Rivalries
by Streetwyse
Summary: (Epilogue up!) It's a known fact that Leo and Raph have always competed with each other. For the most part, it was healthy and normal for brothers. But what if their competition went too far? What would happen then?
1. Prologue: A moment's peace

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
Rivalries  
  
Prologue: A moment's peace  
  
Splinter looked down upon the two before him with grim silence, his face a mask of utter disappointment. Never in his life had he ever felt as he did now, his heart filled with frustration and anger towards someone that he cared for. Or more rather, the two sons that sat before him on the bench.  
  
Neither one was daring to meet his gaze at the moment and instead kept their eyes faced downward to the floor. Every now and then, they would shoot an angry glance at one another but then it was back to staring at the floor. For Splinter, who watched their exchanges, it was hard to decide what was to be done with the pair.  
  
Both of them had been raised to know better and to act within the boundaries set down for them by their father. At least, that was what Splinter had always believed. But now, as he looked upon his two sons and recalled the events that had led to this moment, he wasn't so sure.  
  
  
  
It was the yelling that first alerted Splinter to the problem. He had been in his study reading when he heard the voices of his sons, Raphael and Leonardo, shouting at each other from the living room. This in itself was not so unusual since it was common for the two to fight at least one a day. That much Splinter was used to, because he was the one who normally had to break them apart before things got too out of hand.  
  
There were certain times though, like now, when he was tempted to just let them work the argument out for themselves. They were growing up after all and even if he were their father, Splinter knew that he couldn't break up every single fight. That would be like saying he didn't believe they could learn how to work out their differences on their own and he didn't want that to happen. No, sometimes it was just better to let the children handle things on their own and see how things turned out.  
  
When he heard the crash however, Splinter immediately knew that standing back couldn't be an option this time. In a heartbeat, he had forgotten about his book and was on his feet racing for the door. The entire process only took him a few seconds but in that brief span of time, everything else in the Lair had gone eerily quiet.  
  
This made the old rat a bit uneasy as he hurried out the study's door and down the corridor to the living room. It made him wonder just what had happened and if one of his children had been hurt in the process. It was a worry that nagged at his mind until he reached the living room and saw the results for himself.  
  
From a single glance, it was easy to tell that most of the room was intact. For Splinter, that was a great relief, for it meant that there was less of a chance of someone being hurt. The only damage that he could tell that had been done had happened in one corner near the kitchen entrance. The place where most of his sons had gathered, easily hiding whatever had fallen and staring down at it with obvious dismay.  
  
From where he stood, Splinter could easily make out five forms of various sizes. Three were standing in the corner where Splinter's attention was focused, their bodies clearly showing that they were nervous. The other two, their body postures showing the same tenseness and fear as the first three, stood nearby in the kitchen doorway.  
  
The first trio, all boys, were young turtles about ten years of age and were easy to tell apart from the start, at least in their father's eyes. Nearest to the kitchen door was the eldest of Splinter's sons, Leonardo. He was easy to pick out due to his height and the blue belt that he wore around his waist. Normally, he also wore joint pads of the same color, but when not training with his Master and siblings, these were stored away in his room.  
  
When it was time for training, Leonardo wore not only these but the blue bandanna mask that symbolized the art of combat that his Master taught him and the others. All of these were worn with pride during those periods of practice and exercise, always giving the boy a sense of purpose. He always tried to pay attention during his Master's lectures and instruction, taking everything to heart and embedding it there.  
  
Which was perhaps the reason that this youngster was the most promising of Splinter's five pupils. Though they all practiced together and listened to what he taught them, it was usually Leonardo who caught the gist of things first. He was the one that always practiced hardest, always pushing himself harder and harder until he achieved the same effect of his father.  
  
Quite the contrast when compared to the brother that stood next to him. Michaelangelo by name, this was the smallest and youngest of Leonardo's brothers. Like the former, he also wore a belt, a partial symbol of his heritage. Unlike Leonardo's however, Michaelangelo, or Mikey as he was commonly known among his siblings, was not blue. His was a light orange, which was a perfect match to the light mood that normally accompanied this one wherever he went.  
  
In his family, Mikey was known as many things. He was not only the youngest son, but also the most energetic one, as well as the open heart and the constant practical joker. Basically, he was the one who was constantly seeking the next adventure and trying to get a laugh out of someone when he played one of his tricks. But he was also the one who seemed to be able to sense when someone needed a friend and always tried to help them feel better when they were upset.  
  
These were good traits and ones that Splinter readily encouraged in his young son. He saw the value of them and knew that one day they would serve the boy well in his later life. But when it came to his training and learning the discipline of a warrior, well, there was still a great deal to be desired.  
  
That same energy that made Mikey such a joyful person was also his weakness at times. It made him constantly in need of motion, thus making him impatient and restless when he needed to be still. Thus at times it made it easier for his brothers to overcome him in their sparring matches and so caused him to lose more times than to win.  
  
So Splinter often spent many hours with this one, trying to find ways to center him more and get him to settle down. At times it seemed to work but during others, it appeared as a lost cause. Mikey would be himself, no matter what was tried with him unless he really wanted to go along with something.  
  
Much like his other elder brother, Raphael, who stood near him and opposite of Leo. This one was also quite the contrast when compared with his two brothers. Where one was disciplined and the other carefree, his mood was usually sullen and withdraw. He rarely joined in on his siblings' games and activities of his own initiative. Normally, one of the others or his father had to give him the extra encouragement he needed for that task. When that occurred, Raphael would join however reluctantly and take at least part of what happened in stride. But only to a certain degree.  
  
It was a known fact among the family that Raphael was not the most patient person. He wasn't as rash as Mikey got, but he had had his moments. Such as the times when one of his siblings, frequently Leo or Mikey, pressed him too far and Raphael lashed back out at his 'opponent.' Which was why the color of his belt, an almost crimson red, best suited his erratic daily moods as his brothers' did.  
  
More than once Splinter had been forced to intervene in cases like that and then later administer the necessary punishments on the guilty parties. He never enjoyed having to do that, even when it was needed. The last thing he ever wanted was to harm or embarrass one of his children. In a way, it made him feel as if he were belittling not only them but himself as well.  
  
Which was what always made it hard to look Raphael in the eye when he was about to be punished. It was there, a deep sense of rage and hurt that seemed to run deep into the boy's inner most soul. The reasons for these emotions were not completely known to the old rat, though he had his theories. Perhaps, in some strange way, Raphael could understand better than his brothers and sister the path that their lives were leading them down. Maybe he could understand that they were not like the rest of the world and never would be. A truth that Splinter had long since realized and accepted, though he had never fully expressed it to his children.  
  
So when he saw these emotions in his son's eyes, Splinter sometimes wondered how much he did comprehend. It made him want to ease the pain that boiled inside Raphael, to find a way to free him from his personal torment. Which was why he hoped that one day the training that the boy was receiving would abate the rage and help him to find his way in the world.  
  
For the present however, these things seemed to be farthest from Raphael's mind. Though his back was turned to his Sensei, Splinter could still see the emotions that were written in the boy's tense frame. The same ones that were echoed in the motions and facial expressions of his two brothers and partially in that of the two whom stood nearby.  
  
This last pair, the final members of the family, had been watching the first three from the kitchen doorway as Splinter had been doing from the hallway. As with their other siblings, neither one had spoken a word since their father's arrival and showed no sign that they would any time soon. Not that the rat expected them to, since neither child was exactly known for their verbal outbursts like the others.  
  
Closest to Leonardo, leaning against the bricked section of the opening, was the last of the four sons, Donatello. More commonly known to the others simply either as Don or Donnie, he was a quiet fellow by nature. Of course, this was only part of what made him unique among his siblings. Where his brothers preferred to focus their attentions on fighting skills and strength, he was more likely to put that same energy into his studies.  
  
He would spend hours pouring into whatever books were available to him, seeming to soak up every bit of knowledge that he could from the words of people he would never even meet. These habits easily earned him good marks in his schooling and made him more knowledgeable than the others as well as earned him his belt color, purple for wisdom. But it was what also caused him problems at some points. His brothers, a bit put out that he always got the best grades, sometimes decided to tease Donnie about being such a bookwork and might even go as far as to exclude him from their games.  
  
It was wrong of them to do so and Splinter often reprimanded them when that happened, but strangely, Donatello wasn't really bothered by these actions. To him, it was just his brothers' way of doing things, just like he had his own way. Besides, it gave him more time to study and to work on the projects that he made.  
  
These projects, sometimes turning out to be useful for the family and others just to see if the idea was possible, were the real joy in his life. Using bits and pieces of junk from about the sewers, Donatello had learned to create things, to make inventions. These were, in their own way, Donatello's way of expressing himself. Whatever he made, it was always done with care and showed a reflection of the maker in the finished product.  
  
Splinter was proud that his third son was confident in what he did and usually encouraged him to continue his explorations. Of course, it hadn't always been that way. Until a few years before, because of his somewhat unusual behavior of those days, Splinter had begun to wonder if something had been wrong with the boy.  
  
As a toddler, Donatello had been very similar to what he was now. He had been quiet, more taken to playing by himself while the others ran around making noise and causing trouble. That was seemingly one warning that Splinter caught onto back then. The other was the lack of speech that came from Don.  
  
While his brothers had learned to speak when they were little over a year old and had been practicing as they matured, Donatello had remained silent. He would communicate using body language, his facial expression and other gestures to convey what he wanted, but never spoke words. For some time, this frightened Splinter, who became worried that something was wrong with this son and for awhile, he worked at trying to figure out what was happening.  
  
It wasn't until Donatello was nearly three and finally started talking that Splinter realized what was going on in the child's mind. It wasn't that his son was mentally slower than the rest or had some other problem. The only thing that was happening was that Don was simply taking his own time at reaching the same destination as the others. He just hadn't been in the same great hurry to get there as they had been.  
  
Much the same as the one who stood behind him, clutching his arm with a grip that Splinter was certain could hurt Donatello if her claws hadn't been sheathed. This one, known as Magnolia to her father and Maggie to her brothers, was the youngest and smallest of his five students. At seven years, she was her brothers' junior by nearly three years and this difference often showed in their daily contacts.  
  
Then again, it was only one of many contrasts that separated this child from her brothers. Not only was she younger than they, but she was also the only girl among them as well as the sole member in the family beyond Splinter himself who was not a reptile. And though she was mammalian in origin, like her Sensei, she was not a rat as he was.  
  
Maggie was a cat, or more rather, a kitten who was on her way to becoming one. Instead of scaled skin like the boys' or a coat of brown like Splinter, Maggie's hide was an unblemished grey-white that covered every inch of her small form. Instead of fingernails, she had claws that were mostly kept sheathed but could be dangerous if she used them correctly.  
  
While her elder brothers wore belts, joint pads, and bandana masks, she had on a simple green garment that resembled a sleeveless dress that reached just at her knees. It was one of only two that she had at any given time, either one usually in need of repair or cleaning. Both were patched from constant wear and tear and more than once had been replaced when a growth spurt hit.  
  
That didn't happen very often and when it did, Maggie never seemed to grow very much, as her present height showed. Though seven, her tallest height to date only reached below Mikey's shoulder, who was the smallest after her. It was something that had kept her from doing the same things everyone else at times, since there was always talk of her being hurt. But it didn't keep her from at least trying when she could.  
  
If there was any way to accurately describe the pint-sized feline, it was that she was stubborn. She rarely if ever backed down from a challenge and when she did, it was only under the most extreme circumstances. Otherwise, she would follow whatever she did out to its end, regardless of consequence.  
  
Something that like the qualities of her brothers, could be considered both a blessing and a curse. For a blessing, Splinter knew that as long as she tried her hardest and didn't give up even when discouraged, then Magnolia would be satisfied even when she failed. Such as when they were having lessons in the dojo or out in the sewers, sometimes she would have to repeat a single move over and over again before it was perfected.  
  
As with Leo, long after she should have quit, she would continue. Pushing herself until the movement was either complete or at least half- decent. Just as long as one happened, then she was pleased. Which meant that though she would dedicate herself to something, it was never at the same intensity as her brother seemed to take.  
  
When it came to her stubbornness being a curse, well, Splinter had only to look back at the last few years and he would have all the answers that he needed. From the time that she could walk on her own, Maggie had loved to explore everything around her. She was curious about everything and so had taken to wandering from time to time. Mostly it was in the Lair, often into hard to reach places that not even Splinter could squeeze into. If that happened, then the most the rat would have to worry about was trying to find some method of retrieving the youngster. A process, depending on how 'stuck' she was, that normally took him no more than half an hour.  
  
But that didn't include the times that Magnolia had managed to slip out of the Lair and into the sewers. If and when that happened, then Splinter was in for a world of worry. For someone as young and inexperienced as his daughter, the world beyond their home was a dangerous place. There was no telling what could happen to her. She could be hurt, become lost or even be taken away by humans if she were discovered. So while he thought well of the child's curiosity and spirit, Splinter felt that there were certain times to reign that in and so kept her on a short leash when he had to.  
  
Not that he ever got many complaints out of Maggie, any verbal ones at least. She always protested some when he said that she was to stay in the Lair. Any child who was forced to do something they didn't like always did that. Only when she did it, Maggie used her expressions and hand gestures to convey her feelings, just as she had done from early childhood.  
  
In her seven years of life, she had never once spoken a single, oral word. Why, no one was certain. Someone could have assumed that perhaps she was a mute, though her hisses of displeasure and yowls of pain and fright would quickly dismiss that theory. Or maybe she was a little slow, as Splinter had once feared that Donatello had been.  
  
Yet when watching her draw or work her schoolwork, anyone could see that this was not the case. Though she was never reach the same skill of dexterity and creativity as Don, Magnolia still had a flare for certain things. She could comprehend and understand anything that was given or said to her. It was only a matter of making her own wishes clear afterward.  
  
Like now. Even when most of her was hidden behind her brother, Splinter could see the fear in her. The way she clutched at Don's arm, the way her ears and tail were laid back in uncertainty. Those were all signs to him, just as the ones from his sons were. Which left only one last question in his mind: What had these young ones done now?  
  
A/N: Well, this is it. Not much so far, but I hope to add more soon. Hope everyone enjoyed the read. Any comments ya have, just post as a review or e- mail. I'm willing to take any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism that I can get. 


	2. Crime and Punishment

Chapter 1: Crime and Punishment  
  
A/N: Well, here's the next part of Rivalries. Sorry for the delay, I've just had a lot to do the last few weeks. But thanks for your patience and I hope that everyone enjoys this. :p  
  
A million possibilities raced through Splinter's mind as he watched the children a moment longer. He knew that with this group, there was no telling what he should expect. They always had a way of surprising him, even when he thought that he was prepared.  
  
Like now, he knew that something had happened. Only he didn't know what or exactly how. Well, if he was ever going to answer that question, Splinter decided that he should start now. Standing around watching the children certainly wouldn't get him anywhere. So he cleared his throat as he stepped into the room, thus catching the attention of the youngsters.  
  
In an almost synchronized motion, five faces snapped to attention. Their startled gaze fell upon Splinter, ten young eyes reflecting surprised and dismay at his sudden appearance. It wasn't the first time they had given that expression, as their Sensei seemed to make a habit of coming upon one or more of them unseen.  
  
"M-Master Splinter," Leonardo stammered.  
  
This was the only thing to break the silence. The others remained as they were, unable to speak a word as their Master approached. Inwardly, they were all shivering with fear and doubt. They each knew from experience what was about to follow once all was learned and none of them were looking forward to facing it.  
  
In a few steps and seconds, Splinter stood before the nearest three, his eyes watching each one briefly before turning to the next. Each boy visibly flinched when it was his turn, his face instantly changing from dismay to obvious shame. That at least gave Splinter some clue as to what he should expect. Though somehow, he knew that he wasn't going to like it either way.  
  
Well, first things first. Before he could determine what he liked or not, Splinter had other things to do. Namely, finding out what happened and then figuring out what had to be done about it.  
  
"All right," he said, his voice of mix of displeasure and strictness," What has been going on in here?"  
  
Again, there was no immediate answer. All that came was the uneasy shuffling and fidgeting of five young bodies. The nearest three edged a bit closer together, looking as if they were trying to hide whatever lay on the floor between them, and the other two backed away closer to the kitchen.  
  
A stern gleam shined in their Master's eye, preventing any of them from acting any further. They all froze in place, not wishing to draw attention to themselves anymore than necessary. Splinter took this as another obvious sign that they were up to something serious and put an idea of what it was into his mind.  
  
"What has been going on in here?" he asked again," I heard you arguing in my study and then something crash in here. I want to know what that was."  
  
"Um. Ouch!" Mikey started, before Raphael jabbed him with his elbow.  
  
He rubbed the sore spot, glaring angrily at his older brother who returned the look without hesitation. Only with Raphael, his glance was more intense and meaningful than that of kid brother. This lasted only a few seconds before both returned to looking up at their Sensei. He watched the exchange with stolid attention and hardened eyes.  
  
"Raphael, do not hit your brother, my son," he admonished the elder boy before adding to his younger son," Michaelangelo, finish what you were starting to say."  
  
Raphael only nodded in reply to his Sensei's scolding and fell into one of his huffs while his sibling spoke. Which took a moment or so, since now that the attention was on him, Mikey wasn't so sure what he should say. The words were caught in his throat and no matter how much he tried, nothing would come out.  
  
"Michaelangelo," Splinter prompted.  
  
"W-we were just messing around, Master," Mikey stammered," It was an accident, honest. We d-didn't mean to d-do it."  
  
Accident was it? Well, that was at least one clue as to what had happened and explained the crash that he had heard. But that wasn't everything, he was certain. It didn't explain what had been broken or the exact circumstances surrounding the event. Well, from looking at the way Leo, Mikey, and Raph were clustering together, at least he knew where to look.  
  
"Michaelangelo, Raphael, move aside," he instructed.  
  
The response from the two was slow. They hesitated for a moment, as if they weren't certain if they should obey or not. A stern glance from Splinter quickly corrected that. Still a bit reluctantly, the boys moved apart and revealed what lay between them.  
  
When he saw for himself, the hardness melted away from Splinter's face in an instant. In its place, dismay took a firm root as he surveyed the remains of what had once been a prize in itself. Scattered in disarray, there were at least a dozen pieces the size of nickels and quarters while the rest were nothing but mere crumbs. Each was the color of faded ivory that had been severely weathered through the years. Here and there, pieces would show more detail in this shattered state, giving a sense of what the mess had once been.  
  
What it had been was a small statuette of a man about the size of a soda can. It had been made of porcelain that had been pure ivory white when new. Years of constant moving and weathering had dulled the color however, making it the way it was now. But the features had remained true despite this, depicting a young shogun warrior with his head and sword held high as he headed into battle.  
  
When he still lived, the piece had been a memento of Splinter's own Master, Hamato Yoshi. Years before, when the man was still a young boy and Splinter himself had yet to be born, Yoshi had received it as a birthday gift from his grandmother, Hamato Yoko. The old woman had seen it one day in a peddler's shop and decided that it would be a perfect gift for her young grandson's upcoming tenth birthday.  
  
He was already in training to become a Shadow Warrior for nearly five years and she felt that he deserved something special to commemorate the occasion. So for the next year, Yoko began to scrimp and save every spare penny that she could bring into her possession in order to purchase it in time.  
  
It was not easy at first, since times were hard then and most found it hard just to make end's meet. Despite this, Yoko managed to find a way and put a little aside when she could. So by the time the special day had finally come, she was able to purchase and present her grandson with the gift.  
  
When he first saw the image, was almost no way to describe the child's reaction. Yoshi, though he had wanted a true weapon like he had seen the older students using, was more than a bit surprised by what he had been bestowed with. He honestly didn't know what to make of it.  
  
Knowing that his grandmother was not the richest woman, he had been expecting something simple like he always got. Maybe something like the dragon kite he had gotten for his last birthday or bamboo horse. So receiving a gift as special as this one was quite the surprise for young Yoshi and once he had gained his senses again, proved to be very grateful.  
  
This in turn, brought a bit of joy into Yoko's life. She enjoyed nothing more than seeing the light in one of her grandchildren's eyes when they were given something special as their own. It was one of the few things that she herself had left in life and one that she wouldn't have traded for anything.  
  
Sadly, it was not long afterward after Yoshi's birthday that his grandmother passed away. She had gone to sleep one night and never awoke again. She was found later the next morning by one of her daughters that still lived at home. The discovery itself was quick a shock, since Hamato Yoko had been in good health for several years and showed no sign of the fate that befallen her.  
  
So when the news was made public, it was a shock that no one was prepared for. Least of all, young Yoshi, who had been very close to the old woman from a young age. As he had grown older, naturally Yoshi had become a bit distant as all children did at some point and time. But that distance was still not enough to put a barrier between grandmother and grandson on a large scale, so hearing of Yoko's death was a devastating blow to the youngster.  
  
After he had, Yoshi began to withdraw from the world. He went from being a robust, outgoing child who spent his days playing and laughing with friends to one of a silent, almost solitary nature. It was a reaction that was not totally unexpected but one that his parents and family were not prepared for.  
  
At first, no one noticed what had happened due to the confusion of Yoko's sudden passing. Everyone was too busy trying to cope with their own feelings to worry about that of one child. But when the surprise had died down and life had begun to slowly but surely return to normal, people started to sit up and take notice.  
  
They recognized that something serious was going through Yoshi's mind and most had a good idea as to what the cause was. Some attempted to ease the child's pain so that he could cope with what had happened, which eventually led to failure. Others only left him alone; understanding that Yoshi would only come around when he was ready to. Any rushing might only make things worse than they were.  
  
Eventually, as time wore on and he accepted what had happened, Yoshi did begin to return to normal as the rest had expected. In his own, childlike way, he had begun to realize something. Though he would always love his grandmother and he would continue to miss her, Yoshi knew that life had to go on. He couldn't just dwell on the past forever, no matter how much part of his heart might want to. So like the rest of his family had done before him, Yoshi did indeed move on.  
  
Long after his grandmother's passing, Yoshi had kept her last gift to him in his possession. It was mostly kept stored away in some corner where it might gather dust but was out of harm's way. Sometimes he would take his prize out again and remember his early childhood and all that were connected with it.  
  
When he and his love, Tang Shen, had been forced to flee to America to escape Oroku Saki, there were few material possessions that he had brought along. There were the few sets of clothing they had managed to scrounge together, along with what savings that was between the two of them, and anything else that the pair felt would be vital to their survival in a new land. One of the few sentimental treasures brought had been Splinter himself, who had only been Yoshi's pet at the time.  
  
Splinter had been in Yoshi's possession for many years before that perilous time had come. He was supposed to be a tamed rat, kept as both a pet and a symbol of good luck for his Master. But in some ways, the relationship shared between man and rat went deeper than most could understand.  
  
For reasons that he couldn't understand, Yoshi felt that there was something special about this rat of his. In his eyes, there was a shimmer of intelligence that one didn't often find in animals. It was a quality that both intrigued and fascinated Yoshi and was one that he never took lightly. Which was one reason why Yoshi often found himself talking quietly to a creature that could never answer back but seemed to listen intently nonetheless. One that he had found a sort of kinship that existed with no other person in his life.  
  
Yoshi had first found a wet and half-starved Splinter in one many storage rooms of his Uncle's dojo. Seeing the poor creature actually brought a then 19-year old Yoshi to a serious crossroads. Through normally he would have put such a creature out of its misery, something inside stopped him. For a long time, Yoshi was never sure why.  
  
What had lain before him was commonly seen as a symbol of good luck, but rats were also considered pests. As a whole, they got into grains and ruined entire bins by nibbling and tearing into everything within range. Then there were the new rumors spreading from distant places that rats also caused serious sickness and even death in many cases.  
  
Yoshi was certain of the first part, though the second part had still been in doubt for him. He had never been sure when it came to foreign ideals and was always skeptical at first. At the moment though, none of that really mattered to him. What mattered was the animal before him, staring back at him with a pair of fear-filled eyes.  
  
The longer he looked into those eyes, the more Yoshi saw. He could see the almost human understanding and reason that set one species apart from another. And the more he thought this, the more Yoshi began to understand what had to be done.  
  
It would be a decision that would forever change not only his life, but of those around him and of those yet to be born. It was also one that Yoshi would never regret. For in one moment of compassion, he gained not only a friend, but also an ally who would be loyal to his memory and teaching even after the man had met his own demise.  
  
Which was made Splinter so important to Yoshi in those days. He could not simply abandon his friend, animal or not. Just as he could no more abandon the last physical remnant that he had of his grandmother.  
  
That was the second treasure that he and Shen had brought with them, the statuette of so long ago. When the humans fled, it had been packed away among their few belongings and with Splinter's cage. There was little worth to it now, compared to when Yoko had first purchased it so many years before.  
  
Despite how careless children can sometimes be, Yoshi had managed to keep the gift in relatively good shape while he was growing up. No cracks or chips had found their way into the fading ivory of the shell's color. The features remained as they had been from the first day Yoshi had seen the warrior.  
  
Once he and Shen had come to America, Yoshi had placed the statuette on a shelf in the living room. It had remained there for several months, acting as both an ornament and a reminder of what had been left behind. Until one fateful night, when those memories were shattered and something new had been created.  
  
That had been the night that Oroku Saki came and finished what he begun in Japan. He was the true reason that the two young lovers had first fled from Japan. For many years, Yoshi and Saki been rivalries in many things. But their two greatest competitions had been in their fighting skills and the battle for the love of Tang Shen.  
  
Shen however, had chosen Yoshi and the two had fled in hopes that they would be able to lead a quiet life on their own. That was not to be. Saki, enraged that he had been scorned, had followed them. He tracked them down from one end of the Earth to another, plotting his revenge. That came in the form of Shen and Yoshi losing their lives and Splinter losing the only family he had until that point.  
  
Saki had left after that awful night, leaving nothing behind but tattered dreams and many unanswered questions. That was how it would remain for several years, especially for Splinter. He would leave that night, long before police and neighbors found the bodies of his human friends. Nor would he return for some weeks and when he did, it would not be in the same form as before.  
  
When he did return, Splinter was not the ordinary rat that he had once been. Instead, he had changed. He had become a creature that had the appearance of a rat but with the mind, heart, and near stature of a man. The keen intelligence that he had as an animal was increased nearly tenfold, giving him a reason and understanding that was possessed by even few other men.  
  
After the deaths of Shen and Yoshi, Splinter had returned to the old apartment in order to find items that would aid in his and the survival of the four infant Turtles' that he had adopted. He mostly took things like pots and pan, foodstuffs, dojo hangings, and whatever pieces of furniture he was able to carry away.  
  
While searching for just that, Splinter had come across the statuette. It was one of the few things in the apartment that had gone unscathed by the struggle before the murders. Somehow, it had fallen onto a cushion behind the couch and had remained there until Splinter had found it.  
  
Upon finding the item, Splinter was uncertain of what he should do with it. He knew that this had been a treasured keepsake of Master Yoshi, but it had never mattered much to him. He had always seen it as just another knickknack that the humans he lived with kept for useless decoration. Why should he bother taking something that would be of nothing but ornamental use and a remembrance of what he had so recently lost?  
  
In the end, that was just the motivation that he had needed to wrap the statuette in some rags he had found and stow it away in a sack with everything else. Once that was done, Splinter had pushed what he had found from his mind and turned back to other concerns. It wouldn't be until much later, after he had made his final trip to the apartment, that he would bother with the statuette again.  
  
When he did, Splinter had carefully unwrapped it from the rag covering and held it in his hands. For nearly an hour, he remained with it there, simply staring at the knickknack in silent contemplation. Mixed emotions had filled him then, his heart in great conflict as he tried to determine what he should do next.  
  
Part of him thought it best to simply put aside what he had found and be done with it. There was no reason for him to keep something that reminded him of his past, something that would never again be revived. Yet another side of him, the fragment that still clung to those old memories, thought otherwise. This was the part that called for Splinter to keep the memento, as a way to honor what was lost.  
  
For a long time, Splinter was caught between these two decisions. Both had their points and their problems. Getting rid of this would mean saying good-bye to something that meant a great deal to Splinter. But keeping it would sometimes mean having to endure a pain that he didn't need.  
  
But the more he stared at what lay in his hands, the more a memory was sparked in the rat's heart. One of a night long ago when another had been faced with a similar if different decision. On that night, a man had chosen to take care of something that he could just have easily destroyed.  
  
In the end, that was what influence his final decision. Like then, there would be no loss. Instead, only the gain of a new beginning and the remembrance of the old. So, Splinter would keep his prize and remember, no matter how much it might hurt at times.  
  
From that night on, Splinter kept the statuette on a small but sturdy table in the living room. He would still look at it from time to time, allowing the memories that it brought back to seep into his mind. Sometimes these were the comforting kind of better days, while others brought back the remorse and anger he had felt that fateful night.  
  
Every so often, as his children grew older, there were periods when the statuette and like so many things like it had to be moved to safer places. There was always the chance of an accident, something that Splinter wanted to prevent if possible. For nearly a decade, that task had been accomplished. But now, as he looked down at the broken remains of the memento, that all seemed to have been in vain.  
  
Without a word, Splinter suddenly knelt forward and began to gather the pieces into a pile. He did so in complete silence, neither looking at the children nor speaking to them. They only watched on in grim silence, not exactly sure what they should expect from their father at this point. Normally when they had done something wrong, he would give them a lecture and punishment of some kind. Splinter had never acted like this before, so it was putting them on edge.  
  
In the depths of his own mind, Splinter was anything but silent. A thousand questions were racing through him at once, as he attempted to make sense of what had happened. The one thing that he was certain of was that this had been an accident. There was no way that the children would intentionally destroy another's possessions. They had been taught to know better than to act like that. Still, that didn't explain how something on so sturdy a table had been knocked aside and broken.  
  
"How did this happen?" Splinter asked as he finished gathering the pieces and setting them onto the table again.  
  
As before, the only answer he received was a deep quiet and the uneasy shuffling of the children. Inwardly, Splinter sighed. He knew from experience that it would take some time to get an explanation from the group on something like this, but it was still frustrating.  
  
Turning to his gaze to Leonardo, Splinter said sternly," Leonardo, what caused this to happen? And tell me the truth, my son."  
  
From his tone, Leonardo knew better than to try and lie about this. Not that he could have even if he tried. He knew his Master's rules about lying and the consequences of what happens to those who were caught in the act. Its results were that the children rarely lied about anything, even to each other but it never dissolved the possibility. So Splinter usually made this clear when someone got into trouble over anything and now would be no exception.  
  
This caused Leonardo to choose his words carefully. He knew that he and the others were already in trouble, there was no doubt about that. Still, that didn't mean he should get them into anymore trouble than they had to be. That's what the older brother side of him was saying, the part that usually caused him to stick up for his younger siblings when it was and wasn't necessary.  
  
It was a side that Leo listened to almost as much as he did to his Master Splinter. For him, it was instinct and duty all rolled into one. The obligation of an older brother to help his younger siblings no matter what the situation or the cost to him. But it was a side that had gotten him into trouble more times than he could count and one of those qualities that more misunderstood than appreciated by the others.  
  
"Um, Mike and I were playing some checkers," Leonardo began, pointing at the board on the coffee table nearby in emphasis," Raph was on the couch reading one of his comic books but then he said that he was bored with that and that he wanted to play too. We had just started a new game and I told him that he would have to wait until we were done. But. But then Raph got mad and said that we had already played five games and that we should let someone else have a turn."  
  
Splinter nodded slowly as he listened, taking all this in. It was the truth as far as he could tell; the tone of voice his son was using gave no hint to believe otherwise. Besides, it was such a common enough occurrence with his sons that he wouldn't have doubted it even if Leo had bothered to try and cover something up. The boy's continuing words were evidence enough of that as well.  
  
"And I told Raph that it wasn't fair that we had to stop just cause he wanted us to. He wouldn't listen and then we started arguing about it," Leonardo replied.  
  
From where he stood, Raphael was more than looking like he wanted to protest these words and give his own version of events. That too was also something to be expected in a case like this. There had always been a rivalry between the two eldest brothers that went beyond the ordinary one often found between siblings.  
  
For once however, the boy held his tongue. A single glance from Splinter had been enough to handle that measure. But it couldn't quell the angry glances that Raphael kept throwing at Leonardo, who continued to speak.  
  
The explanation went on for the next few moments. Leonardo accounted how the argument had gone on for the next few minutes and then escalated like it usually did. It went from the verbal to a nearly physical fight.  
  
The two boys had gotten to their feet and begun pushing one another. Mike had tried to stop them, but it did little good. If anything, it only caused his brothers to get more upset. Like each other, they pushed him out of the way and then returned to their own business.  
  
At first, things were simple. They only pushed each other from one side to the next. But finally, Leonardo pushed Raphael too hard and he was knocked into the wall near the statuette's table. As he fell backwards, Raph's arm knocked into the statuette and knocked it off its setting. It was this motion that had pitched it forward, caused the crash and brought things to where they were now.  
  
Splinter listened to all of this, taking in the information and processing it. He now understood what was going on to an extent and what part these three had played during it all. Now all that remained was what Magnolia and Donatello had been up to. They had been silent since his arrival and Splinter felt that it was time they answer some questions as well.  
  
"And what were the two of you doing when this happened?" Splinter asked as his gaze fell upon them.  
  
Maggie whimpered quietly, shrinking further back behind Don until only her hand and eartips were visible. Her brother just stood there for a moment, not sure how to answer. He knew all too well what that gaze meant and every time he faced it, he froze. "Donatello," their father prompted sternly.  
  
"We were in the kitchen, Master," Donnie answered hastily," M-Maggie wanted to see the new plans I was drawing up. Right Maggie?"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at the younger child, hoping for a confirmation. Meekly, Magnolia peeked around Donnie, looking up at Splinter as she did. She nodded quickly and then hid behind her brother again.  
  
Splinter listened, allowing this information to pass through his mind. It certainly put a new perspective on the fate of Donnie and Maggie. If what the boy said was true, then they were not to be blamed in this. They had only been drawn in as he had, attracted by the noise of their brothers' accident. Which meant that these two knew no more than he did and were nothing more than innocent bystanders in this mess. For Splinter, that changed at least one element of the puzzle and would partly save him trouble later on.  
  
"Donatello, Magnolia," he said," You are both get excused. Get your things from the kitchen and go wait in Magnolia's room until I call for you. Understood?"  
  
For a brief second, the two simply stood where they were, staring back at their Sensei in amazement. Neither one was sure if they had heard him right. He was actually excusing them from a lecture and punishment?  
  
"I said that you were excused," Splinter repeated more forcefully.  
  
"Yes Master," Donatello said with a hasty bow.  
  
There was no need to tell him again. In the blink of an eye, Donatello did an instant 360, grabbed his startled sister's hand, and dashed back into the kitchen. Inside, there was the muffled sounds of the hasty gathering of paper and pencils before the two reappeared a moment later, heading toward another corridor. This would be the one that led to Maggie's room and well away from the present situation.  
  
Their remaining siblings watched them leave with mixed emotions. It wasn't hard to see that they wanted nothing more than to have the same fate as their brother and sister. Each one had a good idea of what his own would be and none of them wanted any part of that.  
  
In some ways, Splinter really couldn't blame them for feeling that way. No one ever enjoyed being punished, regardless of what the crime was. He knew that as a pet, he certainly hadn't been happy during the times the times when his own Master had scolded him for something. So he could sympathize to a degree with his young sons. But that only went so far.  
  
There was a part of him that just couldn't understand how the boys could be so inconsiderate and careless. They had been warned countless times to be careful when around the statuette and Splinter had thought that they had listened to him. But after seeing what happened, accident or not, he wasn't so sure now.  
  
Clearing his throat to get the remaining children's attention, he said," I believe it's time we discuss this further. Into the study, all of you."  
  
Glancing easily from their father to each other, the three boys gulped in near unison. They knew what was in store for them now and it was not something any of them were looking forward to.  
  
A/N: That's the end of part one. Hope that everyone enjoyed this and I promise that the next part will be out soon. Just might be a bit due to my work but it'll happen. Until then, if anyone has a comment they want to share, just e-mail me and we'll see what happens. Later. :P 


	3. It never ends

Chapter 2: It never ends  
  
A/N: Yes, another chapter up and ready. Finally. Again, sorry for the delay. Just been really busy w/ the holidays and junk. I'm already starting on the next chapter and that should be out soon. Promise. Until then, thanks for the reviews and please enjoy. :p  
  
An eerie silence had spread over the Lair and had remained that way for the passed hour. Normally at this time, the rooms would be filled with the excited chatter and laughter of the children. But now, there was a stillness that kept a firm grip over most things, with the exception of one.  
  
In Splinter's study, the three boys that had been apprehended earlier were enduring one of the longest lectures that they had ever known. It had been going on for nearly an hour now and showed no signs of letting up. Much to the dismay of the youngsters, whose on feelings on the matter were in enough turmoil as it was.  
  
Leo and Raph, the real culprits behind this accident, were the ones that felt the worst. The last thing that they ever wanted to do was to make their Master upset, especially over something as important to him as a memento of Hamato Yoshi. Though the boys had never met the man themselves, they had heard enough about him from Splinter to know that he had been very important in their Sensei's life and understand what Yoshi had meant to them when it came to their studies.  
  
It was in his memory that Splinter had first begun to train the boys some years before. The rat's initial hopes were that one day, once they were old enough and had gained sufficient skill in their ninjitsu training, these four might be able to avenge Yoshi's death by finding and defeating Oroku Saki. If and when that happened was uncertain, but it was the driving force behind why he started teaching them and spoke of Yoshi so often to the boys and their sister.  
  
His sons knew only the general idea of this scheme, since Splinter felt that young children should only be exposed to certain things when they were ready. At this point in their lives, though they at least had the same basic concept that most children had, he most certainly felt that they weren't ready to know what killing for revenge was. Even if that type of action was meant to avenge the wrongs done against another, in his eyes, they still needed a few years before having a complete understanding of such things.  
  
For now, they were at least ready to accept responsibility for what they had done. That much Splinter would not keep them from. If anything, though he suspected that felt remorse over the loss of the memento, he still wanted them to understand the full consequences of one's actions concerning others.  
  
There was no chance of that lesson not coming across to the boys. If anything, it was coming in loud and clear to them. That still didn't change the fact that each and every one of them would rather be anywhere but in the study right now.  
  
That was definitely the thought that was running through Mikey's mind at the moment. He felt as bad as his brothers that that statuette had been broken, though not with the same intensity. Technically, he hadn't broken anything. He had only been present when it happened and was here mainly for that reason.  
  
Still, he was wishing more than anything that he had been with Maggie and Don when this began. If he had, then he could be back in his sister's room drawing or something rather than getting into trouble. At least, part of him was assuming that Magnolia and Donatello were working on the drawings that had been in the kitchen with them.  
  
This was really the really the farthest thing from the truth. Since leaving the others, the pardoned brother and sister had already forgotten their earlier activities and had become preoccupied with what was happening with their siblings and Sensei. As soon as they had reached the bedroom, they had dumped their pencils and drawings onto the bed before turning their attention to other things. Right now, Magnolia sat nearest to the door, one ear planted against the paneling while the other craned as best it could in the same direction. Other than a light twitch every now and then, she was completely motionless as she continued to concentrate on her task. Sitting on the floor next to her was Donatello, watching her as he had been ever since they had arrived.  
  
"Well?" Donatello asked impatiently," Can you hear what's happening?"  
  
Magnolia hissed in reply, motioning for her brother to be quiet. It was hard enough for her to hear without him making so much noise and she wanted as little distraction as possible. Donatello huffed a little but fell silent again, waiting for his sister to answer on her own.  
  
Snorting once, Magnolia turned her attention back to the task at hand. Thanks to her sensitive ears, she could catch many small sounds and words that were normally missed by others. It was a trick that she had used multiple times in both games she and her brothers played and the training that Splinter gave them all. With this, she could guess which way someone was about to move and when to expect them and it was a skill that had served her well through the years.  
  
This time however, that would not be the case. Due to the distance between Maggie's room and Splinter's study, no matter how hard she tried, the only sounds that she could hear were faint shufflings. Since she wasn't sure of the exact location of where these noises were coming from, she wasn't exactly sure what was causing them.  
  
Still, that wasn't going to keep her from trying. If there was one thing that Magnolia liked, it was a challenge. And this one in particular, trying to understand what was happening to their siblings, was enough to keep her mind focused and her ears straining to the fullest.  
  
Though neither one was certain how long they waited, Don and Maggie continued to listen as they had been doing. They knew that Splinter would eventually call them back in once he was done with the others and he felt that their presence would be appropriate. Still, the suspense of waiting was similar to the tension that their brothers felt in the study and both began to feel edgy.  
  
Finally, the familiar old voice rang through the hallway," Donatello, Magnolia. Come join us please."  
  
From the way the sound echoed, Maggie knew instantly that the call was coming from the dojo. This was the area where they had training and sparring sessions during the day and sometimes at night. It was decorated with old Japanese wall hangings that Splinter had either found buried in the trash or brought from Yoshi's old apartment.  
  
Though he didn't have her acute sense of hearing, Donatello came to the same conclusion almost as quickly as his sister did. When she looked over her shoulder to tell him, he merely nodded and signaled that he knew where they needed to come.  
  
Both of them assumed that Splinter was calling for what would probably be a late afternoon practice. Though after what had been going on today, neither Don nor Maggie was truly certain of what they should expect. So when they left the bedroom and headed out, the two silently agreed that it would be best for them to stay on their toes.  
  
When they did arrive at the dojo, brother and sister entered into a rigid atmosphere of frustration and disappointment. Their brothers were seated in a line on separate mats near one another under the hangings of the right dojo wall. They were arranged in a way that there was one empty space between Raphael and Michaelangelo and then one after the latter. These spaces were reserved for the two who entered now; this was their place when it was time for the daily meditation sessions that were held toward the end of the day.  
  
At the moment however, the type of meditation that was normally done was the farthest thing from the boys' minds. For them, the only thoughts that were occurring in their minds were the words Splinter had spoken to them and the punishment that they would suffer later. They were so intent on their thoughts that none of them even noticed when their two remaining siblings had entered the room.  
  
Splinter on the other hand, knew the moment that they had come. He had been standing near the others when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning, he saw that Donnie and Maggie were standing just inside the doorway, both waiting nervously for what their Sensei had to say.  
  
"Both of you take a seat on your mats, young ones. There will be no practice this afternoon," he instructed," Instead, I feel that we should all spend this time in meditation and reflect on what has happened today."  
  
Knowing that now wouldn't be a good time to disobey or argue, the two reacted instantly. They took their seats, eyes looking up to their Sensei with the same uncertainty that had been there since they stood in the kitchen. Splinter spared them a brief glance but otherwise kept his gaze on the other three.  
  
Still stinging from having endured a sterner gaze for the last hour, the three boys visibly nervous when Splinter's eyes fell upon them. None of them dared to look up, they could only sense that it was there. The gaze had actually eased a great from what it had been earlier, but each one still knew the emotions that lay behind it.  
  
Once the children had settled down, Splinter took a seat as well. With practiced motion, he fell into the stance for meditation. It was one that he had entered countless times and one that was no trouble for him. The children each sighed inwardly and fell into a similar position of their Master, ready to remain so for at least the next hour.  
  
Meditation was a skill that involved learning to clear one's mind and to order the thoughts of the day into an understandable pattern. It was something that meant several hours of practice and patience if it was to be successful. These were both articles that the children had started studying from a very early age. Though mediation had never been first among of the children's, including the prize student Leonard, favorite activities, it was one that was done at least once a day and that had become just as important as the practice sessions that often proceeded beforehand.  
  
Of course, none of them were near the same skill level that Splinter had achieved. He could easily outlast any of his children and then some when they were in meditation. Which was why Splinter had taught his students to pace themselves, often doing these sessions in intervals that they could easily cope with and then increase these as time went on.  
  
From Splinter's initial expression, it was easy for the children to assume that they would be doing the limit today. Inwardly, a collective silent groan passed through the younger generation as they resigned themselves to the task ahead. Whether they had been scolded or not, each one already knew better than to voice any complaints about the family meditation sessions. So turned inward and began the seemingly daunting task of 'reflection.'  
  
Today, meditation would last for over an hour. For the children, even though they were supposed to understand the lesson behind this special meeting, it was still hard to prevent themselves from falling into their normal habits concerning this sort of trial. Before more than half an hour had passed, the usual cramps and itches had begun to set in, causing involuntary movement in one or more.  
  
When Splinter finally decided to call a halt for the day, it was obvious even to him that innocent and accused alike were greatly relieved at being free to move again. Despite this, the children were still cautious in their movements around him and refrained from their usual chatter. Though he hid it well as he too rose to his feet and watched his youngsters, this pained Splinter in a way.  
  
What he had said to his sons earlier, he was well aware of the penitence that they were feeling during that time. There was no doubt about that to him. In his heart, he had already forgiven the boys for what had happened. Splinter knew that they hadn't meant to break his treasure. It was an accident, plain and simple. There was no doubt about that. But that didn't mean that he was about to pardon them from the punishment that he had set down for them. That they would have deal with until it was completely and nothing would be changing this attitude.  
  
Another, less subtle part of his mind soon alerted Splinter to the onset of another situation. It would soon be time for the evening meal and he still had yet to prepare. Meals always consisted of the scraps and pieces that Splinter had managed to gather through his forays to the surface world. It wasn't always the most satisfying in taste but it was at least enough to keep everyone fed and away from starvation.  
  
Normally, the family ate just a short while after afternoon practice. In this way, the energy used during exercises was replenished and everyone would have enough for the early morning session before the next meal came. That was how things went here. There may not have always been a surplus, but at least there was always enough for everyone to have some kind of a share.  
  
Unless he had the children helping him, Splinter usually put all the meals together himself. The stove that he had managed to find and get working again was still a dangerous piece of equipment and he wasn't about to risk anyone else getting hurt in its use. But when he did allow the children to aid him, it was usually to wash something off in their makeshift sink or to set the table.  
  
Tonight, because of earlier events, Splinter decided that they would simply eat the leftovers from lunch and leave it at that. It would mean less work for him and everyone else and thus fewer causes of stress after an already hard afternoon.  
  
Dinner was a quiet affair that night once it had been prepared, with no one really talking or looking at each other except through quick, furtive glances that the children gave one another. Splinter would occasionally cast a look of his own, but it was usually a neutral one that none of the others could easily decipher. These were usually gone as soon they appeared, but it was still enough to make the children feel nervous during the meal.  
  
When they were done, everyone went about their normal chores of cleanup and dishwashing. This too was done in a fashion quite opposite of what it normally was. A nervous silence and the most anyone gave to another were a simple glance before going back to whatever had to be done.  
  
Being older, the boys could usually enjoy a later bedtime than their sister did after all their evening chores were done. Usually after she had gone to bed, they spent the free time given to them by either playing a game or making plans for the next day. Tonight however, there would be none of that.  
  
Though they still had some hours before their own bedtime, Leo, Raph, and Mike were sent to their room almost as soon as dinner cleanup was finished. Splinter gave no reason of course, but Don and Maggie both assumed that this was part of their brothers' punishment. If it was supposed to be the entire thing or merely part of it, neither one was sure.  
  
Again spared from their unfortunate siblings' fate, the pair decided to go back to Maggie's room and finish the drawings that they had begun earlier. It wasn't like they really wanted to do these anymore though. If anything, they wanted to know what else had happened to the others and what Splinter had said to them.  
  
Even so, that didn't mean that they were going to risk getting scolded by going to ask Splinter. Previous experience and sensing the present mood he was bound to be in at this point had taught them better than that. So for the time being, they were left waiting and wondering.  
  
Do you think that they got spanked? Maggie asked her brother when he looked up from one of his drawings.  
  
As usual, her words were not made the same way as the rest of family communicated. For her, worded speech was done with a series of hand gestures whose meaning was subtle and diverse. It was a system that had been worked out over many years with much practice and improvisation. For others, it took just as much in order to understand her words, which meant that only those closest to her would be able to know what was being said.  
  
Donnie shrugged," I don't think so, Maggie. They wouldn't have been able to sit if that happened. Could you hand me that red pencil?"  
  
Magnolia nodded in agreement with this, handing over the item in question. "They probably got something else," Donnie continued," Master Splinter probably grounded them or something. That's why he sent them to our room early."  
  
Neither one really said much after that, except when Donnie asked for a certain pencil or an eraser. The plans drawn didn't really make much in the way of progress but it was still something to do until Splinter came in and said it was time for Maggie to go to bed. When he did, that would be the signal for Don to take his own things and leave for his own room.  
  
Around 7:30, that was just the case. With his usual silent demeanor, Splinter entered the room with a single knock that alerted the children to his presence. They looked up at him with less apprehension than they had earlier but with still enough visible in their eyes to cause Splinter to stop for a moment to speak with them before sending Don out.  
  
"I can see that you're both worried about your brothers," he said as he picked up Magnolia from the floor.  
  
"Kinda Master," Donnie admitted, gathering up his pencils and papers.  
  
Setting Magnolia on her bed, an old bench that had been fixed up pillows and blankets, Splinter replied gently," There's nothing to worry about, young ones. I know that you care for them, but it isn't something you should concern yourselves with. Understand?"  
  
These words were simply meant to ease the minds of his two remaining children, at least that had been the intent. Though Maggie and Don nodded in response to Splinter's comment, it couldn't erase everything bit of worry that still hung in their minds. There was no way to accomplish that.  
  
"Go on to your room, Donatello," Splinter urged," Your sister needs her rest. I will be in to see you and your brothers late."  
  
"Yes sir. Good night Master," Donatello nodded," Good night, Maggie."  
  
He caught a hand gesture and a nod from his sister before leaving the room. Naturally, Don knew that this was Maggie's way of saying good night and gave it no more thought than usual. From her room, he went to the one that he shared with his brothers.  
  
Because it had four occupants rather than one, this bedroom was the largest of the family. Once it had been two separate chambers with only a crumbling wall to divide them. This had long since been removed by Splinter who had taken the bricks and put these to other use.  
  
Now it held the two old bunkbeds that served as the boys' sleeping arrangement and their belongings. Compared to that of human children, the room was a bit scant in the way of things. Most of the belongings consisted of old books and toys kept in boxes the boys' kept under the lower half of their bunks.  
  
There were also some old posters, mostly of human baseball players and alien monsters, which were plastered to the walls. These, like nearly everything else in the Lair, had been abandoned by previous owners to the garbage before being found by Splinter. When he did, these were used as gifts or rewards for the boys when something had been accomplished or on a birthday.  
  
Donatello himself, who had the lower bunk in the below Leonardo's, had a particular favorite in the one he had gotten last Christmas. It was that of a spaceship, complete with alien passengers, landing near a town with humans coming to greet them. Secretly, he thought that someday that he and his family might be able to greet humans as they did in the picture. Though instinctively, he already knew that that sort of day was in the distant future and not likely to come soon.  
  
He entered the shared bedroom, located just off the living down the hall from Splinter's study, a few moments afterward. By the time he did, he could see that his brothers were already in their own beds, keeping to themselves. None of them really noticed him when he entered and set his things under the bed until the next day.  
  
This in itself was a bit unusual, since Donnie had thought at least Leo and Raph to be at each other's throats. There was no way that they could go without yelling at one another for more than five seconds, especially after both had gotten in trouble. Normally when that happened, not even a threat from Splinter could get them to calm down.  
  
Maybe they just think that Splinter'll punish them more if he catches them arguing, Donnie thought.  
  
Still it was a bit unsettling for him to have everything so quiet. Usually before going to bed, the boys would stay up and talk about something, regardless of what it was. When they did, it was usually over some boyish hobby that they had begun or what had gone on during the day. Again, tonight was different from what usually went on.  
  
Tonight there really didn't seem to be any chance of that happening. Most of the boys were in sullen moods and were more withdrawn than they would normally be. And the one brother who wasn't in such a mood knew that it wouldn't be easy to get his siblings to break their silence very easily. Still, in Donatello's case, he had been wondering all this time what punishment his brothers had received that he just had to know.  
  
"How long are you guys in for?" Donatello asked when his curiosity finally succeeded getting the better of him.  
  
As soon as the words had left him, Raphael pounced on his brother with a response. All this time, he had been forced to control his frustration and that had been steadily building to a boiling point that was unusual even for Raph. So when the first opportunity presented itself, he acted upon it immediately.  
  
"None of your business, ya egghead," Raphael grumbled irritably," No one ever said we were gonna tell ya, so keep your big beak out of it."  
  
Understandably, Donnie was used to his brother's outbursts but took offense nonetheless. His reaction was nearly as swift as Raphael's had been, even though there was not as much anger behind it. For him, there was more annoyance than anything else but it was still enough.  
  
"What are you getting mad at me for?" he demanded," I'm not the one who broke the statue, you guys did. You got a problem, then it's your own fault, Raphael. I was just asking you a question."  
  
For once, that was certainly enough to catch even Raphael off guard. Normally, one didn't expect that sort of retaliation from Donatello. He was the quiet son who usually took the words of others and either ignored them or reasoned them out while another would continue to rant. So when he snapped back at his brother, it was nothing short of a shock and it took Raph more than a few seconds to recover.  
  
By the time that he had sufficiently recovered to respond, Donnie had already turned his attention to one of the others for an answer. He had experienced Raph's outbursts before and had dealt with them in one of two ways: either arguing with him or by simply ignoring him. Either one worked to some extent once Raphael realized what his brother was doing and finally backed off.  
  
This time, Donnie signaled his change in attitude by addressing Leo instead. Again, if had been under other circumstances, Raphael might have voiced some kind of protest. But again, he held himself in check, lest Splinter come in and they all get into more trouble than before.  
  
"So what did Sensei say to you guys about the statue, Leo?" Donnie replied to his eldest brother.  
  
Like Raphael, Leo wasn't exactly in the mood to discuss what had been said to them earlier. For him, it was an embarrassment that he would rather live through in silence than speak of. Even so, part of him was willing to communicate with his younger sibling. After all, he would be curious too if this had happened to Donatello instead of him.  
  
"Master Splinter said that we're grounded for two weeks and that we're gonna have extra practice for that time too," Leonardo answered.  
  
"All of you?" Donnie asked.  
  
"No, just me and Raph," his brother replied solemnly," Sensei said that since he didn't do anything, Mikey's not gonna get punished. He just had to listen to the lecture since he was there when it happened and that was his warning for the future."  
  
Donatello nodded silently, considering what he had just been told. He was actually a bit surprised at the outcome of this, considering how Master Splinter usually meted out punishment. Depending on the crime, their Sensei could actually be quite harsh at times with the consequences. Knowing that his brothers had only gotten a lecture and a grounding period of two weeks after breaking something so important to Splinter, Donatello could tell that they had gotten off easy.  
  
He didn't say so of course. His brothers were more than likely already aware of their situation and didn't need to be reminded. Instead, he simply satisfied himself that now he knew what was happening and that in the morning he could tell Maggie. It wasn't much but maybe it would help her feel more at ease too.  
  
As had happened in Magnolia a short time before, talk soon fled from the room. The boys withdrew into their own thoughts again as each one began to settle in for the night. It was still early for them of course and not one of them really felt that tired. Still, there wasn't much else for them to do.  
  
There was no doubt in their minds that Splinter would be by soon. He always made nightly rounds of checking on the children before going to bed himself. It was a custom that had begun years before when the Turtles had been infants and might be in need of some unforeseen attention before they went to sleep. That had continued on with the boys well into their toddler stage and then with Magnolia when she was a baby.  
  
These days, Splinter continued to make the rounds mostly out of habit and partially out of what he felt as necessity. Surely the children were old enough now that they were safe in their own slumber once initially settled in. But when he checked on them, it was more of a measure of how much he really cared about the children. To Splinter, that meant more than anything else and was what would probably remain a driving force long after the children had grown.  
  
Just as the boys suspected, a few hours after having gone to bed Splinter did make his rounds. He started with being sure that the other room were empty of activity and then moved onto the room of his youngest. Watching Magnolia as she snuggled into the covers, clutching her favorite doll, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. Splinter smiled to himself for a moment before he left her to her dreams, already knowing that he'd probably be fixing that very doll within the next few days. Closing the door, he knew that such was just another duty of being a parent and one that he accepted along with the rest.  
  
By the time he reached the boys' room, silence had finally taken its nightly hold. This wasn't a guarantee that they were all asleep, but it was a sign that they were all present and accounted for. As with Magnolia, he merely peered inside to be sure that no one was having any problems and then left them before he went to his own waiting bed.  
  
A/N: Okay, another part down. Just, who knows how many to go. I hope that everyone enjoyed this and I promise that I'm already started on the next chapter. It should be out soon, but due to school and work, I can't make any exact due date. Later. :p 


	4. Daybreak Reflections

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
Chapter 3: Daybreak Reflections  
  
A/N: Yay! Another chapter up and running. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far. I can't believe that I'm actually updating again so soon. Well, I hope my luck holds out and that I can update the next chapter real soon. Until then, read and enjoy, readers. (  
  
As always, despite the uneasiness that had occurred the day before, morning came all too soon for the inhabitants of the Lair. It began with the Sensei in his own quarters. Ever the early riser, Splinter woke just before dawn and started almost immediately into his usual morning routine.  
  
First he would tend to his personal needs and then turn his attention to clearing and straightening the bedding area of his quarters. This was a process that normally took him no longer than fifteen to twenty minutes. Once done with these chores, Splinter would then go into the kitchen to spend some quiet time by himself before he went to wake the children.  
  
This too was something that he did nearly every morning. It was usually no more than ten minutes or so, just long enough to relax slightly and prepare his mind for the events of the day. A process that Splinter knew that he sometimes needed more than anything else, especially when it came to dealing with his students.  
  
For as much as he cared for the young ones, there was still times when Splinter wished to spend his time alone. It was helped him to deal with the stress that now filled his days. So when he could, he took the chance to enjoy the quiet company of his own thoughts. Sitting in the kitchen, drinking his morning tea and reading a few passages from a book just happened to be one of his favorites.  
  
Eventually though, Splinter knew that he was going to have to leave his mental haven and go wake the children. He couldn't allow them to sleep too late into the morning or else, there wouldn't be enough time to begin practice and then set the children to their chores before Splinter went out to make his weekly search for food and supplies.  
  
We're going to need more blankets soon. The chills down here have been getting worse than usual, Splinter thought as he made a mental list of what to find, heading for the kitchen.  
  
In the sewers, regardless of the season, there was always some sort of underground chill. Most days, it was mild to moderate and could be dealt with by just adding an extra blanket or two to the beds. But in late fall and deep winter, it was necessary to take more extreme measures to keep them all from freezing at night.  
  
Of course, winter was dangerous for more than just freezing at night. There were several risks were run not only in the grand scheme but in the daily activities of everyday life. Bouts of sickness were common occurrences, seeming to hit more this time of year than any other time. Then of course, there was the fact that the family's food supplies, usually taken from whatever leftovers Splinter managed to find in the garbage, would be stressed to the limit.  
  
There was always less to eat during the winter; that was a natural given. Except for the holidays, humans tended to throw out less food than they would normally do so. So during the months before, Splinter tried to stock up what he could and put it away for the weeks to come. Otherwise, when he found the scraps left behind in the cold, he would have to make sure that they used things carefully and be sure that nothing was wasted.  
  
For the moment however, Splinter was more concerned about the blankets. Summer had already passed and was quickly settling into the days of early fall, so what the family already had would do for now. But not for more than another few weeks. For soon, the autumn would pass them by yet again and the snows would lock the upper world in a cold that would drift down into the world of the sewers. Only below, it would be more severe than what humans faced. Which meant that next to finding more food, gathering up blankets would be the topmost of Splinter's priorities.  
  
Before going out on his errands though, Splinter knew that there were other tasks that needed his attention first. Staring with getting the children out of bed and setting them to their morning practice. Not that that would be so easy to do, considering that most mornings the children didn't want to get up so early.  
  
Entering the kitchen, Splinter thought, A little longer won't hurt them. They'll all have a long enough day ahead of them that they will need all the rest that they can get. Especially Leonardo and Raphael, since I'll have to keep them a bit longer than the others before I go.  
  
This was the first time since the night before that he had given any thought to his elder sons' punishment and for a bit, he really didn't wish to. Having to keep them after for both morning and afternoon practice was going to be taxing on all three of them, especially this early. It would seriously delay Splinter in a time when he should be out searching for more supplies for the months ahead instead of remaining at home like he would be doing.  
  
Even so, that was another duty that came with being a parent and one he was not about to start shirking now. Not after all this time. He had set down a punishment for his sons and it was his obligation to be sure that it was carried out. If he wanted the children, both those who had been punished and those that weren't, to understand the lesson of consequence and commitment, then he would have to.  
  
As he took his favorite tea mug and the kettle out of the cabinet, setting the former on the table and filling the latter with water from the sink, Splinter realized a few other things as well. Part of him was actually hesitant to leave for those same errands later on and for good reason. He now realized that he was worried about what might happen between his two sons while he was gone. Though neither boy had said anything before or after his lecture, Splinter had sensed a deep resentment between the pair about what had happened. One that went deeper than the usual rift found between the brothers and that was what caused him to worry.  
  
Of course, it wouldn't be the first time that Splinter felt that way about his sons' feelings toward one another or their well being in general. Worrying about one's children was all part of being a parent and a section that he had long grown used to. Even so, the way that it went for Leo and Raph, sometimes he couldn't help but feel something deeper than normal.  
  
From the earliest times when the boys had begun to talk and their individual personalities had flickered through the layers of diaper days, there had always been a sort of competition for the eldest two. They would constantly fight and argue, one brother always trying to outdo the other in sparring or in lessons. It never mattered what, but they would still try, with the outcome either being that with one successor or that of a draw.  
  
When he considered it all, Splinter felt that sometimes, it was good for the boys to have some sort of competition. It was a way for them to learn how to better interact with others and how to better overcome challenges from outside forces. Both skills he felt that all his children should know, no matter where they went in their lives.  
  
That certainly didn't mean that it was all right for Leo and Raph to battle one another to the excessive manner that they sometimes took to. When that happened, all that it ever resulted in was trouble. Not only for the two boys, but also for everyone else around them. An event that Splinter often worked to prevent if he could, whether or not he managed to be successful.  
  
Setting the kettle on the stove and waiting for it to heat, Splinter sighed inwardly. It was all too much to think about this early in the morning and part of him was starting to wish that he hadn't begun. Yet another side of him knew that he couldn't do that. It just wasn't him.  
  
A sudden, light hiss from the kettle drew his attention briefly away from his thoughts. Splinter glanced down at the piece of worn and beaten metal before him. It had seen many years of use long before coming into Splinter's possession and the evidence was clearly visible.  
  
What had once been a shade of bright copper had long since dulled to a lifeless and rusted tint. On one side, there were at least five dents and bangs of various sizes that had happened when one of the children decided to play 'marching band' with the kitchen utensils. The handle, a wooden one that had also darkened with age, was slightly cracked and sometimes looked as if it were about to break.  
  
In spite of these many blemishes, Splinter still found much use in the old thing and in some ways, come to think of the kettle as an old friend. To an extent, he even considered the kettle as an old friend. Lifting it by the handle, his fingers fell almost instantly into the worn places that had come from years of wear on the handle, only adding to this feeling.  
  
With the water heated, Splinter poured some into his mug before he set the kettle back onto the stove. There was still plenty of water left over that he could have more than one cup, but Splinter doubted that he would have time beyond the one that he was already preparing. Which would probably be enough, since Splinter really only needed something to wake him up completely and to help him relax for later on.  
  
He then began searching in one of the higher cabinets, attempting to locate the tea mixtures that he kept. Splinter had created these mixtures by taking teabags he had gathered and then added other spices to them in order to diversify the tastes. The results had ended with him having many of Yoshi's old favorites and then some of his own.  
  
His mixtures were kept on the highest shelf in the cabinet nearest to the sink in a sort of carry case. This kept it well out of reach of the children, who might have gotten curious about the contents and explored where they shouldn't have. It was about half the size of a breadbox, in basically the same shape, and made of darkened wood. Each mixture was kept in its own compartment, the bits held in small teabags similar to the ones that humans purchased in their supermarkets.  
  
Taking the carry case down, Splinter began to pick through the compartments in search of which one he wanted. The day before, he had chosen the peppermint mixture. He had greatly enjoyed that but there was only so much of it, so he decided against using it again. Instead, he chose the cinnamon from the far end of the case before putting the container back onto its shelf.  
  
Taking a seat at the table, Splinter slowly poured the tea mix into the water, allowing it a moment to dissolve before stirring. The spoon he used for this task was one of the few that the family had and was reserved for meals alone. It only took him a moment to complete this chore, before he wiped the excess liquid off and set the spoon aside.  
  
Smiling slightly, Splinter took a sip and was genuinely satisfied with the taste. This was definitely one of the better mixtures that he had been able to make. Despite his careful measuring and experimentation, there were still times when Splinter had to admit failure when it came to his teas. So when he did manage to do one correctly, it was worth enjoying to the fullest.  
  
There were many things that Splinter had come to enjoy in his life since mutating to this present state, though some not as much as he would have liked. Some were material and others were those he experienced through his mind and body. For the material, he tried to limit this, as it might have interfered with his attempts to further enlighten his mind and increase his ninja skills.  
  
The few material experiences that Splinter ever enjoyed were usually those that included anything to do with his family and the few things he still had of his Master Yoshi. Unfortunately, that had also included the statuette that had been broken the day before. Recalling this brought a frown to the old rat's face, forcing him to also remember what he would have to do later on and what he had already done.  
  
What remained of the statuette was still in Splinter's study, wrapped in an old towel and stored away in his desk. The fate of the shards had been decided in the night before and for them, it was a good one compared to what could have been. Instead of throwing the remains out, Splinter had decided that he would attempt to restore his treasure.  
  
There was certainly no way for him to make it as it had once been. To do that, one would have to go back in time and prevent the accident from even happening. As this was completely impossible, the only remaining options were to throw the pieces out or try to rebuild them into the whole. Splinter had felt the latter would be the better option, both in his Master's memory and to ease the emotions still raging in his heart.  
  
Part of him was still greatly upset over what had happened. He still found it hard to believe that something he had had for so long had endured the fate that it had. Splinter had always thought that like the memories he held within his heart, it would continue to endure when few other things did.  
  
Another side of him had already calmed down and was concentrating on other matters. Such as finding the blankets and more food for the upcoming weeks. And though this didn't entirely erase the former emotions from his mind, it was still enough to ease his mind for the time being.  
  
Sipping away the last of his tea, Splinter decided that he would simply deal with his problems as they came up instead of worrying about them like this. That was how he always did things and would continue to do so. After all, no sense in worrying about what may or may not happen when other, more realistic circumstances were already apparent.  
  
Done with his tea, Splinter decided that he might as well go on and wake the children. He set his mug in the sink and left the kitchen to do just so. His first stop would be Magnolia's room. It was not the closest to the kitchen, but Splinter sometimes varied how he went about waking his children. Sometimes it would go from youngest to oldest or vice versa.  
  
Doing this helped to keep the sleep each one received to a sort of balance. When one got to sleep later on one day while another was awakened, it would be reverse. In this way, no one ever got more than the rest. And since he had woken the boys first for the last three days, Splinter decided that it was Maggie's turn to wake first while her brothers slept on.  
  
Heading from the kitchen and down the hallway, Splinter was at his daughter's door in only a moment. As usual, the door was only open enough to allow light to filter into the room. Though she had good night vision from being a feline, like any child, Magnolia had a youngster's fear of the dark and sometimes wanted light to be present while she slept. It was helped to reassure her enough where she could be left alone at night and what made life a little easier on Splinter's part.  
  
When he pushed on the door and entered the bedroom, Splinter found that the creak that had begun to appear in the last week had worsened from before. It gave him a clue that as soon as he had found some oil, he would need to apply it to the hinges. If not, the doorway might need to be replaced later on.  
  
Stepping inside, Splinter took a few seconds to examine the area with a father's eye. As with her brothers' room, most of the contents consisted of furniture and a few other belongings. Her furniture included her bench-bed, a nightstand by her bed, a small dresser that held her day clothes and the one nightdress she had, and a desk where she worked and kept her books. These books were few, mostly just children's books that had either once belonged to her brothers or that Splinter had found for her personally.  
  
On her walls, like in the boys' room, there was also a tattered old poster that she had received on her sixth birthday. On it, there were horses running in a field. In her short life, Magnolia had never seen either of these, though she was aware of what they were.  
  
On the floor, a few toys were scattered about near the back of the room. In the back of his mind, Splinter made a mental note to remind his daughter that she would need to clean these up and maybe the rest of her room too before it got too messy. Even with so little, it was still possible for the floor to disappear in the room of a seven-year old.  
  
One small lump lay on the floor near the head of Magnolia's bed caught Splinter's attention more than the rest. Almost immediately, the Sensei knew what it was. Like it sometimes did, Maggie's doll had fallen to the floor during the night without its owner ever knowing. It lay upside down, button eyes staring back up at Splinter with a life that could only be seen through the light that flickered through the open doorway.  
  
Splinter shook his head as he entered the room, stooping to pick up the toy without even thinking. To most, what he held looked like a mess of colored rags with arms, legs, and a mat of yarn where the head should be. Which was exactly why Maggie had given her doll the name, Raggy.  
  
During the day, Maggie was hardly ever without Raggy. Wherever she went, her doll went as well. For Raggy, it meant a great deal of wear from all the play that it endured and many a hour of repair on Splinter's part. Well, he didn't mind too much. It wasn't that hard to repair a doll, taking only a few stitches here and there.  
  
Kneeling by the bed, Splinter set Raggy on the nightstand until later. Gently shaking the girl's shoulder, he attempted rouse the child from her sleep. At first, Magnolia only groaned and dug deeper into her covers. By the time she was finished, most of her was half buried under the old sheets and pillow. All the remained visible was one arm and hand, the elbow of another, and what was supposed to be the white of her nightdress.  
  
Despite himself, Splinter smiled at his daughter's actions. Normally it didn't take him very long to get her roused and out of bed, but sometimes she acted like this. When that occurred, then it was just as difficult for Splinter to get her up as it was when he went to wake Mikey.  
  
Which is certainly a chore in itself, Splinter chuckled mentally.  
  
Which of course, was directly on target when it came to the truth. Though he would gripe and moan about having to go to sleep at night, it was always a struggle to get Michaelangelo up in the morning. Though he sometimes prefer to take the 'easy road' rather doing everything in order, Mikey wasn't truly a lazy person.  
  
If anything, he was merely average when it came to doing things and just simply wanted to keep sleeping during the early morning. It was a trait shared by all his siblings and one that Splinter had grown to tolerate and understand. There were certainly times when he didn't wish to get out of bed himself. Which was why after trying to wake his youngest son, Splinter never saw it as a chore when it came to waking the others even on their worst mornings.  
  
Shaking her shoulder a second time, Splinter finally managed to get his daughter awake. Maggie stirred restlessly in her nest of blankets as she came to and looked up at her father with drowsy eyes, her mind barely comprehending that he was even there. Not that her body or mind really cared at the moment about who was nearby. All that mattered to these right now was falling back in the arms of slumber again and forgetting about everything else.  
  
"It's time for you to get up, Magnolia," Splinter said," It will be time for practice soon."  
  
Still not totally coherent, Maggie shook her head wearily and made as if to lie back down. Before she could, Splinter pulled her back up and lifted her out of the bed. This startled Maggie enough that at least part of her woke up. She instinctively clutched at Splinter's kimono, digging her fingers in just enough to keep herself from falling.  
  
Not that there was any chance of that happening. Splinter had never once dropped one of the children and now would be no exception. He simply picked up Magnolia, allowed her a few seconds to collect herself, and then set her on the floor beside him.  
  
Slightly dazed, she stared up at her father with an expression caught between being surprised and blank. Again, Splinter only smiled down at the child and her actions. He had known from experience that this was one of the better ways to wake her. If anything got her attention, it was when something surprised her. Though personally, that despite her sleepiness, he was glad that Magnolia had remembered to keep her claws sheathed this time.  
  
Like any cat, Maggie had a set of claws that had been there since day one. As of yet, she wasn't entirely sure how to use them and Splinter had taught her to mostly keep them sheathed and out of sight. This way there were fewer chances of someone accidentally being hurt when Maggie grabbed onto something.  
  
Of course, this didn't exclude what might happen if she were frightened or startled. Sometimes, regardless of her training, Magnolia couldn't help what she did and the claws were instinctively unsheathed and ready for battle. And when that happened, there was bound to be a lot of damage done to something or someone.  
  
This time, Splinter had been spared being scratched. What he had instead a now waking child who looked like a mess than anything else right now. That was fixed easily enough. Just allow her to change into one of her other dresses and to wash up and comb her headfur, and then she would be all set for the day.  
  
When she was younger, Splinter had helped Maggie in these chores in order to make sure that they were done correctly. Back then, she had a tendency to make more of a mess of herself than get the job done. But in the last year, Splinter found that his daughter was becoming more and more independent, insisting more and more that she do these things on her own.  
  
In the long run, this would prove to be a good thing in Splinter's opinion. He felt that the sooner all the children learned to be self- sufficient, the sooner that they would be able to face the challenges of life head-on. That didn't mean he was in a great hurry for any of them to grow up though, since like any parent he really couldn't imagine there ever being a time when his children did everything on their own.  
  
As Maggie wiped the final bits of sleep from her eyes, Splinter asked," Did you sleep well, little one?"  
  
Yes Sensei, the child signed.  
  
"That is good," Splinter nodded, rising to his feet.  
  
He walked over to the dress and opened the top drawer. Roughly folded, Maggie's two dresses were laid beside one another. One was the sleeveless green that she had worn the day before which had been put aside last night. The other was a pale yellow with a patch on one shoulder and another near the hem.  
  
Splinter took out the yellow, seeing as how the green had already been worn twice and was due for a wash. It was a hassle sometimes that Maggie only had two dresses and one or the other needed to be washed at least once every few days. But there were few things that Splinter had found in the way of clothes that managed to fit the child that didn't require a great deal of alteration, so what they had had to do.  
  
Pushing the drawer closed with one hand, the rat used the other to hand the dress to Magnolia. She took it without question and clutched it to her chest, looking up at Splinter expectantly.  
  
"Go on and get changed, Magnolia," he urged," Bring your nightdress back in here when you are done and then wait for us in the dojo. Just remember not to touch the weapons until I am there. All right?"  
  
Nodding in understanding, Magnolia scampered out her door and down the corridor to the bathroom. Splinter watched her go for a brief second, knowing that she would obey and wait for the rest of them to come once she had seen to her other chores. Another benefit from the children getting older, Splinter could leave them alone longer than he could in their early years.  
  
Once Magnolia was out of sight, Splinter left her bedroom and turned to go to the boys' room instead. From where he approached, he could hear the snores of at least two of them drifting out into the hallway from the open doorway. Most likely that would be Leonardo and Donatello, the two that were quiet during the day but could keep anyone else up for hours on end at night from their snores.  
  
The other two, Raphael and Michaelangelo, were too used to this to really care. If anything, they could sleep right through the snores. Usually by burying themselves so deftly under their covers and pillows that one literally had to dig them out for the boys to be found. And that was exactly how Splinter found his sons this morning; two were quietly snoring and the other two were buried deeply under the covers.  
  
Like almost every morning, Splinter spent the next several moments getting his four sons up and moving. First up were Leo and Don, followed by Raphael who actually cooperated for a change and dug himself out on his own. Lastly was Mikey, who literally had to be dragged out of bed this morning.  
  
By the time Splinter had his boys up, into their gear, and on their way to the dojo, he had been up for nearly an hour. It was a bit longer than he would have liked, but he had to take into account that it wasn't yet 8:00 A.M. and not even most humans were awake yet. Still, he wished to finish everything as soon as possible and be on his way to starting his many errands of the day.  
  
On the way to the dojo, Splinter walked behind his sons and checked their moods this morning. As usual, Leo and Raph were at the head of the line. For the most part, they seemed to be ignoring one another. But every so often, Splinter could catch them throwing dark glances at one another. Not too hard to guess where that was coming from.  
  
Behind them, Mikey walked with less spring in his step than he usual did. From the way his shoulders were hunched, Splinter guessed that he was still tensed either from yesterday's lecture or else he sensed his siblings' dark mood. Most likely, it was a mixture of the two. Well, it wouldn't be too long before Michaelangelo forgot about them both and returned to his normal, excitable self.  
  
Of the four, only Donatello seemed to be himself. He walked behind his brothers, nearest to Splinter. Like he normally was this time of day, the young turtle was quiet and probably drawn into his own thoughts. Splinter was used to this behavior and really didn't give it much thought, believing that his third son was in a better state of mind today than his brothers were.  
  
Reaching the dojo, Splinter saw that Maggie was alert and waiting for them. She was seated on her mat, looking up at the door as soon as the rest of her family entered the room. In an instant, Maggie was on her feet and was joining the rest as were directed to the sparring mat by Splinter.  
  
From there, practice took its usual course. First Splinter had everyone warm up with some old katas each one had been practicing for years and knew well enough without having to be instructed. After that, they moved onto learning some of the new movements that Splinter had introduced them to a few days before.  
  
This was how the morning practice session went for the next hour and for the most part, everything seemed to go smoothly. Perhaps a little too smoothly from what Splinter was accustomed to. Normally, at least some type of disagreement broke out among Maggie and the boys over something before practice was even half finished. Usually it was from one tripping the other up in the sparring matches or someone not handling a weapon properly.  
  
But today, there was none of that. If anything, it was actually pretty quiet. No joking around, no horseplay between the brothers, nothing that normally went on that Splinter had come to expect. If he hadn't been prepared for something like this, he might have actually been worried.  
  
They're still thinking about yesterday and are afraid of making me displeased with them, even Donatello and Magnolia, Splinter concluded.  
  
He sighed once, though he hid it well enough. To be honest, part of him really wasn't too surprised that this had happened. When someone got in trouble around the Lair, it was usually followed by a period of uncertainty and silence among the children. Depending on how serious the offense, it might only go on for a few days, to a week, or even several in a few cases.  
  
It was an easy guess that this might go on for at least a week at this rate. Oh well, there was no changing that. No amount of talking or assurance would be enough to ease his students' minds until they themselves willed it to be so. The only thing to do was to accept this mood along with everything else and move on.  
  
Eventually, Splinter decided that it was time to excuse his three youngest and start with the real work concerning the other two. The reaction was a bit of a cross between reluctant acceptance and the cloud of uncertainty that seemed to have become a norm. When they were excuse, Splinter knew that Maggie and her brothers would head straight for the kitchen to get some breakfast.  
  
Despite the reluctance Splinter had about leaving the children alone for preparing meals, he knew that the Don and Mikey understood enough that they could make their own breakfast and Maggie's as well. It might well mean that the kitchen could be turned into a disaster area thanks to Mikey's own experimentation when it came to the meals. But Splinter was willing to take the chance, since he knew that calm and rational Don would most likely keep his exuberant sibling in line for the time being.  
  
Once they were gone, Splinter returned his attention to the task at hand. This was not going to be easy and he wasn't looking forward to what he had to do, no matter how necessary he felt it was. Still, he managed to keep a straight face and directed his sons into further exercises.  
  
This went on for another half hour before Splinter finally called a halt for the morning. During this time, the boys were put through a routine of rigorous exercises that they normally didn't experience. As expected, there was some slight moaning and groaning from the brothers. But for the most part, they managed to keep themselves under control enough that Splinter felt that they were getting something out of this.  
  
By the time Splinter had finished with his two eldest sons and all three had gone to the kitchen, the rest of the children had already eaten and put their dishes in the sink. As far as he could see, Donnie had done just what his father had expected. The boy had somehow managed to keep some sort of control in their father's absence and the kitchen was in relatively good condition.  
  
For himself, Leonardo, and Raphael, Splinter scrounged up enough for toast and some juice for them all to have a decent share. The others had eaten cereal with fruit in it. This had taken up the last bit of milk that they had and proved to Splinter that he indeed needed to restock their supplies.  
  
Like everything else so far, this belated breakfast was done and over in silence. Which was perhaps for the best. Splinter knew that the day was barely started and he had much to get done before nightfall. So as soon as he and the boys had finished their meal, he set about giving instructions to the children before he left.  
  
"I am going to go and see what I can find," Splinter instructed the children when they were all out in the living room," I will be back later this afternoon. While I am gone, I want you to finish cleaning up the dojo, the kitchen, and your rooms. If you finish before I return, study your school lessons and I will check your progress later," Splinter instructed," There's some bread and fruit in the cupboard for your lunch if you get hungry."  
  
"Yes Sensei," the boys chorused, they and their sister bowing to their Master.  
  
Satisfied, Splinter turned and went to gather his cloak, walking staff, and gather-sack. These were stored away in the far corner of his study and like so many things that remained in the Lair, had seen their share of wear. In the last month alone, Splinter had had to replace the shoulder strap after it had broken from the stress.  
  
When he had these things, the only place left to go was out the door. Before leaving, Splinter cast a single glance over his shoulder. He watched as the five children finally separated from one another and went about their assigned duties. From the looks of things, he guessed that everything would be all right until he got back. At least, as he turned to leave, that's what he was hoping for. Little did he know that his own hopes would end up being the exact opposite of what was in store for his children before he even returned.  
  
A/N: Major sigh of relief, good readers. Another chapter done and out. Hate to say this, but it may be awhile before I can get this story updated. School has started again (please shoot me now) and so I'll have less time than before to do my writing. Plus, all this is really making me tired and I need a serious break. Even so, I'll try and do what I can with this. I hope that you all enjoyed reading and please, REVIEW! Thank you. :p  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P 


	5. Being a brother

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
Chapter 4: Being a brother  
  
A/N: Yippee! Another chapter up and done. Again, greatly sorry for the delay. Everyday life seems to have taken a toll on me and I have had less time to work on my fics than I would like. But I won't let that keep me down and in the meantime, thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope that you all enjoy. :P  
  
When Splinter had left, the group had milled about for a moment. They knew what had to be done and how much time that they had, but it was normal for them to wait a moment before starting something. After all, Splinter did leave them alone only a few times a week and it was best to enjoy a moment while it was available, regardless of the present mood.  
  
So they remained there in silence for a brief moment, just enjoying the quiet of the lair for once. No one looked at another, just sensing that there were others around by the general presence that each one felt. It was a small comfort in itself, though no one openly acknowledged this feeling.  
  
After a few moments though, they each realized that they had to start at some point. Splinter would only be gone for so long and he would be upset that their chores were finished by then. If that happened, it was an easy guess what he might say and everyone knew that now would not be a good time to get their Sensei upset any further.  
  
The first to react was surprisingly Raphael. He glanced once at his sister and brothers, who were still milling about, and decided to go on and get everything over with. So in an instant, he considered his options. Either he could go clean up the weapons in the dojo from practice or go clean dishes and wipe down the counters in the kitchen. Well, that was an easy answer.  
  
As far as Raphael was concerned, since the kitchen was closer than the dojo, it was only logical that he head there instead of making the trip down the hallway. Then, in a lazy sort of way, he wouldn't have to expand too much energy. So without a word to the others, he turned and went back into the previous room. In there, he could see the pile of dishes that had been leftover from breakfast and some from last night's dinner.  
  
There were several plates at least, most of which were stacked on the kitchen counter by the sink. The remaining few were already in the sink itself, along with cups and forks that were just waiting for a good scrubbing. All were covered in some type of film, either from crumbs or juice.  
  
Muttering to himself, Raphael went about starting the job ahead. He began as anyone doing dishes did; he filled the sink with water from the faucet and added soap from the meager supply that the family had. This entire process was so practice for the young boy that it only took him a moment to complete. Once he had, he grabbed a rag and started in washing a plate.  
  
"Making a mess already, Raphael?" a voice asked icily from behind.  
  
Stopping in midswipe, Raphael gritted his teeth and clenched the rag in his hand. While he had begun his work, the others had finally come to the same realization as he had. Maybe with the same plan as him or possibly noticing his absence, the rest had also entered the kitchen.  
  
Leonardo, true to his older brother's nature, had started in on his sibling as soon as he entered the room. Just like Raphael, his inner mood was not in the best of conditions. If anything, it was just as frayed and on edge as the other. Which was enough that Leo was feeling like being snide for a change.  
  
"Just leave me alone, Leo. I don't need you to tell me how to do this," Raphael snapped through gritted teeth," I've washed enough dishes, you know."  
  
"Doesn't look like it to me. You're just making a bigger mess than before," Leo retorted.  
  
When he spoke, it was with a certain, smug look in his eye that Leo seemed to get whenever he was correcting one of his siblings about something. It was one of the times when he was acting like the 'perfect' son and student. As the oldest, he felt it was not only his duty to protect the others, but to be their role model when Splinter wasn't around. After all, someone had to do it. There was no telling what kind of trouble his sister and brothers might get into if he didn't at least try.  
  
It was also something that drove his siblings up the wall. Each and every one of them had gotten fed up with Leo being so smug and uptight about things. They each dealt with it in different ways. Don by usually ignoring Leo altogether, Mike by making a joke of things and Maggie simply by hissing and jumping up to some high place.  
  
On Raphael's part, he didn't just dislike Leo's occasional smug attitude. He outright hated it. To him, it was like Leo was trying to degrade him intentionally and make him feel small about himself. He couldn't stand that and let Leo know whenever he tried to pull that kind of attitude. That always led to some sort of argument between Leo and Raph, with one or the other getting hurt in some fashion.  
  
Which was how Raphael was feeling right about now. More than anything, he wanted to just smash his fist into Leo's jaw then and there. What little patience he had had been pushed well beyond its limit and his frustration was coming to a greater boiling point than usual. And what better target to take his frustrations out than on the one that had helped to bring them out to begin with and was speaking to him like he was incapable of doing anything.  
  
So he turned around, glaring fiercely at Leo. Not surprisingly, Leonardo was actually prepared for this sort of reaction. He had seen it many times before when he had goaded his brother in one form or another. And this time would be no different, as Raphael's gaze squared off with his brother's in what could again become a battle of wills.  
  
It was a challenge that both was more than willing to accept and would do so in a heartbeat. So Raphael left what he was doing completely and made as if to tackled Leo. The other proved to be ready of course, already bracing himself for the blow that was never even to come.  
  
With a hard grunt and surprising speed, Donatello beat both his brothers to the punch. Just as they were about to go head to head, he managed to force his way between them. In the space that was now opened, he drove his own body between as a barrier for the others. By doing this, his brothers had no choice but to back further apart on their own and stare at their younger sibling in surprise.  
  
"Stop it right now, you guys, or I'll tell Splinter what you were doing the minute he gets back," Donnie warned.  
  
Those words struck an almost instant chord. It took a few seconds to register in their minds, but Leo and Raph eventually comprehended what their brother had just said. He was threatening them with the one force in their lives that they feared and respected more than each other: Splinter.  
  
This was the person who controlled the boundaries and extent of their young lives for now. Splinter was the one that guided and provided for everyone. He was the one that kept everything in their lives was kept in balance and made sure that no harm came to anyone of them. Which was enough that any threat to tell him of a crime was to be taken with the utmost seriousness.  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Leonardo hissed.  
  
"Try me," his brother said warningly.  
  
Both Raphael and Leonardo feel silent after hearing these words. They glanced from one another to Donnie and then back to each other, repeating the process at least twice. Neither one of them quite knew what to make of what was happening or how they should exactly react.  
  
This was the first time that either one of them had ever seen Donnie act so upset or stern about something. Usually, he was the quiet one that simply pointed out the logic in something to win an argument or let someone rant themselves out before he said anything. When he was angry, his voice was always so calm and he spoke right to the point, nothing more and nothing less than that.  
  
As for him telling, that wasn't too much of a change. No child, including the supposedly perfect Leonardo, was above tattling on its siblings at some point and time. Though in Leo's case, he might have been more prone to act this way, considering that he felt that everyone should follow the rules and accept what came to them if they broke any, including himself. Donnie himself had said something before to Splinter when his brothers or sister had acted in a manner he thought too irresponsible, so maybe now would be no exception.  
  
"When you turn into such a tattletale, Donnie?" Raphael demanded, finally finding his tongue again.  
  
"I'm not," Don answered," But I won't just stand by and let you guys get all of us in trouble just because you're still mad at each other over that statue."  
  
He glared at both his older brothers as he spoke with conviction and defiance in every word. It was true; he didn't want anyone else to get into trouble about this. In his mind, things were just starting to get too out of hand and his brothers were just acting like the same boneheads they always were when they argued.  
  
More so really, since now there was a real driving force urging them on this time. Usually, they just argued over little things, like who was better at sparring or who should clean up one side of the bedroom. Sometimes it escalated beyond that, which Donnie could accept. But only to an extent and now would not be one of those times.  
  
He remembered last night, when Raphael had snapped at him, and how things had gone this morning with practice. There had been a tension in the air that covered everything around them and that just about anyone could sense. Personally, Donnie had had just about enough of it all. So if needed, he would take charge of this whole mess and see that things were put back to normal again.  
  
"This is what we're gonna do. Maggie's staying in here to help Raph with the dishes and the rest of us are gonna go clean up the dojo," Donatello said firmly," Now come on, we got work to do."  
  
Still keeping between his two brothers, Don motioned to Mikey, who had been watching near the kitchen table and holding his tongue during the entire exchange. He was startled when his brother looked toward him, and at first, he wasn't sure what he should do. Then when he saw Donatello jerk his head toward the door, the message became clear enough.  
  
Donnie wanted Michaelangelo's help in getting Leo out of the room before anything else happened. Inwardly, he wasn't so sure that he wanted to be part of that. He had gotten into enough trouble yesterday with Splinter and he didn't want to get involved in something that might cause more.  
  
But he also knew that if he didn't do something, Leo and Raph might go at each other again, despite Don's threat to tell Splinter. So Mikey knew that whether he liked it or not, he had to help out. Sighing to himself, he left his post and made to walk out the door, taking his oldest sibling's arm as he went by.  
  
"Come on, Leo. Let's go," Mike said, trying to tug his brother after him.  
  
For a moment, a startled and frustrated Leonardo resisted Mikey's actions. When Splinter wasn't around, he was used being the one taking charge. It was hard for him to swallow having to take orders from his generally quiet little brother, so part of him readily wanted to resist what was happening.  
  
But this time, he wouldn't be given much of a choice or a chance to lodge a further protest. With Mikey tugging on his arm and Don standing by, looking ready to push him to the dojo personally, the only option left to him was to go ahead and do as he was told. So with a final glare over his shoulder at Raphael, who returned it in full, Leo allowed himself to be escorted away by Mikey and Don.  
  
Even with his brothers gone, Raphael still felt like hitting something to vent the anger that was still welling up inside of him. It had to be something that he could use full force on, be in ready range, and breakable if possible. If it was something another cared about, he might worry later, but not now.  
  
Deep within his mounting rage, a small voice of reason and minor sanity still clung within the boy. It went mostly unheard this morning, being mostly buried in the groans of a sleepy and then later sore body that endured the grueling regiment that had occurred as punishment and then under the insults that Raphael's mind was screaming at Leo for being so bossy. Now that his mind only wanted to hit something, that little voice had a chance to grow.  
  
It wasn't much though. Just enough where that voice could have a chance to insert a bit of sense into the rest of Raphael's mind. He was reminded of what had happened the last time he had broken something, such a short time ago. That had brought trouble that he hadn't wanted and ended up being the cause of what he felt now.  
  
If he hit something else and it broke like the statuette, he was bound to be in more trouble than ever. Only this time, he would not be sharing the consequences with anyone else. This time, he would be alone in the road he walked and he should remember that while he ranted to himself.  
  
That part of him even considered this was a surprise in itself. Raphael wasn't exactly known for his rationality when he was upset, as it was usually buried deep under the animosity that always seemed to be mounting in him. This almost always landed him in trouble and he rarely learned to do otherwise later on.  
  
So when the occasions came that Raph kept part of his unconscious mind with a sense of calm, it was a true sight indeed. But not as much so as when he actually felt compelled to follow that impulse. If he did that, it was almost as if Raphael was going against his general nature in some way.  
  
This would prove to be one of those rare and far between instants when Raphael would follow his less violent instincts. He was still angry, but he was trying to rein in his temper nonetheless. Not an easy task, considering the type of person that he was; though he would still try.  
  
While he struggled to regain composure, he was being watched by his younger sister from her hiding spot. Maggie had come in with the rest, but had immediately broken away from the group once everyone had entered. During everything that had happened after that, she had continued to watch from the relative safety offered by the kitchen counter. From that spot, she could easily reach the higher counter by climbing and so get out of the way of danger. It was an escape route that she had used many times before in the past when her brothers fought and one she was willing to use again if necessary.  
  
When she realized that Donnie had the situation under control though, she had relaxed a bit. She instinctively knew that Donatello, the calm and rational one in any predicament, would find some reason to stop this. He almost always knew some way to find a reasonable method out of a problem, so he must know a way to bring their erring brothers into sanity again.  
  
In a way, that was exactly what he did. Though Maggie could still sense the animosity running deep in her two eldest brothers, she knew that Donnie's threat would keep them restrained for now. So for the most part, she managed to hold her peace when Don said that she would be the one staying behind to help Raph in the kitchen while the others were in the dojo.  
  
That didn't mean that she was entirely all right the decision. Raphael's temper might still get the better of him and he was known for sometimes taking it out on the nearest thing to him. Not really the best thing to experience as far as Maggie was concerned.  
  
So part of her was still on guard while she waited for Raphael to at least gain a semblance of composure. It took him a few moments of struggle, but she was willing to be patient. When he finally did, the expression on his face was still angered and his body was tense, but Raphael had managed to rein it all in to an extent.  
  
"Go on. Get out of the way, furball," Raphael grumbled, making as if to shove his sister aside when he finally got a hold of things and tried to get back to his work.  
  
This time, despite being on guard, Maggie was still surprised her brother's actions. So it was lucky for her that she still proved to be the quicker of the two. Before he could touch her, she had hastily backed away from Raphael and her post by the counter, falling back against the wall nearest to them instead to brace herself. Her fur bristled, both ears laid back in fright as she did so, her eyes going large as she stared up at him and hissed lightly in fright.  
  
Raphael stopped in midstep and watched his younger sister with his own surprised expression. He hadn't been expecting her to do anything at all, so he wasn't totally prepared for her actions, especially when she hissed at him. The only time she did that was when she was upset over something or giving warning of some type.  
  
This time it seemed a bit like a mixture of the two in Raphael's mind. It was partially given out of fear and another part as a warning to her brother to keep his distance. A meaning that he managed to understand for a change and so kept back from her.  
  
Ah man, not this again, Maggie, Raphael groaned inwardly, I do not need you to get like this right now.  
  
He would have said this or something similar to her if he hadn't been anxious about what might happen afterward. For all he knew, Maggie might try and bolt for the door. If she did, then it was for certain that she would attract the attention of their brothers. Not the sort of thing that Raphael needed or wanted right now.  
  
So that meant that he would have to solve this one on his own and that was going to be a real test of his patience. Raphael had never been very good at keeping himself calm at times like this, especially when he was in a bad mood and only wanted everyone to leave him alone. Unfortunately, that really wasn't an option right now and he knew it. Which meant that he was just going to have to deal with this, even if it meant having to be a little mushy in front of his little sister.  
  
For the most part, only the withdrawn, moody side of Raphael's personality ever had a chance to show through to the outside world. It was what gave him the reputation of being the tough guy in the family, the one that no one wanted to mess with. It was also the only way that he managed to hide the pain that he felt daily and that no one was else, with the exception of Splinter and possibly Mike, had any knowledge of.  
  
But there was also another side to this boy, one that was not often shown to the rest of the world. This was the side that held the more compassionate part of Raphael; the one that allowed him to show the love he held for his family and to enjoy life in general. But it was the part that was mostly hidden under the layers that he had built over the years and for what he considered a good reason.  
  
In Raphael's mind, if he showed too much emotion for certain things, then it would only make him weak in the eyes of his family. That was just something that he could neither face nor accept. If they saw him as weak, then he was worthless to Splinter, Maggie, and his brothers. So he always put on the act, keeping only the anger and roughness in plain sight.  
  
A time did come however, when even Raphael's barriers would break down and something would seep through. It usually happened in those private moments he shared with Splinter or maybe a close sibling and was unable to control how he felt about a circumstance. Then, everything that had been dammed up inside of him would come out in either a great flood or a trickle that would last for hours on end.  
  
When he was with Splinter, Raphael felt no shame in allowing himself to open up. After all, his Sensei wouldn't tease him about his feelings; he was the one that often tried to encourage Raphael to share more of himself. He was the one that accepted his son for all that he was and would someday become. So it didn't matter what he said to Splinter when they were in private. Raphael knew that he would understand.  
  
Opening up to a sibling however, was a far different story. With Maggie or one of his brothers, Raphael could never be sure of their reaction to his softer side. If it were Leo or Don, especially Leo, he knew that either one of them might tease him or just get confused with what was happening. Neither one ever really expected him to be anything but his supposedly usual, arrogant, and snobby self.  
  
If it were Mike, there was almost the same level of comfort that Raphael felt with Splinter. Like their father, he knew that his youngest brother wouldn't judge him for what was being seen. Mike would look deeper and try to give the understanding that one might need during those times when one was feeling depressed or alone. So it was okay to be honest with him about personal things.  
  
In the case of Magnolia however, there was always a thin line between what to expect and what was happening that Raphael always was attempting to figure out. More so than Mike and nearly as much as Splinter, his sister had a way of sensing another's mood that was almost uncanny. No one was ever really sure how she did it, but when she did, her reactions varied from occasion to occasion.  
  
Sometimes if someone was in defensive mood, then she would find some way to keep her distance until it passed. Usually by hiding herself away in some corner or in a high place that only she could reach. If they were feeling sad, then maybe she might offer comfort or perhaps she would again act as if to avoid a person. It might have seemed like she was being insensitive, but in reality, Maggie was only acting in accordance with the mood of those she was around.  
  
There were just times when someone wanted to be left alone to their own thoughts and unlike most others, Maggie was willing to grant this wish. So when she sensed it, she was long gone and out of sight. Most of which Raphael only had a general idea of and had been aware of ever since Maggie's personality had shown through years before.  
  
Now however, that really didn't hold ground. Seeing his sister cowering there in front of him, mistrust written deeply into her eyes, Raphael knew that he had no choice in the matter this time. Now was not one of those times when he should lock his emotions away and play the part of the tough guy. Now was when he had to let down his guard and allow himself to feel remorse and understanding for a victim of his actions.  
  
Grumbling under his breath, Raphael kneeled down so that he was at his sister's level. She continued to watch him from her seat on the floor, her eyes flickering in time with his every move. It was obvious even to her brother that she was uncertain of his intentions and that she wasn't about to trust him right away. Still, he knew that he had to try and get through to her somehow.  
  
"Come on, don't cry like that. I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything, Maggie. So come on, okay?" Raphael asked, holding out a hand to her.  
  
For a moment longer, his sister hesitated in her reaction to his words. She remained where she was, looking up at him with teary and frightened eyes. It was enough to make Raph's heart bleed inside and definitely make him regret what he had just said to her.  
  
As frustrated as he was, the last thing that Raphael had intended to do was upset his younger sister. After all, according to the rational part of his mind, she hadn't done anything to him. All she had been doing was trying to help him to calm down and feel better about himself. There was nothing wrong with that. If anything, it was what made her the better of the two of them at the moment.  
  
Just great, smart guy, Raphael scolded himself, Now she's scared of you all over again and if Leo sees her like this, he'll tattle to Master Splinter for sure. Then I'll really be in trouble.  
  
He watched Magnolia a moment longer, giving her a chance to act on her own before he did anything further. It was a good guess that if he tried to rush her, then she could easily get more upset than she already was and complicate things even more. That was the last thing that he wanted right now, so he was willing to exercise a little more patience even though most of his own had been spent.  
  
After another moment or so, much to Raphael's relief, Maggie did seem to calm down a bit. Her fur, which had begun to bristle slightly, had started to smooth out again and her ears seemed to follow suit. These slowly rose again, flicking every now and then to give the indication that the mood was easing.  
  
He immediately took this as a good sign and decided to take a chance. Moving slowly, Raphael stretched out his hand a bit more toward Maggie. It was his hope that she would take it and allow him to help her up. Well, Raphael would get a bit more of a surprise than that.  
  
Magnolia completely ignored the outstretched hand and instead she jumped to her feet on her own. She threw her arms around his neck as soon as she was on her feet, burying her head into his shoulder. Raphael was a bit startled that she had acted so suddenly and for a brief second, didn't act. But then, sure that no one else would see him, he returned the embrace and wrapped his arms around his sister.  
  
In a way, Raphael though it felt nice to be like this. There was no judgement, no accusations involved. All that mattered was just giving comfort to someone else when they needed it, which helped a great deal in getting his mind off his other troubles for a little while.  
  
When Maggie finally pulled away from him, Raphael asked," You okay now, kid?"  
  
Yes, Magnolia nodded as she wiped away the last of her tears.  
  
Raphael watched his sister for a moment, as if to assure himself that she was indeed all right. It wasn't really necessary, he knew. It wasn't as if she had really been hurt by backing against the wall and he hadn't laid a hand on her. Still, some unconscious part of him felt an instinct to be sure that Maggie was all right and it was something that he really didn't ignore.  
  
There was another side that wouldn't be ignored any less either. Now that he was sure that Maggie had calmed down, Raphael was worried about she might say to Splinter. It wasn't certain that their father would ask exactly what had happened in his absence, but that was no guarantee that Maggie wouldn't tell. She could be naïvely frank sometimes and it often meant trouble for someone other than her.  
  
For a moment, Raphael suddenly felt a little bit shy around his sister. He had to ask whether or not she was going to tell anyone. It was silly, but he felt extremely hesitant about it. Maybe, she wouldn't say anything at all if she wasn't pressed. But then again, she might, just to say something.  
  
"You're not gonna tell Master Splinter about this, are ya?" Raphael asked with final uncertainty.  
  
No, I won't tattle on you, Raphael, Maggie immediately promised, I don't want you to get into more trouble. Just please don't be mad at me anymore.  
  
Watching her say this actually surprised Raphael to an extent and made him feel somewhat better. So maybe he wasn't totally alone after all. There was someone around that wasn't mad at him or afraid to say anything to him. It was a nice feeling to have and one that he was in no hurry to lose.  
  
Ruffling his sister's hair, Raphael nodded," Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, Maggie. I never was. I'm just in a bad mood 'cause of what happened yesterday with Leo and that stupid statue, so I just snapped at the nearest thing."  
  
It was strange for him to be so open with someone, but right now, Raphael really didn't care much. After all, Donnie and Mikey would probably keep Leo busy for awhile, so there was little chance of one of them coming in to check on the pair. Plus, it wasn't like Maggie was going to complain about him being that way. So maybe it was all right to just relax his guard for a bit and leave it at that.  
  
Struck with sudden inspiration, Raphael promised, "Let's go on and get this stuff done before the guys come back in here to see what's taking us so long. Then I'll help you with some of your reading lessons after I'm done in my room. Okay?"  
  
With a surprised gleam in her eyes, Maggie nodded eagerly. It was strange to her that he had offered to help her with that sort of thing. Schoolwork wasn't among Raphael's most favorite things to do and she knew it. If anything, he considered it to be one of the most boring things that he could endure, next listening to Leo drone on about following the rules all the time.  
  
So the fact that he was offering to help her out, when it was usually Don or Master Splinter that did so, was nothing short of a miracle to Magnolia. Still, it wasn't one that she was about to question. If Raph was willing to be honest for a change and do something nice for her, then she was willing to accept it.  
  
Privately, Raphael thought that this chance might also be a way for him to secretly make it up to Maggie for yelling at her earlier. He knew that she had accepted his apology and would say nothing else of the matter, but he still felt it necessary to make some sort of atonement. This seemed to be a pretty good course of action and might not be too hard for him to complete.  
  
The only problem that Raphael could think of with his plans was Splinter. He knew that there was always the chance that the Sensei might object to Raph helping his sister and say that he needed to attend to his own studies, since his grades were among the best. Then again, maybe that might not be the outcome of things. Perhaps Splinter would agree to allowing Raphael to keep his promise to Maggie, since it meant that the boy would be keeping out of trouble and doing something good in the meantime.  
  
As he began to turn his attention to washing the dishes while Maggie dried, Raphael soon found that he had no time to worry about such things to begin with. While he made sure that the plates and forks were completely free of food scraps, he also had to be sure that Maggie was careful while she dried what he had cleaned. If he didn't keep an eye on her at least part of the time, there was a good chance that his sister was bound to drop something.  
  
She had been known to do that from time to time, the remnants of soap making the kitchenware too slippery to be handled. When that happened, either someone noticed in time and caught the dish or it smashed on the floor. Usually it was the latter and when that happened, Splinter was bound to admonish the child and remind her to be more careful from then on.  
  
Kitchenware of any type was hard to come by when one lived in the sewers and so everything found was precious. Which was why Splinter always scolded when something was broken, though he was never cruel when he did so. Thankfully, it had been quite awhile since Maggie had last dropped anything and there wasn't anything to worry about for now. Even so, Raphael still kept his eye on her every now and then when he handed anything over, just in case.  
  
While they worked, Raphael felt a change coming over himself. The work itself was so consuming in concentration, that the frustration and guilt that had been building in him had begun to slip away. It wasn't gone completely of course; some portion remained at the core and would be so for the time being. But enough bitterness was gone that Raphael was feeling a bit calmer than he had for the last two days and actually felt as if he could relax for a time.  
  
After she finished drying another plate and placing it on the counter, Maggie glanced up at her brother as she silently sensed his change in mood. She was glad that he was feeling better about himself now. Though she didn't reveal anything about her own feelings to anyone but Don and Splinter, Maggie had been worried about her brothers since this had begun.  
  
She knew that breaking of the statuette had been a major blow to Sensei's trust in her brothers. He had expected them to be more careful around the more fragile items of the household. For the most part, the boys had been able to keep that trust. Until the altercation between Raph and Leo, which resulted in what was happening now and as well that broken trust having to be rebuilt. It would more than likely be some time before his sons regained Splinter's complete trust and that would not be an easy task to accomplish.  
  
Magnolia understood this fact and it was one reason why she had become so worried for her older siblings. As they often felt for her, she hated to see them struggling in anything. It was hard for her to know what was happening to them and not readily be able to help. That just felt wrong to her somehow. In her mind, family had to be able to help one another no matter what was happening.  
  
So she was glad in the change of mood that had suddenly overtaken Raphael. In her eyes, it was quite the contrast from when he had snapped at her and tried to push her. She was used to him acting rudely, but this time, because of what she had seen and sensed in him beforehand, she had really been afraid that her brother really meant to hurt her for real this time.  
  
So she had reacted by instinct and had fallen away from Raphael as quickly as she could. From where she sat, Maggie's mind had already begun to calculate just what she might have to do. Part of her knew that she might have to fight in order to protect herself, but another side wanted to prevent this.  
  
The last thing wanted to do was to hurt Raphael. He was her brother, her friend, and you weren't supposed to hurt someone that close to you. If you did, then you were acting just as bad as the ones that Master Splinter called heartless cowards.  
  
People like those caused harm to others without cause or reason. They did it for the sheer joy of causing pain or simply because someone else had treated them badly. Maggie didn't want to be either of these, so she tried to keep desperate control of the emotions vying within her.  
  
Thankfully, Raphael had solved that problem for her by reacting first. After realizing what was happening, he had managed to calm himself down and was then trying to assure his sister that he meant her no harm. At first, Maggie had been uncertain of just what she should do and remained slightly on edge.  
  
When she realized that he was being sincere, Maggie began to relax. She saw that he wasn't going to hurt her and that everything would be all right. Once calm had reached sufficient levels within her, Maggie then leapt at her brother, throwing her arms around his neck and embracing him.  
  
From there, they had managed to start talking and things started to get a little bit better. Raphael was still upset, that much she could sense, but not so much as before and he wasn't being mean. That was all that Maggie really needed to keep her happy for the moment, even if she were worried about what else might happen to her brother today. So she continued to watch him as they worked, just to be on the safe side.  
  
"What is it?" Raph asked suddenly, glancing at his sister out of the corner of his eye.  
  
When she realized that he had noticed her, Maggie automatically hesitated. She hadn't meant for him to see the way she was acting. Her curiosity was peaked, that was true, but not to the point that she was about to come right out and ask Raphael about anything. That might just get him angry with her again, which was not something that she ever wanted, regardless of what was going on.  
  
"I know you want something, kid. You're looking at me like you do," Raph said," So go on and spill. What's wrong now?"  
  
Gulping once, Maggie shook her head fiercely as if to deny what her brother was saying. In response, Raphael stopped what he was doing and gave his sister the 'you-can't-fool-me' look. It was kinda similar to the one that Splinter gave when he wanted to know something but still with Raph's own special touch that made it unique.  
  
"Come on, Maggie. Spill," Raphael ordered.  
  
What did Master Splinter say to you, Leo, and Mikey yesterday? Maggie asked finally.  
  
Raphael usually reaction with anyone else might have been to snort, mutter something, and then tell the person to just mind their own business. But again, since this was Maggie and not someone else, that really didn't seem like an option. He would either have to answer the question with a straight answer or find some other excuse not to.  
  
You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Maggie replied quickly.  
  
Raphael looked away from his sister for a moment and stared down at the dirty dishes still in the sink. From looking into her fawn colored eyes an instant before, he could easily tell that she was curious to know exactly what had happened yesterday afternoon. But it surprised him that she wasn't pressing him for details. He knew that he would be if he were in her position.  
  
But you're not her, Raphael thought to himself, Maggie can be a pain sometimes, but at least she's a lot nicer to everyone else than you are on even your best days. No one ever gets mad at her for snapping at them.  
  
Raphael took a few seconds to consider what his sister had said and what his own response should be. Part of him felt it better just to take her offer and keep things to himself. Then they could just get on with their work and finish everything before Splinter returned. Maybe then there might be a little respite for him and he could spend some time sorting out his thoughts.  
  
On the other hand, another side of him argued that he should say something to his sister. There really wasn't any harm in telling Maggie. He knew her well enough that he knew that she wouldn't make a big deal out of this like some people might. Magnolia was only curious to know what was happening. Still, it was a debate that his mind caught sorely caught between and wouldn't resolve very quickly.  
  
Then he remembered that something Master Splinter had once told him, many years ago when he had been smaller than Maggie, who was then no more than a baby. It had been after Donatello had made him mad and then he had tried to get a child's version of revenge on his brother by stuffing his favorite teddy bear in the toilet. It would supposedly teach Donatello that Raphael was not to be messed with and that he should watch his step.  
  
Thankfully, Splinter had come along before Raphael managed to flush the bear into the plumbing. He rescued the toy and promised a then very distraught Donnie that it would be washed and returned within a few days. Before doing so, he had taken Raphael aside and had a good, long talk with the child about respecting other people's property and learning to talk things out rather than cause more trouble.  
  
If you wish for things to go well for you, then you must be willing to act with others and sort through a problem. Telling someone how you feel after they have hurt you allows them to see the error of their ways and then you both may work together to set things right, Raphael heard Splinter's voice ringing in his mind.  
  
It was a lesson that Splinter had often told his children and one that he hoped would allow them to better interact with each other. Despite having been told this as a little one, it was also advice that Raphael often ignored and generally went the exact opposite of. He kept most of his feelings locked away, leaving him with only annoyance, anger, and frustration to work with.  
  
But again, since he was alone with a sister who was completely receptive to hearing his side of things, Raphael's mood had shifted from the norm. What he usually felt had been pushed to the side and other emotions were now making their way to the surface. Emotions that he usually felt hard- pressed to work with but that were totally in agreement with him for once.  
  
So he began to form the words, allowing them to settle in his mind before he said them out loud. This was a careful process, since Raphael had to sort through what had been said and done beforehand. He wanted this to come out just right and not as some sort of jumble.  
  
"Sensei said that we have to learn how to respect each other more and to learn how to be more patient when we're waiting for something. If we don't, we could end up hurting more than just ourselves," he shrugged, his mind briefly drifting into memories of the day before.  
  
Deep within himself, he could still feel the piercing gaze of Splinter's stern eye and the chills of apprehension that had surged through him. The words themselves that were spoken had an edge on them, conveying the disappointment, outrage, and anger that came from within the rat's mind. That edge had cut into Raphael's own heart and that of his brothers, reminding him of what should have been done instead of what had occurred.  
  
It hurt to remember that experience and for a brief second, Raphael allowed himself to feel some self-pity. He hated the fact that he had so greatly disappointed is father and wished more than anything that he could undo it all. But he knew that that was impossible.  
  
Raphael would have to live with what he had done, just as his brothers and Splinter would have to. But that wouldn't stop the words of his Sensei from haunting as they did or erase the shame that he felt. It was just something else to chock up to the listing of regrets and causes of anger that Raphael kept hidden within himself, whether he wanted to or not.  
  
A sudden warmth covered one side of Raphael and jostled him from his private thoughts. Coming back to reality, he looked over to see what the cause was. To his surprise, he found that while he had been talking, his sister had nestled up against him and was attempting to show what silent comfort and sympathy that she could offer.  
  
Though honestly touched by her gesture, Raphael said quickly," Hey, come on. You don't need to get all mushy on me now, Maggie."  
  
He refrained from brushing her aside for once, despite how it would have emphasized his words. That would only upset her again and that was not what either of them needed right now. Better to just let her move away on her own so that she would remain calm.  
  
Her fawn colored eyes dancing with mischief and apology, Maggie backed away from her brother after another moment. She looked up at Raphael with one of her smiles and then went off to get another dish. Raphael watched her go and only shook his head, inwardly glad that things were going well for at least a little bit.  
  
"Just don't go spreading any of what I just told you to Donnie if he asks ya, okay? Bad enough that I'm telling you, but I don't want him or Leo bugging me about this," Raphael replied.  
  
Taking another dish to him to be washed, Maggie signed, I won't tell him anything, Raphael. I promise. But why would Leo bug you about telling? He already knows what happened.  
  
Raphael nodded with satisfaction as he took the plate from his sister and dipped it into the sink water. He knew that Maggie would keep her word to him. Once she made one, she would never break a promise to anyone. It was something that she took very seriously and refused to go back on, regardless of the consequences that might follow.  
  
Still, when he watched her ask that last question, it surprised him how naïve she could act sometimes. Maggie knew that he and Leo never got along most of the time and that there was always something about each other that irritated the other. So it was strange to him that he had to explain what he was about to say to her.  
  
She's just a kid, remember? Maggie's still too little to know about having someone like Leo on your case, Raphael admonished himself, He doesn't argue with her like he does with me. Master Splinter would cream him for sure if he tried that.  
  
That was perhaps one of the few things that he envied about his sister. As the youngest, he knew that there were many things in this world that Maggie still had at least a partial immunity to. There were certain things that Splinter allowed her to get away with that her brothers might be scolded and punished for.  
  
Another thing was that her brothers had to treat Magnolia a bit different than they treated one another. For one thing, they couldn't roughhouse as much with their sister as they did together. She could easily be hurt by some of the moves the boys used, whether in play or in a sparring match in the dojo.  
  
Treatment was not only limited to games however. More so, Splinter had taught his sons not to be cruel to their sister under any circumstances. It was not her fault that she was younger than they were and did not understand what they knew. In time, she would gain the same knowledge that they had and not beforehand. So until which time, they had to watch what they said to her.  
  
Raphael knew this and saw this as the reason that Maggie couldn't understand what he meant. If Leo ever tried to yell at her like he often did with Raphael; he would be in trouble in a heartbeat. It was a consolation that Raph found a little joy in, but not too much, considering that he didn't want Maggie getting caught in between him and Leo. That was something even he couldn't abide with and so tried to steer clear of it as much as possible.  
  
"Leo would bug me because I told, Maggie," Raph explained," He'd be ticked at me for telling you something that he thought you shouldn't know about. That's why I don't want you to blab to Donnie about this, 'cause then Leo's gonna know what I did. And I don't need him bothering me more than he does."  
  
Maggie was motionless while her brother spoke. She listened with a quiet intensity that matched the movement of her eyes and ears. Her ears craned forward to catch the sound of his voice and words, her eyes watching his every motion.  
  
It was obvious to Raphael that she understood every word that he was speaking. She may have been young and sometimes needed things explained to her, but Maggie wasn't stupid. To call her that would be foolish in itself, considering that Maggie had brains enough to back that claim and that anyone who did try that would most likely find claw marks on themselves.  
  
That was something that Raphael had learned the hard way when he made the mistake of calling his sister a 'clumsy, furbrained dummy.' It had been about a year before during the summer when they and their brothers were playing out in the sewers. They had begun a game of tag when Maggie accidentally tripped and fell into Raphael for the second time.  
  
Frustrated with her clumsiness, Raphael started to yell at his sister. In his anger, he called her that name and said that he couldn't believe that his sister was such a pain. It wasn't the first time he had called her names and it wouldn't be the last. But if there was one thing that Maggie couldn't stand, it was being called names.  
  
And this time, for a six-year old, what Raphael said was a bit too much for her to handle. While he continued to berate her, her claws came unsheathed and swiped across the nearest thing: Raph's leg. The action surprised not only Raphael and their brothers, but Maggie as well.  
  
Normally, even when angered, she kept her claws sheathed and merely hissed at someone when she was upset. Only when extremely pressed or afraid did she allow her main weapons to come into play. But this time, she had acted on instinct and from that day on, there was a long scar on her brother's leg.  
  
That action had earned Maggie both a scolding and a spanking from Splinter and it served as a reminder to her brothers to be careful just how much their sister could take. They still teased and taunted her from time to time, but only in jest or when they were too upset to notice.  
  
Now though, teasing Maggie about anything was the furthest thing from Raphael's mind. The only thing that mattered now was making sure that his sister understood what he wanted and they got their work done before it got too late. Then they could move on from there to cleaning bedrooms and finishing their school lessons.  
  
When Raph was done, Maggie replied, I won't tell anyone, Raph. I promise.  
  
"Thanks sis," was all the reply that was needed.  
  
A/N: Yes! Another piece of the puzzle is finally out and done with. Sorry that it took so long everyone, but I was taking a much needed break from this and catching up with my schoolwork. Hopefully, I can get the next chapter out in the next couple of months, but there's no real guarantee. Until then, thanks for reading. :) 


	6. The Other Side of the Coin

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
Chapter 5: The Other Side of the Coin  
  
A/N: Well, hello again. Welcome to the next chapter of the little piece of work that seems to have taken over my fic writing life for the moment. I just can't seem to stop working on this for some reason, no matter what I try. But hey, I can't really complain. Means more for everyone else to read. Hope you all enjoy. :P  
  
Though peace had settled in the kitchen, it was a far different story in the corridor beyond. Once leaving their brother and sister behind, the remaining three brothers had gone straight to the dojo down the hall. It was a quiet procession that was surrounded by a tenseness that built a steady barrier between the three brothers. Not a single one spoke and they barely looked at one another.  
  
When they did, it was usually Mikey and Don when they glanced at Leo. The former was still in the lead and holding onto his older brother's arm. His grip wasn't as firm as it had been when this started, but he still kept it. He just wouldn't risk Leo getting away and storming back to the kitchen to argue with Raphael again.  
  
That would just lead to more problems and Mikey wanted avoid that at all costs. The lecture from yesterday was still fresh in his mind and the warning that came with it was what kept him on such an edge. Splinter had told all of them that they were to keep out of further trouble for the time being. He was very upset with what they had done and anything like it would result in severe consequences for the troublemakers. So Mikey would go to any lengths to prevent this from occurring, either to him or his brothers.  
  
Even if he hadn't been there however and Leonardo had tried to pull the stunt Mikey feared, Donatello would have been yet another obstacle to face. And that would have been a great one to challenge indeed. He had made his point in the kitchen and there was no way that Donnie was going to back away from it. So he would keep Leo in line this one time, even if it bothered his older brother to no end.  
  
As for Leo, he was literally boiling with a frustration that could easily match Raphael's normal mood at any point. He couldn't believe the way that this day had gone so far. First, he had had to stay for extra practice with the one person he didn't want to be around right now. Secondly, Master Splinter was a great deal harder on them than usual and had showed no mercy for this. Now thanks to all that activity, his arms were sorer than he could remember them being in a long time.  
  
Then there was the argument that he had almost had with Raphael in the kitchen. That hadn't gone very well either. It had only ended up with him and Raph getting into another stalemate that was put off by Donatello. All of this ran through his mind only helped to make Leonardo's mood worse and worse the closer that he got to the dojo and took it completely off the clean up they would have to do.  
  
Of course, there was going to be at least one part of the cleanup that the boys didn't have to worry about and that was the weapons. These had already been put away by Splinter, who was not yet willing to trust his children's safety around such things. He knew that without careful observation that any one of them could be seriously hurt with the instruments of battle. So, after each time the weapons were used in a practice session, he would put them away himself. This way, Splinter knew that he could be sure that everyone would remain safe and unharmed. And so it would stay until the children were all old enough to handle these things on their own.  
  
In the meantime, there was plenty of other things for the boys to tidy up. The mats were in disarray from sparring practice, bits of elbow and knee padding had been abandoned in one corner in a small pile, and many other small pieces that would take time to gather and sort. All a process that would take the boys a good while to finish with before moving onto the next task.  
  
When the work began, it was in silence. Each boy had entered and gone to a separate part of the dojo, just starting with whatever was at hand. Every now and then, Mikey and Don would cast a glance over their shoulder at Leo to see how he was doing. He didn't bother paying attention to either one of them. Leo kept his attention on his work and his mind on his frustrations.  
  
With his attention divided in such a way, it caused him to do most of his work with only half decency. First he would pick up one mat and settle into place. Then he would reach for another and see that the first was out of place, and he would realize that he had to repeat his job all over again. When he did, Leo would growl to himself, set down the second mat and try to straighten the first again.  
  
While he worked, Leo really didn't notice anything else. So he was slightly surprised when he heard something come up from behind him. A sort of cautious sort of sound that could only be footsteps that stopped just sort of his own position. When he stopped briefly and looked over his shoulder, Leo saw that it was Mikey.  
  
"You feelin' okay, Leo?" Mikey asked timidly.  
  
He kept at least half a dozen steps away from his older brother, just in case. Mikey wasn't about to take the chance that Leo might slip into one of Raphael's moves and try to snap at him or hit him. That was really a stretch of the imagination, since the worst Leo ever did was lecture someone like Splinter so often did. Still, it didn't hurt to be prepared after what had been happening lately.  
  
"No, I'm not okay, Mikey," Leo grumbled.  
  
Leonardo then turned back to his work or at least tried to. In the back of his mind, he could still sense that Michaelangelo was still standing behind him. Probably waiting for a more descriptive answer from his older brother. Well, as far as Leo was concerned, that wasn't going to happen. He was in no mood to talk right now, so Mikey might has well have given up.  
  
"I know that's not all, Leo," Mikey said stubbornly," So, just spill and tell me what it is."  
  
His voice still had a not of nervousness to it, but he held firm nonetheless. Mikey already had a good idea of what was bothering his brother and knew that he probably should have just left Leo alone. But he was also empathetic enough to know that his brother needed to get out what was bothering him or he would be grouchy for the rest of the day. And he did not look forward to possibly being on the receiving end of what Leo might say if that happened.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it, Mikey. So drop it," Leo ordered.  
  
"No," Mikey answered.  
  
Knowing that he would get no peace until he cooperated, Leo sighed," I'm mad with Raph, okay? Now leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not stupid, Leo. You're always mad at Raph for something," Mikey said.  
  
"Fine. If you really wanna be nosy about it, I'm just tired of him always acting like he can stick his beak into everything," Leo snorted," Raph thinks that he can do whatever he wants and that he can get away with it."  
  
"He's not the only one that acts like that," Donnie muttered.  
  
He had continued his own work while listening to his brother's conversation. For the most part, Donnie had intended to stay out of the discussion this time. If Mikey wanted to risk his neck in asking questions, that was his problem. Don had already done his duty earlier when he broke up the would-be fight between Raph and Leo. But that didn't mean he was above voicing a comment when he heard Leo's final response.  
  
Leo's head shot up and turned with an almost audible snap when he heard Donatello. He stared at his brother with a confused and startled expression that could easily have become a norm for him in times to come. He couldn't believe what he was hearing out of Donatello, the neutral party, the quiet peacemaker. Was Don actually saying that this was all his fault?  
  
"What did you say, Donatello?" he demanded.  
  
Looking over at his sibling, Donnie calmly replied," I said that Raph's not the only one who's acting like he can stick his beak into everything and not get into trouble. You do it a lot too, Leo, even if you don't say you do."  
  
Leo frowned when he heard this. He honestly could not believe what he was hearing. Donnie really was saying that this whole thing was Leo's fault, and not Raphael's. Which was just so not true. At least not in Leonardo's eyes. He knew that he had helped to cause trouble, but only because his annoying younger brother had decided to be a pain again.  
  
I wouldn't even be in this mess if Raphael just learned to be patient, Leonardo thought rebelliously, If he had just waited for me and Mike to finish our game, then neither of us would've gotten into trouble. And Master Splinter's statue would be okay and he wouldn't be mad at us. Everything would be okay if he had just waited.  
  
"Are you saying that I'm the one who caused all of this, Donnie?" Leo demanded angrily.  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm saying that you caused just as much trouble as Raph did. It wasn't exactly the smartest thing for you to bother him like that, Leo. He was just washing the dishes and you were the one that bugged him," Donnie pointed out," So you started it that time, not Raph. Which means he's not the only one who isn't acting like he has a brain these days and that's all I'm trying to tell you."  
  
Leo glanced over at his younger brother with renewed surprise. He wasn't used to Donatello taking this sort of attitude and behavior. First he had taken charge in the kitchen to keep himself and Raphael from fighting and now this. What was going on this morning? Was Donnie actually changing in personality or something?  
  
Or maybe he's just making sense and you don't want to see it, an inner voice scolded Leo, Don's right. You haven't exactly been using your head the last couple of days. You keep getting into trouble and are arguing with Raph more than you usually do.  
  
Having to face this truth within himself, Leonardo reluctantly had to agree with his inner voice's reasoning. He had been acting pretty stupid ever since the statuette had been broken. He had been frustrated and upset, and basically confused over having to sort through all the feelings he was going through.  
  
Part of those feelings was what he had unleashed on Raphael earlier. He had been so wrapped up sorting out his emotions that he had taken out his frustrations on the most appropriate target. Now that he thought of that, Leo realized that this was not the person he was supposed to be.  
  
Raphael was the one who was supposed to lose his temper all the time. That was his nature and all right for him. But for Leonardo himself to do the same thing, that was just too weird. Leo had always prided himself that he was able to keep control like his Master and could sort through his thoughts without many problems.  
  
But no matter hard he tried to keep the same control as Splinter did, Leonardo was only a boy and still had a lot to learn before he was ready for that level. So there were those times, like now, when he lost discipline and got caught up in his emotions like Raphael did on a daily basis. This was a perfectly natural reaction for just about anyone, even if Leo didn't want to admit it when someone else realized that before he did.  
  
"I know you're mad and stuff, Leo," Donnie continued suddenly," But ya can't let it get to you or you're really gonna be in a mess."  
  
"That why you stopped me and Raph in the kitchen?" Leo asked.  
  
"I already told you why I stopped you guys. It was so we wouldn't all get in trouble," Donatello answered," You know Sensei would probably nail us all if we just let you guys wreck the kitchen."  
  
"Yeah but.," Leo started.  
  
"Just face it, Leo. You were being a major dork and someone else had to use his common sense for a change. Just face it and leave it at that," Donnie replied.  
  
Donatello was a frank Turtle by nature and was rarely known for saying anything but the truth. Nor did he ever say something without reason. Donnie was mostly quiet when compared to his brothers, so he always took the time to consider his words before he spoke. So Leo knew that he could trust what his brother was saying.  
  
Still, Leo found it strange to be hearing this kind of thing straight from his brother's mouth. Normally, the only words that came out of Donnie's mouth was facts and solutions. If it was anything else, then either he was acting in the rare conversation with his siblings, playing around, or being frank about something as he was now.  
  
The more he was hearing though, the more that Leo was starting to think that maybe his brother was right. He was acting like a dork and as hard as it was for him, to take heed of his younger brother's worrying and warnings. Which got him to thinking that maybe it wasn't so bad to have someone looking out for him for a change. It meant that he could relax and didn't have to worry as much as he usually did about everything. A strange sensation, considering that it was second nature for Leonardo to worry about everyone else. But maybe he could get used to it for now, just until he was off punishment and could get his mind back on track.  
  
"Thanks for stopping us before we did anything really dumb, Donnie," Leo said quietly.  
  
"You're welcome," his brother shrugged.  
  
From where he stood behind them, Mikey watched his two brothers with silent relief. He was glad that they weren't going to start arguing about something. He'd had enough of that yesterday and this morning with Leonardo and Raphael.  
  
Those two he was used to seeing fight. Everyone was in fact, since they did that so often. Which was why it was no big deal. But to see Donnie and Leo acting like they were about to go head to head, now that was a different story.  
  
That was like saying that he and Maggie were about to fight. Now of course there were times when he bickered with his younger sister, that Mikey wouldn't deny. All brothers and sisters argued sometime, no matter how well they usually got along. But for the most part, he was very protective of Maggie and would do his best to make sure that she stayed happy. And for them to go head to head on anything like Leo and Donnie had looked about to was rare and far between.  
  
With the tension settled between his older brothers though, Mikey decided to push it from his mind. There plenty of other things for him to think about without bothering with solved problems. Namely, cleaning up the dojo and then getting to the bedroom so they could get everything done before Splinter came home.  
  
Everyone now in a calmer frame of mind, the work went by quicker than the boys would have really believed. They worked in a better harmony, working together in the same spot instead of in just one area. And in less time than it usually took them, they had managed to clear away everything and to put it all back into the proper places.  
  
Well, almost everything was in its proper place. There were still some things that had no place at all and had to be dealt with accordingly. Which was Leonardo had in mind when he headed for the dojo door. He was just about to exit when Don saw where he was going and called to his older brother.  
  
"Where are you going?" Donatello asked.  
  
"I'm taking this stuff to the kitchen so I can throw it away," Leo replied.  
  
He held up his hands to show off some cloth scraps that had been forgotten in one corner of the dojo. Knowing how insistent Splinter was about their practice area being perfectly clean and in order, Leo knew it best to get rid of what he found quickly.  
  
Donatello though, wasn't really too sure of his brother's intentions. Taking the garbage to the kitchen would put him in almost direct contact with Raphael again. Which meant that there was certain to be another confrontation between the brothers. And if there was only Maggie there to try and stop them, then it was bound to get nasty.  
  
"You're not gonna start arguing with Raph again, are you?" Donnie asked suspiciously. "No, I'm not," Leo insisted.  
  
"You serious, Leo? You know I'll tell Splinter if you're lying to me," Donnie warned.  
  
"Nothing's gonna happen, Don," Leonardo assured his brother," I told you, I'm just gonna take this stuff and throw it out. Then I'll come back and help you guys in the bedroom. I promise."  
  
"All right. Just don't take too long. You know our room's a mess and we'll be in major trouble if it's not clean when Sensei gets back," Donatello replied.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I know, Donnie," Leo said, waving an unconcerned hand at his brother as he turned and left the room.  
  
The trip back down the hall was a short one and a lot less stressful than the one that he had made earlier with his brothers. After talking to Don like that and getting their work in the dojo over with, Leo felt a bit better. He was still frustrated with all that was happening, but not so much as before. He was now in a different state of mind that allowed him to see things in a whole new light.  
  
Leonardo could now see that there were better ways for him to take out his anger. If he concentrated on his work and let his emotions out while he did his chores, then it would release at least some of what he felt. Then he could get on with his day and take the rest of his punishment as it came without trouble.  
  
This was an attitude that stuck with him until the moment he entered the kitchen. For as soon as he saw his brother again, the new resolution that Leo had made left him and brought back the old. It was a reaction that had occurred so often that he didn't even realize what was going on.  
  
He had come in to find that Raphael and Magnolia were talking while they worked. The exact subject was hard for him to tell, since he just caught Raph's words as he came in and Maggie was turned so that her hands couldn't be seen. But it was obviously something serious, since neither one noticed his entrance.  
  
Raphael he might understand, considering that this sibling usually didn't notice most of what was happening around him unless directly looking for or at it. Maggie on the other hand, now that was a different story. Her hearing was sharper than any of her brothers and so she could pick up things that they could not. So it was strange that she hadn't heard Leonardo come in.  
  
Raph's probably yapping about so much that she doesn't know I'm here, Leo thought in annoyance, Must be something really stupid if it's got that much of her attention.  
  
Turning his attention from his siblings, Leo looked about the rest of the kitchen. On the counter, he saw that only about half of the dishes were finished and the rest were either still on the table or in the sink waiting to be washed. Somehow, it didn't surprise him that this was so. Raphael always had a habit of making slower than they had to.  
  
Man, why does he always have to do this? Leo thought angrily, He starts something and then takes forever to get it done. No wonder Master Splinter says he needs to lean to be more balanced. He rushes too much when we're practicing and then he does everything else slower than Mike when he wakes up in the morning.  
  
In that instant, Maggie had turned around. In her hands, she had another plate that had just been washed and needed to be dried. Her vision turned enough that she could see that someone else had arrived and that she and Raph were no longer alone.  
  
What are you doing here? Maggie asked when she saw Leo completely.  
  
"I came in here to throw some stuff away," he told his sister," What are you guys doing? Aren't you done yet?"  
  
"No, we're not. We'll get it done soon," Raphael answered gruffly.  
  
He didn't turn around a second time after first learning that his brother was there. Raph just went back to washing the dishes, keeping his mind on that task. He knew that Leo was now watching every move that he made, so he took care in what he did and deliberately took his time in washing the dishes. In this way, he could make sure that Leo couldn't say he was doing his work poorly as he had earlier.  
  
"Well, you need to hurry it up some. You're never gonna get that stuff done if you two just stand around talking like that," Leonardo warned as he tossed his cargo into the garbage can nearby," You'll get into big trouble if you're not finished in here when Master Splinter comes home."  
  
"Whatever Leo," Raph snorted.  
  
"I'm serious, Raphael. We're already done in the dojo and we've been working almost as long as you have," his brother said," Now we're gonna go clean up in the bedroom, and you better know we're not gonna do your share of it just 'cause you're slow in here."  
  
"We'll get it done when we get it done, Leo. We're not gonna do this halfway just because you want us to hurry it up," Raph retorted.  
  
He was desperately trying to keep control over his temper for a change while their sister was present. After sharing so much with Maggie in such a short amount of time and assuring her that everything was all right, Raphael wasn't going to risk scaring her again. That would only lead to more problems and he knew it.  
  
So he kept his back to Leo and his hands on the dishes. That way, he didn't have to look at the one that was upsetting him so much and get his work done at the same time. It partially worked that he didn't feel a total urge to nail Leo in the beak like he usually did. But that didn't stop Leo from still berating his brother.  
  
"I'm just saying that you need to hurry it up and finish this, Raphael. You're just gonna get yourself and Maggie in trouble if you don't," Leo warned.  
  
"Why don't you just mind your own business for a change, Leo?" Raphael snapped, unable to stop himself glaring over his shoulder at the other boy," No one asked you what we were supposed to be doing anyway. Maggie and me are just making sure everything gets done right, not messed up."  
  
Leo was about to respond, when Maggie asked, Please just go, Leo. We're gonna get done soon, so you don't have to worry about it. So please just go and let us finish this before you act silly again.  
  
For a moment, Leonardo was speechless. It wasn't the first time that Raphael had told him to mind his own business. He told Leo that at least once a week, if not more during the course of daily routines. But to have Maggie, his baby sister, tell him to go before he acted dumb again, that was a different story.  
  
Sure, she was asking him nicely to leave, but that was beside the point. The fact that she was doing it at all was just beyond him. The only time that she ever asked him to stop anything was when she was trying to rest or she wanted him to leave her toys alone. Other than that, she just ignored Leo when he went into bossy mode or was just annoying in general. So to have her ask him to go and let them work as if she were his age or older was just a little too strange for Leo at the moment.  
  
No, she's just trying to stop us like Don did earlier, Leo thought as he kept his gaze divided between his sister and brother, Well, that's nice of you Maggie, but this is not about you.  
  
Keeping his tone neutral since it was Maggie, Leo said," This is between me and Raph, all right, Maggie? So just keep out of it and just dry the dish."  
  
"Don't talk to her like she's stupid, Leo, because she's not," Raph warned," And she's right. Just go away and let us get this done."  
  
"I wasn't talking to you, Raphael. I was just telling her to keep out of this. It's none of her business," Leo retorted.  
  
"Well, it's my business when I say that you can't talk to her like that. Maggie's not dumb like a certain dork I know," Raph snorted.  
  
"Dork? At least I'm not some arrogant jerk with an attitude," Raph hissed.  
  
"You know, that's your problem, Raphael. That's why I can't stand you. You just have to think you're right about everything," Leo barked  
  
"And just what are you saying?" Raph demanded.  
  
"I'm saying that I'm tired of your attitude and your big mouth. You think that you're better than everyone else just because you act tough and I've had enough of that," Leo snapped.  
  
"Yeah? Well, I'm tired of you always bossing me around and thinking that you can do whatever you want just 'cause you're a Sensei's pet," Raph countered.  
  
"I am NOT a Sensei's pet!" Leo protested.  
  
"Yes, you are," Raph sneered, knowing that he had hit a nerve," You always have to do whatever Splinter does, always have to be the perfect student and act like you're his favorite."  
  
Leo growled again, unable to think of a response. He knew that it was true that he wanted to be a good student to their Master and followed his examples and lessons closely. In his eyes, that was only understandable. After all, Splinter was their father and he was the one that knew what was best for them all. He knew the best ways to live in the world and how to survive to be the best warrior possible. Why wouldn't anyone want to be like him?  
  
But to have Raphael throw these facts into his face like that, that was just something Leo couldn't stand for. To him, that was not only insulting Leonardo himself but Master Splinter as well. And that was something he couldn't let go unchallenged.  
  
"I'd rather be more like Master Splinter than a stupid loudmouth like you, hothead," Leo retorted," At least Sensei knows how to do the right thing instead of making everyone else around him miserable like you do."  
  
Raph growled at his brother, forgetting the dishes entirely. He now turned all the way around so that he could meet Leonardo face to face. Rivulets of soapy water ran from his hands, a reminder that he had forgotten to dry them when his hands had left the sink and its contents. A fact that he really didn't care about or paid attention to.  
  
Standing his ground, Leonardo glared right back at his brother. There was no way he was about to back down from anyone now, let alone his upstart sibling. He was tired of backing down like he had been forced to for the last two days. Though not a forceful person by nature, Leo knew that now was the time for action and not words.  
  
So the brothers began a war of intimidation. Glares only at first, followed by more threatening words and insults that flew continuously. First it was slow, but steadily gained strength as the brothers continued to argue. Usually throwing the same things back at each other that had begun this whole mess.  
  
Sadly, this meant that the real truth was that the boys were only bringing up old grievances instead of new ones. They had held these feelings of jealousy and resentment toward one another for many years now. Often, Leo and Raph had acted out at least a portion of these when they fought. But thanks to what had been happening to them, everything felt was being escalated to a new level. This time, it was serious and personal and they both knew it.  
  
"You know, Leo. You never did make any sense. You say that I've got a big mouth, well at least I'm not the one that lectures everyone and makes everything about as clear as mud," Raph said as things continued to escalate.  
  
"You wanna get things clear, then let's do it. Let's settle things," Leo growled, his cool head finally leaving him.  
  
"What are you getting at, Sensei's Pet?" Raphael demanded.  
  
Part of him was still on guard against Leo. He knew that his usually stiff and uptight brother could be sneaky when he wanted to be. So it was best to be ready for anything, even when you were as mad as a starving junkyard dog.  
  
"I'm saying that we finish this once and for all, that's what, Raphael," his brother said coldly," I'm tired of always having to fight with you on everything we do. Now, I say it's time to end it."  
  
A brief second passed as a shadow of disbelief passed over Raphael's face. He honestly could not believe what he was hearing. Leonardo, the perfect son and student, was actually suggesting that they have a duel? As much as he wanted to take a crack at his brother, it just seemed too good to be true. It had to be some sort of trick or something.  
  
"And how exactly do expect us to do that, Sensei's pet? We can't exactly duke it out in the dojo. Don and Mikey would hear us for sure and then we'd really be in for it when they tattled to Splinter," Raph demanded.  
  
"Simple, wise guy. We go some place outside of the lair to settle this. When we do, we fight and see which one of us is the better ninja. Whoever wins, he's in charge from now on and the other has to do what he says," Leo snapped.  
  
Those last words were as redundant and useless as they came. If they did what Leonardo was suggesting, it wouldn't even be a contest. They both knew that Leo was the better ninja of the two. He never lost his cool in a fight the way that Raph did, so he could easily pick someone off when they slipped up. So he would easily have a better chance at winning than his short-tempered brother.  
  
The only advantages that Raph might ever hope to have over his brother were his strength and his height. Though being the second son, Raphael was easily the stronger of himself and Leo, and this helped to give him an edge against the latter's skill. Plus, being about the same height, neither one could tower over the other and so they remained on equal footing in that area.  
  
However, despite his misgivings at Leonardo's skills, Raphael was more than willing to take up this challenge. If it was out of the lair, then there would no restrictions on them as there usually was. No Splinter around to break them up or annoying siblings who thought they could try and do the same. He could finally give Leonardo the pounding that he had been itching to do for years.  
  
"Are you actually serious, Leo? You wanna fight me?" Raph asked.  
  
"Yes, I am," his brother hissed.  
  
Raph growled," Fine. Then tell me how it's supposed to go down?"  
  
"Huh?" Leo replied almost stupidly," What do you mean? We're just gonna finish this."  
  
"You know what I mean, Sensei's pet," Raph grumbled, not believing how stupid his brother be, even for Leo," We take some kind weapons with us to fight with or just go as we are?"  
  
"As we are," Leo said quickly," We're not allowed to touch the weapons and if we take anything then the others will definitely know that there's something wrong."  
  
"Fine. That's settled, now I'm gonna choose where we go," Raph snorted.  
  
"And who said that you could do that?" Leo demanded.  
  
"You chose the terms of what we do, so I'm choosing the place. I ain't letting you hammer all this out, Sensei's pet," Raph snapped.  
  
Leonardo resisted the urge to smack Raph upside the head. He knew that it was better to save that for their duel and besides, he did have a point. Even if this was all his idea and Raphael did agree with it, it was better to let another have some part in this. That way, at least something would be equal between them in this.  
  
"Okay, have your way," he conceded," You choose where we're gonna go."  
  
"Good," Raphael snorted.  
  
"Then where is it gonna be?" Leo asked.  
  
"Give me a minute to think," Raph hissed.  
  
"The way you think, it could take all day and we don't have that kinda time. Master Splinter will be back here before you make a decision," Leo snorted.  
  
"The Junction," Raphael blurted suddenly," We're going to the Junction."  
  
The instant those words left him, a silence spread over the kitchen that had not been there since the night before. Leonardo stared at his brother with the same disbelief that Raph had felt when he offered the challenge. He could not honestly believe that he had heard right. A feeling which was easily mirrored in Raphael, who couldn't believe that he had just said such a thing.  
  
"Are you serious?" Leo asked slowly.  
  
For a moment, Raphael could not answer. He just stared almost blankly at his brother, who had a nearly identical expression on his own face. Raph hadn't meant to say that he wanted to go to the Junction. It had just come out.  
  
Oh man, that was so STUPID! Raph groaned to himself, Why'd I say that I wanted to fight at the Junction?!  
  
As much he wanted to take back his words, Raph already knew that it was too late. He and Leo both knew that whatever location he had named would be the place they would settle their problems. To go back on that would just prove that he was too chicken to face his own choices and that couldn't be allowed to happen. So the only choice was to go through with what he had chosen.  
  
"Yeah," Raph nodded firmly," Yeah, I'm serious. That's where I want to go. We go to the Junction."  
  
"Fine," Leo hissed," We'll go to the Junction. You and me. First one to chicken out or gets his tail beat loses and has to do whatever the other says from now on. Deal?"  
  
"Fine with me," Raph growled back.  
  
"Then let's go," Leo snorted, making for the door.  
  
Raphael started to follow after him when he felt something grab onto the lower part of his arm and grasp it tightly. He stopped and looked back to see what, or rather who, it was. Not too much to his surprise, little Magnolia was digging her heels in the kitchen floor and trying to pull Raphael back again.  
  
Maggie had watched her brothers from the moment that they had started to exchange words. At first, she was merely nervous that they might just start arguing like a pair of brats again. If they did that, then it meant that she would either have to stay here and listen until one of the others came to see what the problem was, Splinter came back, or she would have to break it up herself. None of these options were particularly welcome in her eyes, but those were all that were open to her.  
  
So she waited and watched them, trying to determine just what she would have to do. It was hard to figure out at first, since all her brothers were doing were just glaring and hissing at each other. That was normal and meant that she should stay out of the way for now.  
  
There were only two exceptions that she made to this action. One had been she tried to get Leonardo to leave, to keep him from arguing further with Raph. She had known that tactic would be a long shot at best, but she had tried it anyhow. That hadn't helped matters and so she knew to stay out of this for the moment and because she did so, was soon forgotten by the two combatants.  
  
That changed the moment Leo blurted that it was time to settle their problems once and fall. One might have assumed that Maggie would be happy at such an opportunity. If successful, then it might mean her brothers would stop fighting and get along with one another for a change.  
  
Maggie knew her brothers too well though and when one of them talked in the tones that Leonardo used, she knew it could only mean one thing. Trouble, plain and simple. Which equaled it was time to be more on edge than ever. And when Raph chose a place and Leo agreed, and they started to leave the room, Maggie had reacted for the second time.  
  
She had jumped from her position by the sink and immediately latched onto her brother's arm, trying desperately to pull him back. It really didn't make much of a difference. Being older and larger than his sister, it was no question that Raphael would be stronger than her. He could easily just drag her along behind him if he wished and have no trouble doing so.  
  
This time, he did no such thing. He only stopped and looked back at his sister, his soften expression from earlier was now replaced by its normal hardness. The look in his eyes scared Maggie more than she wanted to admit or to see. But she didn't back down, not this time. She stood her ground, looking back at her brother wit defiant but pleading eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" Raphael demanded.  
  
Trying to help you from being stupid, Maggie shot back.  
  
"It's not your business when I do something, Maggie. Now let go," Raphael ordered.  
  
He was no longer in the mood to protect his sister's feelings from being hurt. There were other things to be handled now. If she got in the way, then that was her own fault and no concern of his.  
  
No, Maggie answered, clutching her brother's arm more tightly.  
  
"I said let go," Raphael said more firmly.  
  
No, I won't. You'll just get into more trouble if Master Splinter catches you out there, Maggie protested, So please, don't go.  
  
She could only use one hand to speak, as one remained tightly hooked and planted around Raphael's arm. So her words were a bit choppier than usual. But her meaning was still clear enough for her brother to understand.  
  
He knew that she wanted him to stay instead of going off into the sewers with Leo. He knew that his sister was only trying to keep him out of more trouble. It was a nice thought and Raphael was grateful for his sister's concern. But now was not the time for this sort of nonsense.  
  
A challenge had been made between himself and his brother, and Raphael was not about to back down for anything or anyone this time. Well, almost nothing would stop him. When he looked into his younger sister's defiant and pleading eyes, he almost cracked.  
  
Maggie was one of the few people that could ever touch his heart like this. She had a way of talking to him and reaching him that only Splinter could compare with. That understanding, though it didn't always show, gave Raphael reason to sometimes follow his sister's wishes instead of acting on his usual, rash impulses.  
  
So it was hard for him to resist the pleading gaze that Maggie shot up at him. Part of him truly wanted to just this go, if only to keep his sister from getting upset again. But another side of him absolutely refused to back down. Doing that would be the coward's way out and that was something Raphael just couldn't live with.  
  
"Just stay here and keep out of trouble, Maggie. I'll be back later," Raphael ordered as he brushed her off.  
  
He and Leonardo then left the kitchen, a truly bewildered Maggie staring after them. She almost tore after them, to try and stop her brothers herself before they got away. But part of her held Maggie back. That side of her knew that it wouldn't do her any good to go after them herself.  
  
She was smaller and weaker than her brothers and Raphael had already proven that neither one was about to listen to her. Which meant that if she was going to stop them, then Maggie was going to have to find other options. And that could only mean that there was one thing left to do. In a heartbeat, she was tearing out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her to find her other brothers. Hopefully, they would have better luck than she would.  
  
A/N: Oh boy. This certainly turned out to be longer than I first intended. But I guess that's what happens when you're bored and get too caught up in your work. And I know that Leo seems a bit out of character in suggesting the duel, but even he has sort of a bad side to him. I just thought I would bring it out in this.  
  
Leo: I do NOT have a bad side, Streetwyse!  
  
Me: Just keep telling yourself that, Leo. Anyhow, I hope that everyone enjoyed this and I promised I'll get the next chapter out sometime soon. Later. ;P 


	7. Hoping for the best

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT or anything associated with it. All I own of my own creations, so if ya wanna use them, please ask first. Thank you. (  
  
Chapter 6: Hoping for the best  
  
A/N: *gets a fire extinguisher for her ignited keyboard* Sorry it took me so long to get out another chapter. Reality's a bit more brutal than I really like it to be and took another major toll on me. But I'm trying to stick out the trouble life's brought me and getting on with the show, so to speak. Enjoy the read ahead. (  
  
Don and Mikey had gone straight to their room after Leo's departure. They had already started to divide the work between them and decided that Leo and Raph could have whatever was leftover. After all, the latter pair weren't there to voice any opinions, so it was only fair in the minds of Don and Mike. Especially since this was how they always divided the chores of cleaning the shared bedroom when they were separate groups.  
  
Upon entering their bedrooms, the two had gone to opposite sides of the room. Don, who had the lower bunk of Leo's, began his share by pulling out another box that he had stored there and picking up the pieces of metal and trinkets that were scattered about the foot of his bed. These were things that he had gathered on his own explorations in the sewers and brought back home to experiment with to see what he could make.  
  
Mikey had followed a similar course by going to his side of the room. He didn't store anything in a box under his bed though. Instead, he was picking up his drawing notebook and the few comics that he had. The notebook he put under his pillow, since its contents were private for the time being, and the comics he put in his part of the dresser that he shared with his brothers.  
  
When he was done with that, Mikey then started to make his bed again. It hadn't been made very well when he had gotten up earlier and Splinter had told him to fix it later. Now that he had the chance, the young turtle took a chance to straighten the sheets and to put them in relative order. While he did, he chanced to look over his shoulder and spotted what Don was up to.  
  
"How much junk do you have to put under there anyway, Donnie? It looks like you have a mini junkyard," Mikey snickered.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny, Mikey," Don snorted as he finished putting everything into the box and shoved it under his bed," I'll have you know that this isn't just junk. It's part of my new invention that I'm working on."  
  
Before Michaelangelo could respond with another taunt, Maggie suddenly burst into the room. She came through the door at top speed and only started making an attempt to stop herself once she was inside the room. Don and Mikey, neither one not sure what was wrong, did the only thing that they could think of to avoid a collision with their sister.  
  
They both jumped onto their beds while she skidded to a halt right into the dresser. Not really hurt from the impact, Maggie had landed into a stunned head over tail heap. Her brothers continued to look at her from the relative safety of their beds, neither one sure what was going on.  
  
Finally pulling herself into an upright position, Maggie started to collect her wits again. She was breathing hard from her mad dash and it took her several seconds before she was able to catch her breath again. Her brothers, surprised as they were by her sudden entrance into their room, looked at her with concern. After all, it wasn't often that they saw her scrambling into their room like something behind her was about to kill her.  
  
"What's wrong, Maggie? Are you okay?" Mikey asked quickly as he and Don got off their bed and to the floor again.  
  
Immediately forgetting her exhaustion, Maggie's head shot up and she stared Mikey straight in the eye. She stayed seated on the floor, but her hands were flying less than a heartbeat later into speech.  
  
Leo and Raph are gone! Maggie kept signing over and over again.  
  
Her motions were so frantic and frenzied that it was hard for Donatello and Michaelangelo to understand what she was saying. It was just a blur to them that looked more like gibberish movements than speech they were used to.  
  
"Will you slow down?" Mikey finally demanded," I can't understand anything you're sayin', Maggie."  
  
His words were enough to halt Maggie's words, but not enough to stop her still pounding heart. Nor did it help the worry and fear that had been steadily growing in her eyes. These remained as strong as the moment that her oldest two brothers had declared their duel and left.  
  
Now that she had outwardly stopped acting so frantic, Don and Mike took this as a chance to make sense of the situation. To begin with, they both walked over and helped their sister back to her feet. She didn't resist them, though her body remained tense and rigid. This played as a major clue that something was definitely wrong and neither boy missed it. But they weren't going to rush this, that much was certain. If they did, Maggie would just start babbling again and they would be back at square one again.  
  
"There. Now just take it easy and stay calm, Maggie," Don said," Just tell us what's wrong and we'll see how we can help."  
  
I already told you! Leo and Raph are GONE! Maggie hissed.  
  
"Gone? What'd ya mean they're gone?" Mikey asked.  
  
Hissing in frustration, Maggie repeated, I told you! They're gone, not here anymore, they're.  
  
To stop her from rambling, Donatello reached out and took hold of his sister's hands. He held them firmly, making it impossible for her to move them no matter how much she struggled. Not sure why he was doing this, Maggie glared up at her brother indignantly, her eyes demanding an explanation.  
  
"You need to calm down for a minute," he told her," We can't understand a word you're saying, Maggie. You just keep babbling and not making any sense."  
  
Maggie just looked at him urgent outrage, pleading with him to let her hands go. She knew what he was trying to say to her. But now was not the time for them to be acting calm. Now was the time for action before something bad happened.  
  
"I'm going to let you go now," Don instructed," But you have to stay calm and speak slowly or else I'm gonna have to do this again. Okay?"  
  
Maggie just nodded, though she nearly tried to yank her hands away again. Releasing her, Donatello said," Okay. You said that Leo and Raph are gone. What do you mean? Did something happen?"  
  
Yes something happened. Leo came in the kitchen and he started arguing with Raph again, Maggie said more slowly but with an angry glare in her eyes, I tried to get them to stop, but they wouldn't listen to me. They just kept arguing and calling each other names until Leo said that it was time to settle things once and for all. Raph agreed with him. Then they left the lair and I came to get you. That's what happened.  
  
Throughout her entire explanation, the two Turtles had undergone a serious change in attitude. At first, they had only been curious as to what was wrong with their sister and why she was so upset. Then they became concerned when they heard that their brothers were gone. Now, as they were filled in on the missing details, one was filled with worry while the other was caught between that and anger.  
  
"I can't believe Leo. He promised me that he wouldn't argue with Raphael and he did anyway. I knew I shouldn't have let him go," Don grumbled.  
  
"Just chill, Donnie," Mike told his brother uneasily," We gotta find out where they went. Maybe we can stop'em if we get there in time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Sorry," Don agreed.  
  
"Do you know where they went?" Mikey asked.  
  
Not really, Maggie said, They just said something about going to some place called the Junction and finishing things there, but that's all I know.  
  
Once she had explained what she had known, Maggie expected that her brothers might know what Raph and Leo had been talking about. She certainly didn't and part of her was dying to know just what the Junction was and why in the world her brothers would choose to go to it. But if she thought that she would get any immediate reaction, Maggie was seriously mistaken.  
  
If anything, her presence was totally ignored. Don and Mike's faces greatly paled as they soaked in their sister's news and looked at one another with a sickened expression. They knew exactly where their brothers had gone and the dangers that were attached to that particular area of the sewers.  
  
"I can't believe those two are so stupid. They know that we're not supposed to go near there. It's dangerous," Donatello grumbled.  
  
"Got that right," Mikey nodded in agreement.  
  
What is the Junction? Maggie asked, looking from one brother to another and back again.  
  
And again, she didn't get an answer. Her two older brothers were too wrapped up in their knowledge to notice their sister's presence. They just kept saying that Leo and Raph were stupid and that this Junction place was dangerous. Which was really starting to get on Maggie's nerves and at this point, that was not a good thing for anyone.  
  
First she had to put up with her oldest two brothers acting like idiots and going off to duke it out in a place that was obviously dangerous. Now she had to put up with almost the same thing with the last two. Only this time, they were ignoring her instead of giving her the answers that she wanted.  
  
Why couldn't I have been an only child? Maggie thought.  
  
She reached over and tugged on Donnie's arm. Startled out of his own frustrations, he looked down at his sister as if he were seeing her for the first time. Seeing her frown and the near hiss that was on her lips, he guessed that she was getting upset about something else.  
  
"What now?" he said.  
  
What IS the Junction? Maggie demanded again, letting go of his arm.  
  
"Oh, well it's where all the drainage from the surface leaves the pipes and collects into a big pool before it goes into the river," Donnie explained," The only safe places that you can reach it is either by climbing from the lower conduits and onto a big pipe that's high over the pool or taking a lower passage that runs near the pool."  
  
How high the big pipe? Maggie asked uncertainly.  
  
"I'm not really sure. I think that Master Splinter said that it was about 15 feet or so," Donatello shrugged.  
  
"But it's still a long way down," Mikey interjected.  
  
"Yeah, it is," Don nodded.  
  
What else did Sensei say about this Junction place? How do Leo and Raph even know how to get to a bad place like that? their sister asked frantically.  
  
"We went there once a long time ago with Master Splinter when he was looking for supplies. The passage we took went near there and that's when Sensei showed us that it was dangerous. He said that we weren't supposed to go there, no matter what," Donatello replied.  
  
I don't remember going to a place like that, Maggie protested.  
  
"That's 'cause you were just three years old when Master Splinter took us there, Maggie," Mikey explained," You were too little to remember anything about it."  
  
Oh, his sister said.  
  
"But we remember enough that Master Splinter told us never to go there again," Donnie said," He said that if you fall off that pipe, the only place that you'll end up in is the pool. From there, the current will sweep you away underground until it pulls you under and you go with everything else out into the river."  
  
How far is the river from the Junction? Maggie asked uncertainly.  
  
"Too far, Maggie. By the time you reached it, you would have drowned. That's what makes that place so dangerous," Donatello replied solemnly.  
  
Maggie's eyes lit up with fear at this information. It brought an instant realization to her mind that made her stomach turn in knots. If what Donnie was saying was true and the Junction really was dangerous, that could only mean one thing and she didn't like the thought of it at all.  
  
Wait. You mean that if Leo or Raph falls off that pipe, then., Maggie began.  
  
"Exactly. If one of them falls off at the Junction, they're in major trouble," Donatello nodded.  
  
We gotta do something to stop them! Magnolia said quickly.  
  
"Ya got that right," Mikey agreed," Let's go!"  
  
He turned and started to make a break for the door. Before he had taken no more than a few steps though, Mikey felt a short pain spreading through his arm. He involuntarily yelped once and then stopped and turned to see what the cause had been. His eyes immediately met the gaze of Donatello, who had one hand positioned to strike again and looking like he was more than willing.  
  
"What'd ya do that for, Donnie?" Mikey demanded, rubbing the sore spot on his arm for the second time in as many days.  
  
"Use your head, Mikey. Someone has to stay here and watch Maggie," Donatello hissed," You know that Master Splinter would blow a fuse if we just left her alone."  
  
"Then we take her with us," Mikey said," We can't just sit around here talking. We gotta find Raph and Leo."  
  
Yeah, Maggie agreed instantly, I can keep up with you guys. I'm not a baby.  
  
"No way. That's even worse and you both know it," Donnie said," If we're all gone, then Splinter will go ballistic when he finds out and you know that he'll never let us hear the end of it when he finds us."  
  
"We.we could just go and be back before he gets here. He'll never know," Mikey stammered.  
  
"Get real. You can't hide something like that from Sensei and you know it, Mikey," Don snorted.  
  
"But.," Mikey stated.  
  
Shaking his head, Don replied," First, if we make it there in time, we still have to convince Leo and Raph to come back and you know that won't happen without starting another fight. No, someone has to stay here with Maggie until Splinter gets back while someone else goes after them. Then they can tell him what happened and he can help too."  
  
But I want to help too, Maggie protested.  
  
The words had barely left her when Donnie's face took on a severe tone. It was a far cry from the sharpness that Splinter held in his expressions when he was about to go into a lecture. But it was still enough that the boy was able to get his own point across to a pair of younger siblings.  
  
"Look we don't have time to argue about this, Maggie. You and Mike are staying here to wait for Splinter and that's final," Donatello ordered.  
  
It was strange to see him take command as he had been doing today. That role usually fell to Leonardo, who had the natural tendencies of a leader. If he had been present and acting sane by his brother's standards, Donnie would have happily let Leo stay in command. But he wasn't in either case, so that meant that someone else had to be forced to take the reins of leadership for the time being.  
  
Being the oldest present, Donnie knew instinctively that whether he liked it or not, he was that person. In reaction to this, he had adjusted at least part of his attitude accordingly. Which meant that he would have to keep his mind focused and on the serious side instead of just the rational he was used to. So when he spoke in that tone and action, his siblings, so unused to Donnie being such a person, had reacted to his orders almost without question.  
  
There was still a small spark of rebellion planted in Mikey's heart however and it refused to die down. He knew that Donatello was right in that someone had to stay behind with their sister until Splinter returned. Being younger than her brothers, she was the boys' responsibility whenever their father was gone. Which meant that they had to keep her safe and out of trouble. That much Mikey was willing to do, even though he didn't understand the reason why it had to be him.  
  
Donnie was just as capable of watching Maggie as he was and they both knew it. So why didn't Don stay behind while Mikey went out to find their missing brothers? It was a question that was burning in him and one that he wanted answered then and there, despite the urgency of their situation.  
  
"Why don't you stay with Maggie?" Mikey demanded," I know the sewers as well as you do. I can find Leo and Raph before they get to the Junction."  
  
Staring hard at his younger brother, Donnie answered," You're staying here with Maggie because I said so, Michaelangelo. I'm older than you both, so I'm just as responsible for keeping you out of trouble as Leo would if he was here. So just stop arguing about it and both of you stay here until I get back with Leo and Raph."  
  
For a few seconds, it looked as if Mikey might try to argue his point further. But after another look at Don's hardening expression, he decided against it. Donatello was serious this time and he meant every word.  
  
Conceding defeat, Mikey nodded and moved out of his brother's way. Beside him, Maggie did the same thing. Like Mikey, she wanted to do more to help than just stay here. But she also saw the reasoning behind Don's logic and she could only pray that it was enough to help him reach the others in time. So she moved out of the way and gave Don the room he needed to leave.  
  
Satisfied that his brother and sister would be safe, Donatello made a dash for the door. Since his brothers had a head start on him, Don didn't even bother to get his bo and the rest of his gear. He just ran as fast as he could for the front entrance and out into the sewers. Taking a moment to get his bearings, he picked the best direction that he remembered for the Junction and took off into the sewers.  
  
A/N: Okay, the end of the shortest chapter that I've written for this story and the opening for the next to begin. I'm sorry to say that the next part won't be out for sometime. I've got a lot going on right now and I can't get to my fanfics as much as I would like. But I'll get it out as soon as I can, that I can promise. 


	8. Mortal Consequences

Disclaimer: Again. Don't own TMNT or anything associated. All I have own are my originals. Thank you. (  
  
Chapter 7: Mortal Consequences  
  
A/N: All right, maybe I got this done sooner than I expected. I honestly did not think that I would spend so much time writing. But since I did this so fast, it may not be as good as my other chapters. If that's the case, then I may take it down and revise it later on. Until that's for certain, please enjoy what I've got. And in the near future, I'll try and get more on..  
  
Raph: *comes in* Hey, I thought everyone was here to read the story, not listen to you keep yakkin' like that. Are ya gonna let them get with it or not?  
  
*glares at the intruder* I thought I told you not to bother me when I'm in the middle of something. So if you would please leave before you make me do something you'll regret.  
  
Raph: You're the one who keeps yakkin', not..  
  
*snaps fingers, putting a zipper on Raph* As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I hope to get more on this fic done. Until then, enjoy and read while I take care of my other annoyances. Hey Raph, got a sec?  
  
Strangely, the journey to the Junction was not as rowdy as one might have expected. From the way that they had tried to go at one another and their actions before leaving home, anyone would have thought that Leo and Raph would be arguing the entire way. If anything, this was the farthest thing from the truth.  
  
Their journey was one of silence and angry glares as they ran through the tunnels of the sewer to their destination. This took some time however, as they had to recall their path from a memory that was somewhat clouded from years of disuse. After all, they had only gone to the Junction when they were six and that had been four years before.  
  
That one time had only happened because Splinter had been taking them through another passage that went parallel to the Junction. When they had heard the roaring water from the different pipes leading from all over the city as it gathered into the pool, the boys had grown curious. They had asked Splinter what it was and if it was dangerous, because the noise of it reminded more than one of them what they thought a monster sounded like.  
  
Only as a lesson to show his sons that it was not a monster but still a dangerous place nonetheless, Splinter took his children to see the cause of the noise. From a lower tunnel that was well away from waters, he led them to what he called the Junction. It was a place shrouded in gloom and filled with shadows that spread over water and land alike.  
  
Both curious and nervous about what they saw, the Turtles had looked on at the sight with awe. Never in their young lives had they ever seen anything so murky and desolate of life. It was like something of a bad dream, though not nearly that of a nightmare. But whatever it was to the mind, it was certainly enough to scare them into listening to their Sensei. He knew of this place and warned his sons of the dangers that came with it, telling them never to go there again.  
  
In the years to come, the boys had respected their father's wishes and stayed clear of the Junction. Sometimes, if they were on foraging expeditions with Splinter, they might take the passage that ran near the Junction. But that was not often and only taken when no other routes home were open. It was also the closest that any of them ever came to being near the Junction since that first day when they were young. Until today.  
  
Which was what happened when Leo and Raph finally arrived, they found the very place that they had only gone to once in their lives but remembered vividly before them. They had come through the lower tunnel that they had used years ago and then climbed up to where the big pipe was. From there, the view proved to be just as eerie and spooky as it had been all those years ago. The same shadowy water still lapped at the edges of the pool, the pipes were just as jagged and misshapen before, and the darkness was just as thick as it had always been.  
  
"Okay," Leo said after a moment of glancing about," Now that we're here, how do you want to do this?"  
  
Caught off guard, Raphael could only look at his brother is annoyed disbelief. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Hadn't they already agreed how this situation was going to be handled?  
  
"I thought we already agreed that we were just gonna fight it out," Raph accused," So how can you ask how we're supposed to do this?"  
  
"That was before you suggested this place," Leo snapped," But now that we're, I think you'll notice that there isn't a lot of room for us to have a duel. If it's not underwater, then it's too high for us to reach."  
  
"Don't be such a dork, Leo. The answer you're looking for is right over there," Raphael snorted.  
  
He pointed to the long, heavy pipe that lay across the pool below them. The steel it consisted of was nearly an inch thick, giving testament to the effort that was put into it to keep the pipe in working order. On the top, there was a layer of muck that had been gathered for countless years until it almost formed a carpet across the entire length of the pipe.  
  
This layer wasn't really that visible in the dimness that filled the Junction. The only thing that could even hint at its presence was the fact that it was a darker stripe against the blackness of the old pipe. Which was just enough.  
  
"We stand on that pipe and spar for as long as we can," Raph suggested," Just like we agreed, the first one to lose the fight or chickens out is the loser."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Leo asked as he nervously looked down at the pool below. "You got a better idea?" his brother snorted.  
  
"Not really," Leo admitted.  
  
"Then let's do this," Raphael growled.  
  
Just as he was about to take a step toward the pipe, a voice suddenly echoed through the shadows," Wait!"  
  
Startled by the sudden presence of another, both Raph and Leo turned to see a familiar form came climbing toward them from the shadows of the tunnel they'd just come through. At first, the pair was too stunned to say or do anything but watch. The boys had come here expecting that they would be alone and able to fight in peace. The last thing that they had expected was for anyone else to show up.  
  
Yet, here there was proof of the opposite. For out of the shadows Donatello came climbing and then was nearly at a run to reach them. It was hard to make out his features in the dim light that filtered in this far underground, but it was easy to see that he had been running at top speed. He came running to his brothers and only stopped just short of them, completely out of breath and halting only to get it back.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Leonardo demanded.  
  
"Trying to stop you guys from making a big mistake, that's what," Donatello panted wearily," Maggie told us what you guys are gonna do."  
  
"Maggie?! I told her that it wasn't any of her business. Why'd she have to go and tattle about it?" Raphael grumbled to himself.  
  
"She did it because she knew that what you're doing is stupid and dangerous, Raphael," Don insisted as he got to his feet," Maggie just didn't want to see you guys get hurt and I don't either. So please, don't do this."  
  
"We have to, Donnie. It's the only way we can finish this mess," Leo told his brother. Don's head snapped up as he glared at his brother. Leo knew instantly that Don was angry at him and not just for coming here to fight with Raphael. There was something else, a meaning buried deep in his eyes that reflected hurt and near betrayal.  
  
"You can't even start talking about finishing anything, Leonardo. Not after what you did. You promised me that you weren't going to start anything with him, but you did anyway," Donnie accused.  
  
Well aware of his broken promise, Leo was unable to meet his younger brother's eyes. He knew what he had said to Don earlier and back then, he had meant to keep his word. But he just couldn't now. Not if he wanted to keep his honor and finish out what he had started with Raphael. It just wouldn't be right.  
  
I'll make it up to you when this is all over, Donatello. I swear it, Leo said to himself.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now, Donatello. We've got other stuff to worry about. So go home," Leo ordered somewhat uncomfortably.  
  
Ignoring Don after that, Leonardo and Raphael proceeded to make their way to the edge of the pipe. There was just enough room on the end for them to step up one at a time and walk out toward the center while the other followed suit. Their brother only looked on in disbelief. He couldn't believe that they were actually going to do through with this whole, stupid thing.  
  
But that didn't last long. Just as son as they climbing up, Donatello was quick to follow. Despite his misgivings about his brothers' stupidity, he wasn't about to let them out of his sight now. Not after he had nearly ran himself ragged in trying to reach them in time to stop someone from getting hurt.  
  
By the time that he acted though, his brothers had already reached the pipe edge. There was a slight scuffle over who would climb on first but it was quickly sorted out. Against normal tradition, Raphael climbed up first. He had to be careful, only just managing to keep his balance when his feet touched the slick top surface.  
  
Leonardo was just about to follow after him when Donatello managed to catch up. He had one foot on the pipe and one on the ledge that it was rooted into. Before stepping on all the way, he decided to wait until Raphael was on enough that he could do the same without knocking them both off. That took longer than either one had expected, since Raph still stood just off the edge himself, trying to keep his balance before moving on.  
  
"Please, just stop it, both of you. This isn't going to solve anything," Donnie pleaded, scrambling up to meet them.  
  
But again, his words fell on deaf ears. So intent were Raph and Leo on beating one another, that they couldn't even hear a voice of reason when it was right there with them. If Donatello's presence was anything to his brothers, it was just a mere annoyance that kept interrupting what had to be done.  
  
"Just go home, Don. This isn't your problem. This is between me and him," Leo growled again, glaring at Raphael as he spoke.  
  
"Bring it on, Sensei's pet," Raph taunted.  
  
"Guys, stop it," Don pleaded again.  
  
Like earlier, he tried to push himself between his two brothers to keep them apart. Don hoped that if he could, then maybe it would help to stop them from starting an all out fight. After all, they claimed it was between them and no one else. Then it was his guess that they wouldn't try to hurt him like they were trying to do to each other.  
  
It had only been a wild guess at best and what he realized was a poor one when his idea didn't work. Though they had fallen for his tactics at home, neither Leonardo nor Raphael was about to give in this time. Not when they were so close to settling a battle that had been going on for years.  
  
When tried to force his way in, they pushed him out. Both Leo and Raph reached out and shoved Don out of their way so that they were facing each other once again. The shove Donatello received from his brothers wasn't really that hard. If they had been on more even ground, then it really wouldn't have mattered. Don might have only landed on his backside or even kept his balance altogether. But here, where the ground was slick from the continuous splashing water that collected into pools wherever there was space, everything was slick with moisture. So when he was pushed, Don's balance was thrown off just enough where he slipped on this excess and fell backward.  
  
Everything seemed to go in slow motion for Donatello from that second on as he slipped and fell downward. He had unwittingly been facing the pool when he tried to force his brothers apart, so there was nothing between him and the open air. He could still see his brothers reaching in vain for him. Both of their faces filled with a shock and horror that nearly mirrored his own when he realized what was happening. Then they were lost from his view as he plummeted toward the rushing pool below.  
  
He hit the water with a hard splash that sent a high spray into the air. Instantly, a cold spread over Donatello's body that was unlike anything that he had ever felt before. In that single instance, it felt as if millions of needles were being thrust into every part of his body all at once. Without meaning to, Donatello tried to scream out in pain and instead took in a mouthful of water.  
  
This went straight into him, sending another wave of shock throughout his body. It sent the inhaled water out just as another mouthful started to come in. Back and forth, back and forth it went, never really seeming to go anywhere. This nearly drove Don's frantic mind insane as his body struggled to gain access to the air it was now crying out for.  
  
Acting on instinct despite his pain and fear, Donatello tried to find his way to the surface again. Blinded by panic and lost among the foggy world of the sewer waters, his quest had little success. He couldn't tell which way he was supposed to go. And even if he had, there was still the current to consider.  
  
This far under, the current was a force unto itself. It acted with a mind of its own that seemed to be entirely wild and intent on proving its power. Mostly proven through the act of keeping the young Turtle caught within its deadly and dragging embrace. Even so, he still tried as Don was driven on by a force that was just as powerful, his will to live.  
  
He finally broke through to the surface when the current seemed to show a bout of mercy and allowed a swell to push his body upward. As soon as he broke through the water, Don gasped desperately for breath. Donnie inhaled deeply, coughing up the water still in his mouth and struggling for air at the same time. This resulted in him getting little of the air that he frantically needed before being pulled under by the merciless current a second time.  
  
And again, Donatello was forced to try and fight for his life. It was in vain though, as this time, the current refused to let him rise again. Instead, it kept him under and drew him further and further into darkness that seemed eager to claim him.  
  
Don tried to fight against this too as he fought against the current's power. But these were both battles that he lost. His body weak from the pain and shock of the icy waters, Don finally had to give up that struggle and accept what was happening to him. When he did this, he began to fall deeper into the darkness that could only be unconsciousness and it soon became a welcomed experience. For in this darkness, there was no need to struggle and he was free of the pain his body felt from the icy needles that had continued to pierce his skin.  
  
This was a welcome sensation, to be free from the pain. But as he slipped deeper and deeper into the darkness, Donnie had the strangest feeling. Even here, where there was nothing but the shadows, he felt sure that he had heard someone calling out to him. If this was true or not, he did not. For then he completely claimed by unconsciousness just as the thought entered his mind.  
  
A/N: *throws hands up in defense * Okay, okay. I know some people are gonna be seriously mad that I've gone and drowned Donatello in this chapter. But just remember, I don't do something without a reason in these things. For further reasoning for my madness, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. When I get that out, I'm not really sure because I'm working now and that takes a lot of time. But it will come as soon as I can get everything worked out. Until then, please refrain from flames of any type, because they will be ignored. Thank you. ;)  
  
Raph: *now tied up in the corner with a zipper still on his beak*  
  
Me: :) 


	9. Memories

Disclaimer: Again. Don't own TMNT or anything associated. All I have own are my originals. Thank you. (  
  
Chapter 8: Memories  
  
A/N: Okay, here we go again. Another chapter up and done. Now all those who got upset with me for drowning Donnie can see what happened to him and his brothers afterward. You may or may not be happy with this, but this is how it turned out. So read on and see what happens.  
  
Angry Don: *storms in* STREETWYSE!!!!  
  
Uh, hiya Donnie boy. How's it going?  
  
Don: I can't believe you went and tried to drown me!  
  
Hey, it was just for the story. It's not like it was personal or anything, Donnie. Honest. ^.^;  
  
Don: *death glare*  
  
*gulps* Um, can anyone say 'Author vanish'?  
  
Regret and fear filled his eyes as he pulled the covers over his still shivering son. Never before had he seen the boy look so pale. The normally healthy green of his skin had turned nearly white from shock and showed no sign of immediate recovery. If anything, it seemed to be getting worse, despite all the blankets that had been placed on top of him for warmth.  
  
Splinter sighed as he finished tucking the final blanket around Donatello. With a gentle hand, he reached over and placed it against the boy's cheek. The child continued to shiver against his father's touch but didn't shrink away. He just lay there, trapped in a sleep that was neither easy nor simple.  
  
Splinter watched his son with deep regret, only beginning to guess at what might be going through the slumbering child's mind. Images had drifted into his own mind alongside a myriad of emotions that felt like they would take a lifetime to sort out. But he wondered if even that was enough time for such things. He felt that so little had been done and that there was still so much to complete that he felt overwhelmed by it all.  
  
It had been pure chance that he had even been able to help in his. Hi taking the passage near the Junction was not intentional. Usually, he took one of the higher tunnels on either his way back home from foraging or heading to a new destination near the surface. Taking a route like that often took him more time, but it was a great deal safer than the lower passages that were constantly flooded at any time of the year.  
  
Today, there had been no such luck for the rat. There had been city workers down Splinter's normal route, so he was forced to take another route to avoid detection. It was a rather simple decision, as Splinter was used to dealing with the occasional human being underground to repair pipes. He had only to choose either the closest or more direct path and take it.  
  
This time, he had opted for what was a lesser-used tunnel, even for him. It had been several months since he had last been this way, mostly because it was too out of the way even for Splinter. Still, it was closer to him right now than any of his usual shortcuts, so it seemed the best choice.  
  
He went down the tunnel as he had done with so many others without a second thought. In his mind, he had already chosen where to head next. There was another tunnel that linked with this one that led toward another area of the surface world that he frequented in his search for food and supplies. In that place, he might be able to find some of the rarer items that his family needed.  
  
As he headed for that second tunnel, Splinter heard the roar of the Junction's waters as they thundered along their course. He was used to the sound from all the years he had been using this section of underground tunnels on his forays for supplies. So he didn't really pay much attention as he headed on his way.  
  
But the further he went into the tunnel, there was something else that was to be heard besides the roar of the rushing water. What it was exactly, Splinter really wasn't certain and he nearly ignored it. But the more he heard, a strange dread overcame the rat ninja and he stopped in order to hear better.  
  
Though it was hard for him to hear over the roar of the gathering water, he soon recognized the noise he had been hearing as the voices of his two eldest sons. Puzzled as to why they were out here in the sewers instead of at home, Splinter decided to investigate. Taking a quick detour, he headed toward the lower tunnel that led to the Junction.  
  
He had arrived just in time to see Donatello sink into the waters for the final time. When he saw that, that had been one of the most terrifying moments in Splinter's life. For an instant, he had almost believed that his son was lost forever. That passed almost as soon as it came into his mind. For in the next moment, Splinter had dropped everything he carried, vaulted toward the raging waters and dived in after the boy himself.  
  
That one motion had nearly Splinter his own life and he knew it. It had not been difficult for him to catch up with Donatello and dive under to bring him back to the surface again. The current had helped him in that case and was a better aid then he would have first suspected had Splinter been thinking about it.  
  
Yet the current that helped him to reach his son was the same thing that was bringing them closer to danger. It had been too strong for the rat to swim against, especially since one arm was desperately keeping his son's head above the surface, so he was forced to let it carry both him and his son downstream. When they had passed under some pipes that were spread over the underground river, Splinter had taken a chance and made a grab for one. Luck had been on his side in that task and he just managed to snag a grip on a piece of jutting pipe.  
  
This held them in place just long enough for Splinter to strengthen his grip on the child and make sure that Donatello's head remained above water. Once he was certain that he wouldn't drop the boy back into the cold waters, Splinter then tried to get them both out of danger. With extreme effort and strength built from desperation, he managed to haul them both out of the water.  
  
For what seemed like an eternity, Splinter and Donatello just hung there in midair. Though he had no idea how badly his son was feeling right now, the rat knew that he was freezing from his exposure to the water and his sudden reentrance into the air that flowed over his soaked form. And like the river and its deadly current, that presented a great danger to both father and son.  
  
The danger was that of freezing thanks to the air as it rushed over waterlogged bodies. It might not be too bad if it were just a few minutes and brought about some chills. That would just bring the chance of a cold that might last for a week or so. Which could easily be dealt with by keeping to bed and drinking plenty of warm liquids.  
  
But something of this magnitude, of being soaked to surely felt like to the bone, was far more serious. It couldn't be dealt with only staying in bed and the increased intake of soups and broth. It needed immediate attention and either a change into something dry and warm or a complete dry off.  
  
That was really a secondary concern for the moment though. Right now, the main problem was now that they were out of the water, was getting back to land itself. But that meant braving a fall into the water for a second time and Splinter wasn't certain if Donatello could take that sort of shock so soon after the first time.  
  
If they did fall into the water again, there was a major chance that it would be too much for the young Turtle. It might very well tip his body into complete shock and force everything to shut down entirely. If that happened, then the consequences might well prove fatal for Donatello.  
  
Keeping that in mind, Splinter took a few seconds to consider the situation and how to get out of this mess. His own body was still partially immersed in the river and the current continued to tug at his feet and lower torso as it sought to drag him under again. The same applied for Donatello, though the boy's father was doing his best to hold him as far above the water as he could.  
  
The nearest thing that could be considered land was only a few yards away, but there was nothing for Splinter to grab onto to haul them to that area. At least nothing that would be strong enough to support both his weight and Donatello's. The other broken pipes that were jutting out were either too thin or too jagged around the edges to make that thought even possible.  
  
Seeing how limited his options were, Splinter knew that he might be forced to do something drastic. His grip on the pipe would start to give at any time and that problem was already starting to apply to the one he held on Donatello. If he didn't act soon, he was going to lose both and then all of this would be for naught.  
  
That was when something that usually remained buried started to take control of Splinter's mind. His rat survival instincts were something that no transformation could ever erase. On more than one occasion, these instincts would analyze a situation and try to determine the best course of action.  
  
This time turned out to be one of those situations. With his rational mind unable to find a suitable solution, his instincts were taking a turn. Already a portion of his instincts had chosen at least part of what needed to be done. If it was impossible to grab onto something, then the only answer was to swim for it.  
  
In his right mind, Splinter wouldn't have even considered such an outrageous idea. Especially not when his son's life would be in jeopardy. Swimming against the current hadn't worked the first time and it probably wouldn't work if tried a second time. But that wasn't the way his instincts saw things.  
  
His instincts knew that for survival, anything goes, even committing an act that the conscious mind tries to deny. So before he even had a chance to even consider the idea, Splinter released his grip on the pipe and started to swim for the 'shore' with every bit of strength he could muster. He was forced to do so with only his legs and one arm, as the other was tightly wrapped around Donatello.  
  
The instant they fell into the water, he was forced to fight the current. As before, it was trying to pull father and son downstream and almost succeeded this time. But Splinter refused to give in and continued to struggle. On and on he pushed himself until at last, he felt something solid beneath his paw.  
  
The instant he did, Splinter immediately started to try and haul both himself and Don out of the water for a second time. A sudden wave of exhaustion hit the rat as he tried to do this. Though he hadn't gone a very long distance, having to swim not only for himself but for his son and to fight the current truly took it out of Splinter. But in the end, he still managed and was able to get them onto the thin strip that was land.  
  
They were both truly lucky to have gotten safely out of the water at all and Splinter knew that. If they had stayed in much longer, then the open areas of the underground sewer river would have run out. Then they would have had nowhere else to go but to dragged under completely by the current and then drowned.  
  
Splinter shuddered at such a thought and silently thanked whatever forces watched over mutant rats and their students for acting in their favor. It wasn't often that one met with such sudden and good fortune such as this, so it was best not to take it lightly. After all, one never knew when those benevolent forces would be needed again. So better to be safe and thank them than to be sorry for being ungrateful.  
  
Once safely out of the water and certain that they wouldn't fall back in, Splinter checked on his son's condition. He laid Donatello on his side, checking the boy over for injuries. Except for the paleness of his skin, there was nothing openly wrong with the young Turtle. But Splinter knew better than to just trust what his eyes could see and hope for the best in circumstances like this. Outward appearances could easily being deceiving and should not be taken lightly, as they could easily be hiding true injuries.  
  
Of course, this was only one of many worries that Splinter had at this point. Beyond the possibility of injuries, there were also the effects that the cold water would have on Donatello. This worry came with good reason. All of Splinter's sons were reptiles, which made their bodies cold-blooded by nature and so very easily influenced by the change in temperatures around their bodies. Usually, keeping the boys in areas where the temperature was a constant that was neither too warm nor too cold combated this problem and kept them out of harm's way.  
  
But that wasn't a prevention that worked all of the time, as circumstances such as now proved. Donatello had fallen into water that was freezing and so was a major shock to his reptilian system. It had immediately sent his body into an instinctual state that was similar to hibernation. This had shut him down to the bare minimum for what was necessary for survival.  
  
That accounted for the unconscious state that the boy was now in. How long he would remain in this state was uncertain at this point. All that Splinter knew was that until he warmed Donatello up again, he would stay this way. And probably get worse before he got better. Which was what was making this situation more critical as precious seconds began to tick by in an agonizingly slow pace.  
  
If he was going to keep Donatello going, Splinter knew that he was going to have to warm him up somehow. He couldn't use his cloak or his kimono. These had been soaked in the river along with everything else that hadn't been thrown onto the shore before Splinter dived in after Don. And there was nothing else made of cloth that he had with him that would work. So in that department, Splinter was sunk. But still, he kept trying to think of something that would help.  
  
While Splinter tried to think of an immediate way to help his son, Donatello was beginning to react more to his watery experience. His shivering had increased and was growing worse as the seconds passed. When Splinter caught sight of this, he knew if nothing done to stop this that it could only worsen into convulsions.  
  
That was when he had made a snap decision that might have very well helped to save the boys' life. Though he was wet too, Splinter knew that warmth of any kind would work. So he lifted Donatello up again, leaning the boy's body against his own. Wrapping his arms around him, Splinter held his son close and tried to use his own body heat to give back the warmth that the child had lost.  
  
It took a few seconds to get any reaction, but in the end it seemed to be working. Slowly but surely, Donatello's shivers began to lessen. Not completely, but enough that he would go into anything worse. Yet as soon as the shivers started ease, another problem arose. The water that Don had inhaled during his time underwater was now taking a final and probably lethal toll.  
  
He had nearly stopped breathing when the water in his lungs began to settle, which had sent an almost blinding fear through Splinter for the second time. This panic gave way to the strength that Splinter needed to try and keep his son alive as he tried desperately to keep the air flowing into him. Though not as well versed in CPR as a human might have been, Splinter knew enough that he would be able to help his son.  
  
The next several seconds were spent in pumping inhaled water out of the Turtle's lungs and sending in fresh air to get the lungs to work on their own. At first, there was no obvious change. Donatello just lay there, barely taking in the air that he needed to stay alive. Then, just as Splinter was about to go for a fourth attempt, he coughed up a last, large blast of water and inhaled deeply before settling into a more steady rhythm.  
  
Relief spread over Splinter in a wave as he stopped to watch as Donatello's breathing evened out. It did not help to ease the paleness that still covered his face and body, but it was a start. Once he was certain that his son would keep breathing on his own, Splinter turned his attention to other details. Namely, finding the other two sons he had heard to make sure that they were all right and then to get Donatello home for treatment.  
  
In concern for his oldest sons, Splinter sent out a silent prayer to whatever force had protected them from drowning. He hoped that it would also watch out for the other two boys until they were found. Perhaps it might have been selfish to ask more of something that may or may not be there, but the rat honestly didn't care. He just wanted his sons to be all right.  
  
After that, Splinter one again gathered Donatello into his arms. It took him a moment to adjust for the boy's limp weight as he lifted him from the ground. When the Turtles had been Maggie's age and younger, it had been no problem for the rat to carry one of them. They had been much lighter and didn't require much effort to lift. But now that they were all older and larger, it was more of a problem as the weight gained with height and age made things a bit more difficult.  
  
Somehow, Splinter managed his burden and then set off once he had. He walked back along a thin pathway that ran along the edge of the underground river. It was barely large enough for Splinter to use, being only a couple of feet wide at the most. Here and there, pieces of debris that had been washed up by the water littered the way.  
  
These had to either be gone around or stepped over when it was permitted. This seriously slowed Splinter down and so it took him longer than he would have liked to get back toward the Junction. He was worried for his other sons as well, since he wasn't sure what shape they were in to begin with.  
  
The search for Leonardo and Raphael had not taken as long as Splinter might have thought. As he was carrying Don back toward the Junction, he was met by his two other sons as they came through another tunnel that was adjacent to the one Splinter was using. They were racing in his direction as he came around the corner and skidded to a halt as soon as they saw their Sensei.  
  
The sight of their pale and unconscious brother brought shared expressions of shock and fear to the boys' faces. It was most likely that they had been uncertain of what they would find when they had chased after their struggling sibling. But that could not prevent the reaction of their seeing him in the state he was in now.  
  
Their own faces seemed to pale to a shade that nearly equaled Donatello's as the shock increased. Raphael tried to say something, probably to ask how bad it was, but his voice was caught in his throat. Leonardo didn't even have the strength for that. He just stood there, staring at his unconscious brother.  
  
They might have stood there for hours trying to sort through the shock and disbelief, but there wasn't time for that. Splinter knew that Don needed medical attention before he got any worse and he wouldn't get that with them standing out here in the sewers. He spoke to Leo and Raph, bringing their attention back to reality and letting them know that it was time to go. The boys didn't argue and only followed their father as he led the way home down the quickest route that he could think of.  
  
As they headed towards home, Splinter belatedly remembered the bag of supplies that he had dropped when he had jumped in after Donatello. Part of him knew that he should go back and retrieve the bag. After all, it contained food and items that the entire family was going to need. But the present state of his third son pushed this to the side.  
  
Though his breathing had somewhat evened out, it was still shallow sometimes and this worried Splinter. It was only a slight chance, but there was always the possibility that Donatello might stop breathing again. If that happened, the rat wasn't totally sure that he might be lucky enough to get the boy's lungs working in time. As a precaution against such an occurrence, Splinter knew he had to get his son home as soon as possible. Which meant that he would have to forget the bag for the time being.  
  
Besides, the Junction was not a place that humans rarely if ever frequented, so it was a good guess that no one else would find it. Which meant that it would probably be there later. So it could wait for retrieval until after Splinter had seen to other matters. Namely getting his sons home and seeing to Donatello's injuries.  
  
On the way home, Splinter had questioned his two erring sons on what they and their brother had been doing at the Junction. That had taken longer than he would have liked, as both boys were more concerned about their brother than explaining why they were all so far from home. This Splinter could understand, but he still pressed the issue. And eventually, they broke down and told their Master the general idea of their being there.  
  
Needless to say, even with the scant information he had been given, Splinter was not pleased with what his sons had been up to in his absence. It surprised him that they would deliberately disobey him and leave the lair like they had done. But it was even more shocking to him that they would be so foolish as to fight near a place that could have easily gotten one or both killed.  
  
They knew this information and had been taught to stay away from such areas. It was one of the major rules that Splinter had set down for them. It was nearly as important as keeping away from the surface and staying out of sight of humans.  
  
For the moment though, he didn't ask for any details as to why his sons had broken that rule and why they were even so far away from home. That could wait until after Donatello had been tended to. He told the boys as much and then the trio remained in silence until they were nearly home.  
  
That silence had brought about a mixture of feelings in the three that were still aware of their world. For Splinter, it was worry for his unconscious son and anger about what his two eldest ones had tried to pull. For the boys, it was also worry. They still couldn't believe what had happened to Donatello. But they were also worried for themselves. It wasn't hard to guess that as soon as Splinter was done with Don, then it would be time to face the music and majorly.  
  
None of this was discussed as they drew closer to home. Just the silence remained. When they finally did arrive home, Donatello had been taken straight into Splinter's study so that his injuries could be tended while his brothers were left behind. He was set onto Splinter's bed where his father began to dry him with a spare blanket. The rat tried to be gentle but he still worked furiously to dry the boy off as quickly as possible.  
  
How long he was at this task, Splinter really wasn't certain. He just kept at it, trying to get as much of the moisture off of Donatello as possible. It absorbed so much of his attention that the rat didn't even notice the rest of the world until the boy was nearly dried off.  
  
A small scuffling sound finally brought Splinter's attention away from his injured son. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that they were no longer alone. The other four children had finally come as well and were watching in silence as Splinter worked to help their brother.  
  
They had come to the doorway, peering in uncertainly. Leo stood right in the middle of the doorway, with Raph on his right and Mikey on his left. Too small to see over her brothers, Splinter caught glimpses of Maggie too. She tried to peer around her brothers' sides where there was opening, but it wasn't really much. The most that she could make out were just bits and pieces of Splinter and the inside of his study.  
  
Leonardo started to ask if there was anything that they could do to help when something within Splinter snapped. His voice was not entirely out of control, since he didn't yell at the youngsters. But the anger was there when he spoke and his voice still went up a few decibels. He told the other children that now wasn't the time for them to be present. He instructed Leo to go to the dojo and Raph to go to the boys' bedroom. For Mikey and Maggie, he just told them to go somewhere that was away from their brothers and to keep out of the way.  
  
Just by looking at him, none of the others dared to disobey. They left where they stood in a flash. Mikey doing so by grabbing his sister's hand and making a dash for the general direction of the living room. For Leo, about the same way and Raph it was in the opposite direction. After they were gone, the doorway was empty and Splinter was alone with Donatello.  
  
All of this started to finish its course as Splinter finally drifted back to the present as he continued to try and make Don as comfortable as possible. But as he worked, it couldn't help to ease the pain that he still felt over his son's accident. There was no telling when his son would awaken or what state he would be in when he did. It could be within the hour, a little beyond that or even days after. All that Splinter knew for certain was that his son was in severe shock from the chill and that he was going to be sick for days to come.  
  
A/N: All right, so maybe this didn't exactly tell what happened to everyone. But hey, at least now everyone knows that Donnie wasn't drowned. He was just.uh, Don was just knocked out and is eventually gonna recover. Which ought to make people happy and it means I don't have to take out some life insurance.  
  
Don: *continues to give Streetwyse the death glare*  
  
*nervous laugh* Okay, well, at least not against angry readers. Angry Turtles are an entirely different story. Speaking of stories, the fates of Leo and Raph are in the works as we speak and should be out in another couple of months, if not sooner. I really can't say for certain. Until then, thank you for reading and please review to let me know any suggestions for possible punishments for the culprits. Later. Yipe!  
  
*runs for life as angry Don gives chase* 


	10. Not so alone

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
A/N: *leans against keyboard to take a breather* Wow. Despite having to spend several da.I mean, hours running for my life, I was able to update in less than two days. And with Donatello still mad at me for trying to drown him and tries to nail me with his bo every time we meet, that's very unusual.  
  
Angry Don: Streetwyse!  
  
*groans* You know, sometimes it just doesn't pay to get out of bed. I hope that everyone enjoys the read ahead and that it clears some things up. Until then, excuse me while I again run for my life.  
  
Chapter 9: Not so alone  
  
While he had been tending to Donatello, Splinter had sent his two older sons to separate parts of the lair. There was no way he would risk putting those two together again until he had a chance to deal with them. They would more than likely try to go for each other's throats again if that were allowed and there had already been enough of that nonsense in two days to last for a lifetime. So Leonardo had been sent to the dojo, while Raphael had been sent to the boys' room. They were both to stay in meditation until he was ready to speak to them both. And at the moment, when that time would come was still being decided.  
  
From the time that he had brought Donatello home and sent the other two to await for him, Splinter's outrage and displeasure at all of this had hardly dimmed. If anything, it had only grown the more he thought about it. He still couldn't get over what had happened.  
  
Through the act of showing up one another, Raphael and Leonardo had nearly cost their brother his life. It had not been intentional, that was for certain. No matter how deep a resentment they held for one another, neither boy would ever consciously go to that extreme. But nonetheless, it had still happened and the very action could neither be excused nor easily forgiven. So they had to be dealt with accordingly.  
  
Before calling his sons back to face the punishment, he had tried to wait until his anger had dulled enough that Splinter wouldn't end up doing something that he would regret later. That was something that he would never be able to forgive himself, no matter what his children had done wrong. So he had instead kept his attention on the one that required it the most for right now and focused his energies on making sure that child would be comfortable in his absence.  
  
He made sure that there were enough blankets to fight off the cold and that the compress he had made remained to help keep back the fever he knew would eventually come. Then there was making certain that there was enough medicine prepared for when Donatello did wake up. Plus a dozen other little things that really didn't need to be bothered with but were done anyhow.  
  
The time eventually came when Splinter would have to see to more than just Donatello's well being. So after being sure that the injured youngster was resting well, he went to confront his two erring sons. But before he could, there was one last thing that Splinter had to do.  
  
On his way to first get Raphael from the bedroom and take him to the dojo where Leonardo was, Splinter came across Maggie and Mikey. They had been in the living room since Splinter had told them to leave, both eventually forgotten in all the excitement that had involved their three older brothers. Neither one knew exactly what was going on, other than that someone had been badly hurt and that no one was telling them the full story.  
  
Though he knew he had to see to Leo and Raph, Splinter still took a moment to comfort his two youngest children and to assure them that everything was going to be okay. After all, their feelings in this counted too and couldn't be overlooked simply because they had not had a larger part in things. That just wasn't right.  
  
I'm sorry, young ones. I truly am, Splinter thought as he watched them.  
  
The two were on the couch next to each other, with Maggie sitting nearest to the kitchen door and Mikey the coffee table. They were quiet for the most part when Splinter started to watch them from the doorway. Every now and then, Mikey would say something and Maggie might respond, but that was about it. Neither one was doing much else besides that.  
  
A pang of regret raced through Splinter as he continued to watch them. He remembered what had happened when he had come home, how Mikey and Maggie had tried to ask him what was wrong with their brother when they came to his study door. Their questions had been asked out of concern and fear. All they had wanted was what had happened and how they could help. But neither was to happen at that point.  
  
Instead, they were ignored at first. Splinter's attention went from Donatello to Raph and Leo. To those two, he had spoken sharply and told one to go to the boys' bedroom and the other to go to the dojo. They were to wait until he came for them.  
  
Reaction time for the boys had been instantaneous. They had seen the anger in his eyes and heard it reflected in his voice. Now was not the time to protest about anything. Now was the time for them to do as they were told and to do so at that moment. Which they did in a heartbeat.  
  
The same had applied to Mikey and Maggie. As much as they had wanted answers, they knew better than to try and argue with Splinter when he spoke to them like that. So they left when Mikey had grabbed Maggie's hand and taken her out of the 'danger zone' while their brothers went to the areas Splinter had designated for them. After that, they had come here and stayed together until Splinter had come across them.  
  
When he finally entered the living room, Splinter cleared his throat once to get the children's attention. They looked back at him in an instant and fear was visible in their eyes at the same time. It pained Splinter to have them feel that way but he really couldn't blame them for that. Not after how he had seemingly yelled at everyone earlier and the anger he had shown then.  
  
When they saw Splinter enter the room, the pair hesitated. They weren't sure if they should go to him or not, as neither one really knew what to expect from Splinter at this point. They had seen how angry he had acted towards their brothers earlier and how stern he had been with them when they tried to ask what was wrong.  
  
Neither one wanted to get him mad again after that, no matter how curios they were to know what was happening. Instead, they waited for Splinter to make the first move before acting. If he wanted them to come over, then they would. Otherwise, they were staying right where they were and not budging an inch.  
  
Splinter caught onto this soon enough as he beckoned the pair to him, allowing his gaze to soften just enough where they would trust his intentions. They needed the reassurance that he wasn't there to yell at them and meant no harm. Their movement towards him was slow though when they saw his signal to approach. The pair was still uncertain and fearful of that Splinter still might be upset like he had been earlier.  
  
"There's nothing to worry about, young ones. I'm not upset with you," Splinter promised.  
  
These words seemed to help a little as it brought the pair closer a little faster than before. But it still took a moment before the children finally reached him. When they had, he knelt down so that he was down at their eye level. This was another method of reassurance that sometimes worked. For instead of towering over them, Splinter would be closer to the children's stature.  
  
"I'm sorry that I frightened the two of you earlier. I did not mean to yell at you," Splinter said," I was just worried about helping Donatello and did not want you to see him in that state."  
  
"You didn't have to worry, Master. I saw how Donnie looked when you guys came back," Mikey said quietly," We both did."  
  
The rat sighed when he heard this. He honestly wished that his two youngest students hadn't witnessed Donatello's present state. There was no telling what kind of ideas was popping into their heads at this point. They could be thinking anything from that he had been beaten by someone or that he had been dropped off of somewhere.  
  
"Master, what really happened to Donnie?" Mikey begged, interrupting his father's thoughts," How'd he get like that?"  
  
Splinter listened to his son's pleas with hurt and uncertain silence. Somehow, he wished that he didn't have to reveal the truth of the accident to his youngest children. He felt that it would have been better to protect them from what had happened instead of letting them think that their brothers had nearly caused such a disaster. But at the same time, Splinter knew that he couldn't lie to Michaelangelo and Magnolia.  
  
He always stressed that his children should tell the truth different events, no matter what. And Splinter knew that if he wanted the young ones to live by that lesson, then he should follow it himself. Even in times such as now, when a lie would have seemed far more benevolent to a child's mind than the truth would.  
  
"Your brother had an accident that badly hurt him, Michaelangelo," Splinter answered after he took a moment to consider an appropriate response.  
  
He watched his son after what, waiting for the boy's reaction. Splinter really wasn't sure if Mikey would shed tears over the matter or if he would just be in shock. He would be prepared to accept either one and to comfort the boy as necessary. But in the end, neither one came as Splinter had expected.  
  
Instead, Mikey just looked up at his Sensei with unusually solemn brown eyes. His expression was one of hurt and understanding. Something that definitely went against what Splinter was expecting.  
  
"Don got hurt 'cause he was trying to stop Leo and Raph at the Junction, didn't he?" Mike said sadly.  
  
Not entirely startled by the boy's sudden conclusion, Splinter sighed," Yes, I'm afraid that's what happened to him."  
  
A darkened expression spread over Mikey's face as his father spoke. The reason for which was entirely certain. It just spread over him as the words fell onto his ears and he took in the information and his mind processed it.  
  
"I knew that we should've gone with Donnie when he went after them. Then we could've helped too," Mikey snorted.  
  
"No, you didn't," Splinter responded immediately," Donatello did the right thing in leaving the two of you behind, Michaelangelo. He kept you and your sister safe and out of trouble."  
  
"But Master.," Mikey started to protest.  
  
Raising a hand to silence his son, Splinter continued," He knew that there might be more trouble than any of you were ready to deal with, so he did what he thought was best. That meant keeping the two of you safe here at home, even if you thought you needed to come along to help."  
  
This talk continued for a moment more while Splinter proceeded to give his youngest son reasons for Don's actions. Part of Mikey still felt that he should have been there for his brother in order to help him. But he also listened to Splinter's words and another part of him agreed with the rat's reasoning.  
  
His words were only half heard by the third person present though. Since Splinter had come upon them, Magnolia hadn't said a word. Maggie had only stood there, only partially listening to Splinter as her little face contorted with more than just worry. It was mostly unnoticed by the others but it was there. And it was starting to eat at the child in such a way that tears were beginning to form in her fawn colored eyes.  
  
Soon, she was close to crying as tears formed in her eyes and a few sniffles started to escape the child as that happened. It was these that drew attention from her father and brother. Their words halted as they turned to see Maggie standing near them, trying to keep her tears from falling.  
  
"What's wrong, little one?" Splinter asked with concern as he knelt down to the child's level.  
  
This is all my fault, Maggie said suddenly.  
  
Splinter looked down at the girl in surprise. He'd suffered from one too many shocks today and like everything else, this was definitely not something that he had been expecting. But even if he had been, he really couldn't see the cause. What reason could Maggie possibly have for blaming herself for this problem?  
  
"Why do you say that it's your fault, Magnolia?" Splinter asked slowly.  
  
If I had stopped Leo and Raph before they left, then Don wouldn't have needed to go after them. He wouldn't have gotten hurt. He'd be okay. None of this would have happened, she sniffed.  
  
When he heard this, Splinter immediately took Maggie into his arms and hugged her tightly. In return, she wrapped her own small arms tightly around his neck, burying her face in his shoulder as she did. They remained in this embrace for a few moments with Mikey looking on in silence.  
  
After a moment, Splinter released Maggie and held her out at arm's length. He wiped away the few tears that had managed to squeeze their way out. Splinter smiled gently, trying to reassure the child. She stared back at him with uncertainty and fear still in her eyes for a moment. But the longer she looked into her father's eyes and saw the understanding reassurance dwelling within, this began to pass.  
  
"You must never believe that something out of your control is your fault, Magnolia," he told her," It was not your fault that your brothers broke the rules to do something dangerous nor is it your fault that Donatello was hurt. That happened because he was in the right place at the wrong time. You tried your best to help by telling Donatello and Michaelangelo about what was happening so that they would know that something was wrong. That was the right thing for you to do and it was the best that anyone could ask of you."  
  
Yes, Maggie nodded, but I wish I could've done more. I should've gone with Donnie even if he told me to stay here.  
  
"No. As I already told Michaelangelo, it was right of you to stay here like your brother told you. It meant that no one else was going to get hurt and that was for the best," Splinter said as he set Maggie down on the floor again.  
  
I guess, Maggie conceded.  
  
"It was for the best," Splinter insisted, cupping Maggie's chin in his hand," It caused more than enough hurt with Donatello being harmed. It would cause too much if something else had happened to either one of you as well."  
  
This made sense to brother and sister as they nodded to Splinter's words as they looked up at him with apprehension still in their eyes. Now that they had a better understanding of what was happening, that had lessened greatly. That came from their trust in him and in his word. They believed Splinter when he said that it would all worked out.  
  
Splinter knew this all too well and took it as a sign that he could relax a little on at least one thing. He knew that the children understood that things were going to be all right and so he didn't have to worry about them as much. It would be safe to turn his attention elsewhere for a little while.  
  
"There is nothing to worry for you two to about," he told them gently," Donatello is resting now and will be fine. He just needs a little time to recover. That's all."  
  
"Can we see him, Master?" Mikey asked hopefully.  
  
"Not now, Michaelangelo," Splinter said gently," Your brother needs his rest and so it is better for him to not have guests for now."  
  
"Oh," Mikey said in a small voice," Okay."  
  
"But when he's feeling better, then we'll see about him having guests," Splinter promised quickly," Until then, I want the two of you to leave Donatello alone so that he can rest."  
  
The two nodded glumly but with relief. They were just glad that their brother was going to be all right after all. With nothing to go on but their first sighting of him after he had been brought home, they had been jumping to more than one conclusion of exactly what had happened.  
  
"We can discuss this more later on, young ones. But it will have to wait until after I've spoken with your brothers about what happened. Understood?" Splinter said.  
  
"Yes Master," Mikey replied quietly.  
  
Yes Master, Maggie agreed.  
  
"Good. Now, off with you both and stay out of trouble," Splinter ordered, shooing the two away.  
  
"Yes Master. Come on, Maggie," Mikey nodded.  
  
He started to reach for her hand, but she withheld it. When Mikey looked at her questioningly, Maggie just signaled that she would follow him soon. Not entirely certain what she was up, Mikey shrugged and nodded in return. He turned and walked away, not really certain why his sister was staying behind but willing to accept her decision.  
  
After she had answered him, Maggie turned her gaze back towards Splinter. Like Michaelangelo, he seemed confused by her sudden actions. Though she occasionally disobeyed him, at a time like this, it wasn't normal for Maggie to remain when Splinter had something important to do.  
  
"What is it, Magnolia?" Splinter asked.  
  
Maggie said nothing, only shaking her head in answer. The little kitten only stared at her Sensei a moment longer before she followed after Mikey. In that instant, Splinter had seen a spark of understanding and remorse that he hadn't been expecting from the child. But before he could make any further conclusions, she had turned and hurried after her brother.  
  
Splinter thought of calling her back but then decided against it. Though he was curious to know why his daughter had stayed behind like that, he knew that he had other business to attend to. Business that could no longer be put off.  
  
Give me strength, Splinter thought as he left the living room and headed towards the boys' room.  
  
So much had happened in such a short time that Splinter really couldn't believe it. The day had begun like any other, with only the extra practice session as evidence to prove otherwise. After the practice and a quick breakfast, he had then gone out like he usually did to find supplies, leaving the children to handle the chores he had assigned to them.  
  
He had thought that they would remain safely at home until his return. That was how it had always been before. The children hardly ever disobeyed the rule of leaving the lair when he wasn't there. On the few occasions that they had broken that rule, it was usually just to go to the area adjacent to the entrance of their home or in one of the tunnels that led to such places. It was never beyond that. Until today.  
  
Today, Leo and Raph had not only left the lair while he was out, they had gone well beyond the set boundaries Splinter had laid down. They had also gone to a location that they knew was off limits to all the children. And once there, they had done something that nearly cost Donatello his life thanks to near drowning.  
  
What am I going to do with those two? Splinter grumbled to himself when he finally came to the door of the boys' room.  
  
The doorway was ajar, so all Splinter had to do was push the door open to get inside. Peering into the room, he could see Raphael lying on his bunk staring up at the ceiling. He seemed to be muttering something to himself, but the rat couldn't quite make it out. Though he was certain that it had nothing to do with the mediation that Splinter had instructed the boy to take up.  
  
At his Master's entrance, Raph sat up and then climbed down from his bunk. He slowly stepped before his Sensei and then bowed to the rat when he stood before him. Splinter watched the boy's actions with stern indifference as he waited for him to finish.  
"Come," was all he said as he turned and left.  
  
Gulping once, Raphael followed his Master out into the hallway and down the corridor towards the dojo. They walked in total silence as they came closer and closer to their destination. But in their minds, there was anything but silence. Within Splinter's mind, there were unanswered questions that demanded explanations and an anger that was becoming harder for him to control. In Raphael, it was an entirely different story.  
  
For him, he was still trying to sort out just what to tell his Sensei. He could still remember that horrified look on Don's face as he fell into the swirling waters of the Junction. That look haunted him deeply and was making it hard for him to concentrate on how to best answer whatever was asked to him.  
  
Both were so wrapped up their own thoughts that they were at the dojo entrance in no time. Splinter glanced behind him once to make certain that Raph was still with him before entering. His son entered right in his father's shadow, still keeping his mouth shut.  
  
Leonardo was sitting on his mat when his father and brother came in. At their entrance, he immediately got to his feet. But he said nothing, knowing without looking at Splinter's stern gaze that now was not the time for him to speak. Now was the time for him to listen to his Master's wishes and obey.  
  
"Both of you, over there. Now," Splinter ordered, pointing to one particular section of dojo.  
  
There was a bench in that one corner of the dojo that was used when someone had a mishap during practice. That didn't happen as much as it once did, but the occasion still arose from time to time. Such as about two months before, when Don and Raph had been sparring against one another and the latter ended up getting a deep scratch on his arm from a misswing of a staff.  
  
It was here that Splinter directed his sons to take a seat. They did so and waited for what would come next. While they waited, the boys didn't meet Splinter's gaze as it fell upon them and instead looked at either the floor and stole an angry glance at one another. Splinter just watched them with disappointment and anger as he tried to determine the best way to start this.  
  
A/N: *finally able to relax and work in peace* Oh, hiya. Surprised to see me still in one piece? Well, Don and me finally got things settled. He's forgiven me for nearly drowning him in this story and won't chase me with his bo anymore. In return, I won't turn his lab into that extra dojo space that Splinter's been wanting.  
  
Don: You're evil, you know that?  
  
Maybe I am, but at least we both get what we want in the end. 0:)  
  
Don: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sorry about the cliffhanger at the end there, but I wanted to keep everyone guessing as to what's gonna happen to the duo of disaster. I know it's evil of me, as Donnie boy has already pointed out, but it gives me a chance to work out a few more problems before I post the next chapter. Also, I'm still taking any suggestions that the readers have for what they think is the best punishment for the boys. I have a few ideas of my own, but other suggestions are always welcome. Just post them as part of a review or an e- mail and we'll see. But if it's an e-mail, please put that as a reason or else it'll get deleted, since I don't open mail from addresses I don't recognize. Thanks and later. :) 


	11. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. Duh. So you can't sue me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. But all the original creations in this are mine, so if you want to use them, please just ask. Thank you. :P  
  
Chapter 10: Aftermath  
  
A/N: *enters as Streetwyse's alter ego, Enigma-1, unsheathing sabers while Leo, Mikey, and Raph run* Get back here, you jerks! I'll teach you not to do that kind of slag to a lady!  
  
Raph: Lady? I don't see a lady. I see. YOW!  
  
*EG* Never mess with someone who has a tazer installment, Raphael. Now get back here!!!  
  
Mikey: It was just a joke!  
  
*death glare* I'll show you dorks a joke.  
  
Leo: Run for it! *Turtles take off running*  
  
Grrr. Sorry, just have to teach certain reptiles that you don't mess with a lady when she's trying to get a decent night's sleep. But before I go have a little chat with them, I just want to say that I hope you all enjoy the read ahead. I'll see ya afterward. Now, if you readers will kindly excuse me, I have to set some shellheads straight. Get back here, you ninja dorks!  
  
How could such a disaster arise from this? Splinter thought sadly.  
  
He had run the memories of these last two days through his head at least twice by now and he still found it hard to believe. So much had happened in such a short time that it almost didn't seem real. But it was, no matter how much he might wish otherwise, a fact of life that could not be denied.  
  
After watching his sons glare at each other a moment more, Splinter finally decided on just what he was going to say. There would be no more beating around the bush like it had been on the way home from the Junction. This time, the boys would give him a straight answer or none them would leave the dojo until they did.  
  
"Enough of that," he scolded the boys.  
  
The pair immediately looked away from each other and up at Splinter when he spoke. They were met with the mask of anger and disappointment that rat had been wearing for some time. They both quelled under that visage, inwardly wishing that it would vanish from Splinter's face. Their own expressions probably betrayed as much, but these Leo and Raph tried to control.  
  
From just one look into Splinter's face, they knew that now was the time for them to control themselves and give their Master their full attention. Any less and there was a good chance that they would regret the outcome. Experience and Splinter's stern eye told them that much.  
  
So they stared up at Splinter, awaiting whatever lectures and scoldings he would have for them. But though he had their attention, Splinter didn't speak right away. Instead, he chose to regard his sons for a moment longer before he actually said anything. This only helped to put the boys more on edge but they kept silent and waited for what Splinter had to say.  
  
And what they were about to hear was certainly not among the most gentle of lectures from their father. The course he had chosen for this talk would not be easy on the two, as it was meant to get the answers that Splinter wanted and not to spare their feelings. Perhaps it was cruel of him to choose such, but after all that happened and he had already tried to do, it seemed the only course left to take.  
  
"Do you two have any idea of the seriousness of what you have done?" Splinter demanded finally," Not only did you both willfully disobey me and leave the lair without permission, but you went to a place that you know is off limits to all of you."  
  
His sons nodded mournfully as they listened to their Master. Neither one would dare to speak while he did. Now was not the time for such things and would only bring more of Splinter's wrath upon their heads. Which was definitely not the smartest thing to do, even under the best of circumstances.  
  
"And to make matters worse, you dragged you brother along as well," Splinter continued.  
  
"But we didn't bring Don. He followed.us," Raph started to protest before Splinter turned his full gaze on him and he fell silent again.  
  
"Donatello may have only followed you, Raphael, but he would not have had reason to be there if the two of you had not broken the rules and left the lair not only while I was gone, but while you were grounded as well," Splinter said strictly.  
  
Again, his sons chose not to meet their father's stern gaze and instead directed their eyes towards the stone floor of the dojo. They knew that he was right when he said that. If they hadn't gone off like they had, then Donatello wouldn't have had to follow them. All three of them would have been safe in the lair and no one would have been hurt so badly.  
  
At least, that was one assumption. It was certain that staying home would have prevented Donatello from nearly being drowned at the Junction. But that might not have prevented a fight from breaking out between Leonardo and Raphael at some point.  
  
Yet this was only an unknown possibility of what could have been. There was really no telling at this point what might have happened if their siblings before had stopped Leo and Raph they could leave. No, the course had already been chosen and the other possibilities were now lost, their meaning only now speculation. Even so, the thought of these speculations couldn't be erased from the boys' minds as they continued to stare at the floor.  
  
Leonardo and Raphael were not the only ones who had the thoughts of what have happened going through their heads. While he was considering what else to say to his sons about their behavior, he had his own questions that needed to be answered. And there was one in particular that nagged more incessantly at his mind than the rest.  
  
Splinter still had no idea of how Donatello had fallen into the river to begin with. If he knew his third son, the boy would not have intentionally allowed himself to be within falling distance. He was too smart for that. He would have kept as far away from the edge of the Junction as he could get.  
  
Or else he might have been too preoccupied with trying to talk some sense into his brothers before they could start whatever nonsense they had planned. He may not have noticed where he was until it was too late, Splinter thought to himself.  
  
Yet somehow, part of Splinter knew that wasn't really the truth. And even if it were, it wasn't the entire story. No, there was something more and he knew that the only ones who could give him the answers needed was the pair in front of him.  
  
"How did Donatello fall into the water to begin with?" he asked finally.  
  
More slowly than before, the boys looked up from the floor to meet Splinter's gaze. In their eyes, he was easily able to read the fear and shame that resided deep inside. This he somehow expected. But there was also something that he hadn't been expecting that shone easily in his sons' eyes despite the fact that they were desperately trying to hide it.  
  
Determined to find out what that something was, Splinter repeated," How did Donatello fall into the water to begin with?"  
  
"Um.," Raph started to say before his voice became caught in his throat again.  
  
Leo started to try and answer next, but like his sibling, couldn't. The words he wanted to tell Splinter remained lodged within him and refused to allow themselves to be heard. Which only helped to test their father's patience even further.  
  
"Well?" the rat prompted," How did it happen?"  
  
Finding his voice, Leo blurted," He was trying to get us to stop fighting and we pushed him out of the way. We didn't think that he would fall like that, honest."  
  
He looked up at his Sensei, eyes pleading to be believed. But all that Leonardo was met with was silence similar to the one he and Raph had given to their Master. Splinter had literally felt his blood run cold as he heard these words. His sons had intentionally pushed their brother out of their way and put him in danger. The second half of this situation was unintentional, he was sure, but it had still happened and nearly proven lethal for the victim.  
  
It was so hard for him to resist the urge to just slap them both across the face as he processed this information. He honestly did want to backhand them as hard as he possibly could for what they had done. They had nearly killed their brother out not only because of misplaced anger, but sheer stupidity as well.  
  
And though it took a great deal not to fall to the impulse, Splinter controlled himself. He would not resort to that type of action nor would he allow himself to let his emotions to take control of him like that. If he did the latter, then the rat knew that he might very well lose control of himself entirely. And then he would be the one that regretted what he done, not his sons.  
  
Instead, he chose to use his words to show how upset he was with his sons. But these stung just as hard as a slap in the face for his sons. They could easily hear the mounting anger and disappointment that was in their Master's voice. They had been expecting something along the lines of this, but it still couldn't prevent them from feeling the shame at hearing these notes in Splinter's voice.  
  
"You pushed your brother?" Splinter demanded with a barely controlled hiss.  
  
"Yes sir," Leonardo nodded quietly," But we didn't know that he would fall like that, really."  
  
"That doesn't matter, Leonardo. You two should not have pushed him to begin with. You already knew that the Junction was dangerous and that cautious was needed there even if you weren't supposed to be near that place," Splinter scolded.  
  
"Yes Master," his son answered.  
  
"What I cannot understand is what could have possibly been going through your heads during all this," Splinter admonished," How could you have possibly done something so foolish to begin with?"  
  
Silence was the only answer that he had for the next moment or so. The boys' voices had once again become caught in their throats and refused to budge. They knew that they should answer their Master, to give him the truth of what was going on. But they were held back by their own fear and shame.  
  
"I want an answer, my sons," Splinter ordered.  
  
This time, Leonardo took the lead with a more controlled answer in mind. As scared as he was about being punished, the older brother side of him still held a powerful sway over his reactions. Despite his own anger at Raphael and how things had gone between them today, he still wanted to protect his younger sibling. So before Raph could think of some excuse to give Splinter, he gave the full truth.  
  
"We had a challenge. We were trying to settle everything once and for all," the boy answered quietly.  
  
Arching an eyebrow, Splinter asked," Trying to settle everything? What are you talking about, Leonardo?"  
  
"T-the fights that Raph and me keep having. We decided that we were gonna settle all the problems we have by having a duel. Whoever won would be in charge from now on and the other would have to do whatever he wanted," Leo explained.  
  
At first, Splinter honestly did not know how to respond to this statement. He knew that his sons had their differences and that it was a major source for the arguments that they were constantly entering. He also knew that they often came to blows because of those differences. But it had never gone to this extreme. Never.  
  
"Why in the world would you try to settle your differences through such a foolish method? As much as I wish for you to learn how to settle your problems alone, I would still rather that you come to me if it gets too out of hand. Then we may discuss what is wrong and find a solution together," Splinter asked.  
  
"It was our problem, so we thought we should be the ones to solve. Not anyone else," Raph shrugged.  
  
Splinter sighed. Count on his sons to do something like this. It was true that he wanted his sons to learn how to handle their problems on their own. If they did, it meant that he would have less to worry about. But there were still things, like the events that had led to this, that still needed a parent's experience and advice in order for things to be sorted out. In a time like that, the boys needed to come to him instead of acting on their own.  
  
"Who was the one that offered this.'challenge'?" Splinter said rigidly.  
  
The boys glanced uneasily at one another when this question was asked. They remembered how things had happened earlier in the kitchen and who had played what part. It was hard for them to admit this to their Master, even though he was asking them directly.  
  
"Well?" Splinter urged.  
  
"I was the one that challenged Raphael, Master. He and I started arguing when he and Maggie were washing dishes and I challenged him to end the fight between us once and for all," Leo admitted finally.  
  
"But it was my idea to go to the Junction," Raphael said meekly," It was the first place that I could think of. It just popped into my head."  
  
Popped into his head? He suggested such a dangerous place because it popped into his head! Splinter screamed inwardly, Oh, someone please, if you can hear this, please GIVE ME STRENGTH!  
  
This was sounding more and more ridiculous the more that Splinter heard. He couldn't believe that this mess was all over the boys and one of their arguments. An argument that, like so many others, had escalated out of control and ended up making a bigger mess of things than before.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Splinter sighed," Leonardo, you challenged your brother to a fight and he accepted. Raphael, you were the one that suggested that this fight take place at the Junction? Is that correct?"  
  
"Yes Master," the boys said in unison.  
  
Again, he had to resist the strong urge to smack them both. And again, it was just barely that he managed to control himself over this. Splinter could not believe the stupidity that he was hearing out of his sons. It amazed him to what level they had reached in this nonsense.  
  
"Did either one of you consider just what might happen if you went through with such an outrageous idea?" Splinter scolded.  
  
In numb unison, the boys shook their heads. To be honest, neither one of them really had considered what might have happened if some actually followed them. They had assumed that Maggie would keep silent about what she knew like she usually did. They really didn't think that she would go running to tell the others what had happened.  
  
If that had been the case, they also assumed that it meant that they would be able to go to the Junction without being discovered for at least awhile. Then they could have handled their problem by themselves and without outside interference. Then everything would have been settled and done with by now. With probably a similar outcome to what had already occurred and just as terrible consequences.  
  
But things had not gone as the boys had thought. Instead of being left alone and undiscovered, they were found out and followed. Their brother, on a tip from their sister, had come after them and tried to interfere. His interference came out of a concern that the boys were only now taking full appreciation of but had not considered at the time. It was also this concern that had brought Don's fate in the river and that was something that brought shivers to the hearts of both Leo and Raph.  
  
"Well, did you?" Splinter demanded again.  
  
"No, we didn't, Sensei. We just decided to do it and that was it," Leo answered.  
  
Splinter rubbed his temple as he listened to Leonardo. He still couldn't believe the stupidity that his sons had shown in this. He had always believed that his sons, despite the faults each one had and the mistakes that children were bound to make, were smart enough to avoid trouble if they could.  
  
That didn't seem to apply to in this situation. It was obvious that brains hadn't been used by either one today. Instead, the boys had given into impulse and allowed it to help cloud their young minds to the dangers they were placing themselves in. Which helped to make this worse and worse for Splinter to deal with.  
  
"I honestly don't know what I'm going to do with the two of you," he sighed after a moment," Lately, neither one of you has had any regard for the rules which I have given this family. Instead, you act without thinking and do whatever foolish idea enters your minds, never thinking of the consequences."  
  
His sons had no answer for this. They just kept their silence, knowing in their hearts that Splinter was right. There was so much that they should have done and hadn't done. And the fact of this was slowing weighing down on them not only in their minds, but deep in their hearts as well. The shame they felt after seeing what Don looked like when Splinter met them near the Junction had been steadily growing and now only continued to increase.  
  
"If you had just stopped and taken a moment to consider what you were doing, then you both would have realized just how dangerous this was before your brother was hurt," Splinter continued.  
  
That was the real clincher there, the fact that they had hurt Donnie. This stung his sons just as easily as any blow might have done, maybe even more so. Both Leonardo and Raphael knew how things had gone for them and their brother because of they had acted without thinking everything through.  
  
"You both don't know how lucky your brother was not to have been killed by a fall like that," Splinter said," Even over water, if Donatello had hit the surface at a different angle, it could knocked him senseless the moment he landed. Then he surely would have sunk into the current and been drown long before he could react enough to try and save himself."  
  
"Don.Don's gonna be okay though, right?" Raphael asked hesitantly.  
  
It was the first time that he had spoken since his short explanation to Splinter about his idea for going to the Junction. His voice, still strained from all the yelling of Donatello's name when he fell into the water and his own fear, cracked a little as Raphael spoke. Thus adding to the image of a frightened and shamed young boy.  
  
Splinter cast a his full gaze upon the boy for a second time. His expression barely changed, except for the mention of his now sick and injured son. In this, it visibly softened with regret and worry. His tone was the same when he answered, stern with the son he answered but filled with concern over the one that had been hurt.  
  
"Yes, Raphael. Donatello will be all right, but not for a long time. He was seriously hurt and will be in bed for several weeks from shock and illness," Splinter said sternly," Even when he is capable of getting up again, he will still need a long time to recover. Falling into the water like put him into severe shock and gave him a major concussion as well."  
  
A renewed wave of shame clearly overcame the boys' expression. They dropped their faces to the floor again, unwilling to face their Master's eyes on hearing these words. It was still hard for them to face what had happened to Donatello and their part in his problems. If there was anything that they could change, it would be that they had never gone to the Junction and most certainly never pushed Don the way that they had.  
  
These feelings were evident to Splinter and he in turn, felt some understanding for his sons' plight. They were experiencing the greatest bouts of guilt that they had ever faced in their lives and he knew it. In this, he could feel sympathy for them and the part of him that always wanted to protect the children wished that their pains could be erased.  
  
Despite the remorse his two eldest sons showed, Splinter still had to punish the boys for what they had done. Something like this could not go unanswered for and had to be dealt with in a proper and immediate manner. And now was the time to get that part over with, for the longer it was held off would just make things worse for everyone.  
  
"I know that you are both sorry for what happened to your brother," Splinter said to his students," but it still doesn't excuse what you have done. And you know that I'm going to have to punish you both for this."  
  
"Yes Sensei," the boys mumbled in unison.  
  
Nodding sternly, Splinter ordered," Good. Leonardo, come here."  
  
Gulping once, the boy got to his feet and went over to his Sensei. What followed afterward was swift, sure and painful for the one on the receiving end. But Leonardo took it without a word. He had been expecting this, since it always came as the most severe physical punishment that Splinter ever gave his students.  
  
Once Leonardo's turn was done, it was time for Raphael. Like his brother before him, it came as swift, such, and painful for the one receiving the blow. And again, he was expecting what came and so took it without a word. Though, like his brother before him, he still felt it in the end, literally.  
  
When it was all over, the boys, now unable to sit comfortably, or at all for that matter, stood before their Sensei. They knew that what they had experienced was only the beginning of what would be a long, difficult punishment. But exactly what that punishment was to be was to remain unseen for now, as Splinter hadn't decided that part yet.  
  
"Until I've decided further what to do with you, I want you both to stay in your room. While you are there, I don't want to hear anything out of you. If I do, I will not be pleased," Splinter ordered," I'll call for you when I've reached a suitable punishment. You are excused."  
  
"Yes Sensei," the boys mumbled.  
  
They rose to their feet, bowed stiffly to their Master and then left the dojo. Splinter watched them go with a stern and an unsympathetic eye. Unlike with his statuette, he as not about to simply forgive them right away. Not after they had caused such a devastating blow to their family. That would take time and a great deal of effort before he finally relented on these feelings.  
  
Perhaps this action was a bit harsh on his part. As before, there was no question as to the remorse that his sons had to be feeling. They had nearly lost their brother, which was enough to shake anyone up and bring up feelings of regret and shame. And in a time like that, a child needed more comfort than scolding.  
  
Which would come soon enough, after Splinter had finished sorting out the problem and decided on what had to be done. For now, Leonardo and Raphael had to realize the full extent of what their actions had caused. When they had and understood that they should not take their petty arguments to great extremes, then it would be time to move on from there.  
  
Walking out of the dojo would turn out to be more of a trial than either boy thought possible as they made their way toward their bedroom. Their lower torsos were sore and each step only made it hurt worse, even when taken gingerly and carefully. So it took them quite awhile to make it down the hallway to their own bedroom.  
  
Along the way, Leo and Raph continued to throw accusing glares at one another. That is, when they could manage to. Most of their attention was focused on just getting done with the next step without hurting so much. Which wasn't really easy to do, as Splinter's hand hadn't exactly been gentle when it came down on them.  
  
Eventually though, they had managed to reach the doorway to their bedroom. Before going in, the two took one last minute to glare at one another. It was a mixture of many things at this point. They were still mad at one another, but that was a given. But each one was also feeling extremely stupid that he had allowed himself to be talked into such a mess by his brother.  
  
This kept up for a moment or so before they finally got a hold of themselves. They knew that Splinter had told them to go to their room until he called for them and at this point, it was NOT a good idea to disobey that order. There was no doubt that if they did, then there would be more trouble than either one wanted to deal with after all this.  
  
So with a final glare at one another, Leo reached for the door and pushed it opened. He went in first and was followed by Raph. But when they did so, they were greeted by a strange sight.  
  
Various items of different sizes and uses were spread all over Mikey's bed as he sorted through them. Some he placed back in his own dresser drawer, while others were being stowed away in a suitcase on the floor. He repeated this process several times, continuing and becoming so absorbed in his task that he didn't even notice his brother's entrance.  
  
"What are you doing, Mikey?" Leonardo asked.  
  
Mikey looked up from his packing to glare over at his brother with such hardness that Leo nearly flinched. Like so much today, this was not an expression that was normally seen on Mikey's face. He was the happy one, the brother that always seemed to be smiling, and the one that always tried to make others feel better. So what was he so mad with Leo about?  
  
"I'm moving in with Maggie until Don gets better," his brother answered coldly," I don't wanna stay in here while he's gone."  
  
In the near silence that followed, one could almost hear the sound of two jaws hitting the floor. Neither Leonardo nor Raphael could believe what was said. In fact, they weren't even sure if those were the true words that Mikey had spoken.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I'm not," Mikey grumbled as he tossed a few more things into his suitcase," I'm moving in with Maggie until Don gets better."  
  
"Why would you wanna move in with the furball, Mikey? Ya know she doesn't like any of us barging into her 'territory' without an invitation," Raphael replied.  
  
"Maggie knows that I'm coming and she doesn't have a problem with it," his brother answered.  
  
Well, that was certainly a shock for Leonardo and Raphael. As understanding and open as their little sister could be, they both knew what she hated more than anything. And that she was to have anyone to come into her room without permission. If anyone tried, they were bound to hear her hissing with displeasure and trying to run them off. So it was nothing short of a surprise that she was actually letting Mikey not only come in, but stay there with her.  
  
"Still, why would you want to do it, Mikey? You got your place to stay in here instead of sharing Maggie's room," Leo urged.  
  
Mikey's back straightened and for a moment, he stopped with his packing. For a brief second, he seemed to be frozen in place while his brothers looked on. Neither Raphael nor Leonardo knew just what he was about to do, so they stayed quiet and let Mikey react on his own.  
  
"And stay alone in here with you two? No way," Mikey replied bitterly, not even looking at his brothers this time," I'm quittin' while I'm ahead and getting out of here while I can. I'm not gonna get in more trouble 'cause of something you guys do."  
  
"But you don't know everything that happened! You weren't there, Mikey!" Leo protested, wincing as his sore backside protested against all movement.  
  
"Master Splinter told me that Don had an accident and I already know that he was going to the Junction to stop you two jerks. After seeing how he looked when Sensei brought him in, that tells me all I need to know," Mikey snapped.  
  
"But.," Leo started.  
  
"Look Leo, I know that I got in trouble yesterday 'cause you and Raph broke Master Splinter's statue. Then I had to help Donnie keep you guys from strangling each other this morning," Mikey snapped," Plus, you jerks got Maggie so upset that she actually blamed herself for all this. She said it wouldn't have happened if you had just stopped you in the kitchen."  
  
Shocked silence was the only answer that he received from his brothers. This was definitely new information for the two. They hadn't known that their sister was so affected by their actions. They had just thought she would be upset that they were running off and leaving her behind.  
  
"Well, it wasn't Maggie's fault and she should know that. She shouldn't feel bad about what we did," Leo said.  
  
"It's not just how Maggie felt, Leo. It's also what happened to Don. He got hurt because he was probably trying to stop you guys from doing something stupid," Mikey snorted," If those aren't reasons enough for me to get out of here while I can, I don't know what is."  
  
To this reasoning, his brothers couldn't even begin to over a response. They could easily hear a ring of truth in Mikey's words that struck a chord in each of them. A chord that had already been struck a great deal from having listened to Splinter's words from a short time before.  
  
They dwelled on this for a moment more while Michaelangelo finished packing his things. He had managed to stuff a great deal into his suitcase, so it was nearly impossible for him to close it. But when he did, it closed with a sharp snap that filled the silence that had started. Certain that it would stay that way, at least until he reached Maggie's room, Mikey picked the suitcase off the bed with a grunt. Dragging it with one arm, he walked passed his brothers, who made no attempt to stop him.  
  
"I'll see you guys around," Mike said simply as he left the room.  
  
His brothers watched him leave in silence. Neither one tried to stop him, though it was doubtful that they could have even if they tried. With the anger glowing in his eyes, it wasn't hard to tell that any attempts to stop him would have been met with instant retaliation. Most likely in the form of Mikey trying to flip them over or possibly even punching whoever got in his way.  
  
Instead, they had just watched him leave and that was it. When his retreating back was out of sight, Raph, being the closest one, finally went over to the door and closed it. He knew that being sent to one's room meant to be isolated for a time, which included shutting off the rest of the home for a time.  
  
While he did that, Leo started to climb up the ladder on one of the beds up to his top bunk. He had to go slowly because he was still extremely sore, so it took him longer than usual to reach his bed. But he eventually got there and when he did, lay right on his stomach to avoid any unnecessary discomfort.  
  
His actions were soon followed by Raphael. After closing the door, he too went to climb the ladder up to his bunk. His bed was on the opposite side of the room and was the top bunk just above Mikey's bed. And once at the top, he copied Leo's actions by lying on his stomach as well.  
  
From the positions on their beds, the boys looked at one another from across the room. There, they stayed, their eyes locked. A silence filled the room to such an extent that it nearly seemed to be suffocating to the boys. They could both sense the need for someone to say something but neither one knew what words should be said.  
  
They didn't want to argue, that was for certain. It was arguing that had gotten them into trouble to begin with. They already knew that they were in hot water already, so they weren't going to chance it. Instead, Leo and Raph knew that something more along the lines of a civil conversation had to be used.  
  
But that was harder to accomplish than one might think. After spending so much of their time arguing and fighting though, this seemed almost alien to the two. The only time when they just talked was at mealtimes or when they were playing out in the sewers. Yet even then, there was the chance for something to spark another quarrel. That couldn't happen this time, so they would have to be careful.  
  
"Mikey does have a point, ya know. We haven't exactly been acting with clear heads the last couple of days," Leo replied quietly.  
  
"That's putting it mildly," Raph snorted.  
  
"Yeah, I guess that's true," Leo admitted.  
  
Another short period of silence followed after that. But it wasn't as intense as before. Now that they ice had been somewhat broken, they knew that they could choose their words more carefully and not rush themselves.  
  
"We really made a mess of things, didn't we?" Raph said after a few moments.  
  
"Yeah, we did," Leo replied.  
  
"I bet Splinter's really gonna cream us for this one. It ain't gonna be just extra practice like before. I know it's gonna be something bad," Raph shrugged.  
  
"Whatever he gives us, we deserve it. We did disobey the rules and leave the lair without permission," Leo supplied," And for what we did to Donnie."  
  
Another uneasy stillness came after he said those words. Though their thoughts had constantly been on their younger brother's wellbeing, neither one had really considered what was really wrong with him. They had only known that he had fallen into the water thanks to them pushing him and that he was badly hurt. Other than that, they really didn't know anything.  
  
"Man, I just know that he's gonna hate us when he wakes up," Raph sniffed," I know I would if someone did that to me."  
  
"We can just add him to the list then, because I know that Master Splinter and Mikey hate us already," Leo added.  
  
"Don't forget Maggie. She probably hates us too if she's willing to let Mikey stay with her until Don's better," replied Raph as he wiped an arm across his eyes.  
  
"A-are you crying?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, I just had something in my eye," Raph snapped defensively.  
  
"You don't need to get mad," Leo warned," If you do, then I'll get mad too and we'll start arguing again. And all that's managed to get us so far is a lot of trouble."  
  
For once, Raphael didn't offer any opposition to his brother's words. He just grumbled something and nodded in agreement. Leo nodded as well, though for different reasons than Raph. He was considering his own words and what they really meant not only for Raph, but himself as well.  
  
Though they both had a hand in this problem, Leo had already placed the greater blame with himself. He was the eldest son and in his Master's absence, the one that was supposed to be in charge. He was supposed to keep the others safe and out of trouble so that everyone would okay. In short, he was supposed to be the responsible one that kept his head and didn't do anything to hurt the others.  
  
I sure didn't act like it today. I really blew it by acting like a total jerk towards everyone, Leo thought to himself as focused more on Raph.  
  
"Hey Raph?" he said tentatively.  
  
"Yeah?" his brother replied.  
  
"I'm sorry that I got you into trouble. I shouldn't have argued with you in the kitchen," Leo answered," I should have just done what you asked and left so you and Maggie could finish your work."  
  
If he hadn't been so sore, Raph would have shot straight up at those words. Instead, he could only reward Leo with a bewildered look of his own. This however, only lasted for a moment before it contorted into an expression of disbelief and annoyance.  
  
"Don't even go there, Leo," he snorted," I know you're sorry, 'cause I am too. But don't you dare believe that you're the only one to blame. We both made our mistakes in this, not just you."  
  
Confusion now played the expression on Leo's face. He honestly didn't know what to say to his brother after that. In fact, he couldn't even see how Raph could talk like that. It was in his nature to be the hotheaded one of the family, since that was the way that he had always been. That role just didn't fit in Leo's psyche and daily routine.  
  
"But I was the one that challenged you in the first place," Leo insisted once he had collected his thoughts," If I hadn't lost my head and broken my promise to Don not to start another argument, then none of this would have happened. He wouldn't have gotten hurt like that and neither one of us would have gotten into trouble."  
  
"You may have challenged me, Leo, but I was the one that accepted and then said we should go to the Junction. I could have just said no and I didn't. That means I'm just as much to blame for this as you. End of story," Raph countered.  
  
To say that Leo was stunned by these words was being mild. The truth was, he was truly astounded by his younger sibling's conclusion. It wasn't like Raphael to talk with such understanding and commitment in his tone. Normally, he would grumble words too low for anyone else to hear or just growl a threat.  
  
So to have him say words such as this was a miracle. He was actually acting more like a mature person instead of the annoying and arrogant brat that one might often take him for. Leo waited for his brother to say more, but there was nothing else that. Raphael had said his piece and was now ready for something else. So, still on lying on his stomach, he turned and faced the wall next to his bed instead of looking across the room at Leo. A fact which Leonardo only realized after Raph had been like that for several seconds.  
  
When he did, Leo could only sigh. He should have known that anything of true understanding would only be fleeting with his brother. They always were and that probably wasn't going to change. Unlike so many other things that took place in life that seemed to change with each passing day.  
  
With nothing better to do, Leo did something he wouldn't normally consider. He did what Raph had done and settled down to wait. He had no idea when Splinter would call for them or what exactly what would happen. But he knew that he was going to need to be prepared and that meant all he could was rest until that time came.  
  
Only silence was to follow in the hours to come, as each boy drew within himself to take council with his own thoughts. It was a given to say that there was much for both of them to think about. As well as they were going to have to do a great deal to redeem themselves in the eyes of their family before things were back to normal again. But how that was going to be remained to be seen.  
  
A/N: *stops chasing Turtle trio, turning back into Streetwyse as they run away and out of sight* Try anything like that again and I'll write you guys into a horror fic with Barney (*gags*) and the Teletubbies! (*shudders*)  
  
*notices readers* Oh, sorry. Just had to finish that little chat I mentioned before. I know that Raph and Leo having a little heart to heart like that may have seemed major out of character for them, but I thought it might nice if they could agree on something in this story. Even if it did take nearly drowning Donnie to get it done.  
  
*checks notes* Which reminds me, I better start getting ready to finish off this story. There's just one more chapter to go and then Rivalries is finished. When I'll be able to get the conclusion out, I really don't know. My real life is being a drag again and there's a lot of stuff I have to work out before I can devote a lot of time to my fics. But it'll happen before three months has passed, I can promise that much. By that time, I should also have some of my new stories ready to be posted. Until then though, later everyone and thanks for reading. 


	12. Epilogue: Turning Tides

Disclaimer: Again. Don't own TMNT or anything associated. All I have own are my originals. Thank you. (  
  
Epilogue: Turning Tides  
  
A/N: Okay, here it is. The final chapter of a story that has taken me nearly a year to write is now finished and ready for everyone to read. But first, I'd like to thank everyone who's reviewed this story and let them know that I really appreciated their interest in Rivalries as a whole.  
  
Dancingfae- Sorry that you got a little confused about Maggie's being there. I just didn't add her in first because she was the youngest and I was going in what's considered the 'legal' order of age for the Turtles. But I'm glad that you liked what was written and I hope that you enjoyed reading the story. And to answer your question about Maggie, just read "New Additions" and you'll get part of what you want to know.  
  
Hexadecimal- Glad you liked it. And for an answer to your question as to where Maggie came from, just read my other fic "New Additions" if you haven't already. It'll explain part of what you want to know.  
  
Mikomi- Nope, sorry. Donnie boy isn't the oldest. That title falls to everyone's favorite blue-bandana wearing annoyance, Leonardo. Thanks for reading though. I appreciate the review.  
  
LenniluvsBrian- I've really enjoyed your reviews. They're funny and given me the smile I needed some days when I'm feeling like total slag. I'm glad that you enjoyed the story and I hope that all goes well with your new story 'Understanding Brother.' Which I've only read a couple of chapters to, but really like so far. Those guys seriously need to stop picking on Lenore. If they don't, you can ask Maggie to claw them for her if you want. :P  
  
Machias Banshee- Thanks a lot for your reviews and all the help that you've given me for Rivalries. It was great being able to bounce ideas off of you and to get the feedback you gave as one of my beta readers. It was a big help and I hope I can return the favor sometime, mush girl. ;)  
  
Daydream- I'm glad that you liked the story and my writing style. Believe me, it isn't easy to get things down just right. But anyone can do if they just follow their own instincts about the emotions needed. Do that and you got it. ;)  
  
Red Turtle- Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you like Maggie. I'm sorry that you found the story a little confusing at times and I'll take your advice about tangents into consideration. But please remember that I can't go into detail about everything and so I can only go over what I feel is necessary to the story.  
  
Arista Naria- Glad that you enjoyed the exchanges between little Magnolia and Raphael. Just goes to show you that even the tough guy has to beware the younger sister's wrath from time to time. I'm glad that you reviewed and I hope that your work with 'Truth of a Leader' works out for Leo in the end.  
  
Reiji Neko Mitsukai- Thanks for the offer, but I think I got it covered. If Raphael doesn't behave, I can always sic Eternity, my Naga, on him when she's in a bad mood. Which happens to be just about every day of the week. She would definitely teach Raph to be quiet, after he finished screaming for help from the top of a very tall tree. :P  
  
Lexy- Sorry to give you such a scare like that. I just wanted to choose someone that doesn't usually get a lot of attention at being hurt. Since Don's usually the one patching everyone up, I thought maybe it was his turn to get a little attention in that department. But don't worry, you're gonna see how he fares when you read what's below. ;)  
  
Karasuko- I'm glad that you enjoyed the story. Sorry that there's only one last chapter for you to read. But I can promise that it's gonna be a good chapter and I'm hoping it won't disappoint you. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Terran aka Splinter- You didn't review the story, but you were a great help to me as one of my beta readers. It really made a major difference to have a true expert to bounce ideas for childcare off of. That really helped me to make important decisions for this story. Thanks T. :)  
  
Nearly two weeks had passed since that fateful day and Donatello had finally awakened from his coma-like slumber. It had been gradual at first, with bursts of consciousness beginning about four days after the accident. These would last from less than a moment to a few at the most before he fell asleep again.  
  
As the days went by, these bursts would increase in number and in length as Don's body repaired itself from the ordeal of cold. Still, these happenings were sporadic and it was hard to tell at what times Donatello would enter the conscious world again. But when he did, there was often one sight that he was greeted with as he opened his eyes.  
  
That was the face of his Sensei, Splinter. Since he had brought the boy home, Splinter had constantly been at the boy's side. He would be there for hours on end, day or night, just waiting for any sign of change, be it good or bad, in his son's progress.  
  
He had kept such a constant vigil over the boy that often he was awake through most of the night and sometimes straight into the daylight hours as well. This often left the ninja master feeling extremely weary and somewhat grouchy with others. It was during this that he found it harder and harder to keep his temper and frustrations in check when around the children during the morning and evening practice sessions.  
  
His temper was increased with having to deal with his other duties when it came to caring for his family. Not only did he have to care for Donatello, but he also needed to keep an eye on his other children, to find supplies that the family needed, and other similar things. Having to keep up with all of this put strain on the rat and his weariness with it all reached new levels.  
  
These levels were apparent enough when everything would finally overcome the rat and he would need to stop what he was doing and take a few hours to catch up on his sleep. On these days, Splinter would excuse his other students from practice and send them to work on their schoolwork instead. Then, after leaving stern instruction that they were to keep to their studies and to behave, he would either go to the couch or his study to rest.  
  
After that, he generally fell into a slumber of two to three hours. Once that amount of time had passed, his internal clock would alert him to the fact that it was time to wake. It wasn't always easy to get up, even when he knew that he had to. Splinter was just so tired that for just a little while, he wanted to forget about everything else and sleep himself out.  
  
But he knew that he couldn't and eventually, he would give into what his internal clock was telling him and get up. He would return to what he needed to do and put off sleeping a bit longer. Still, what little he did manage to get during these naps did help to ease what he was feeling and to put him into better spirits for the remainder of his waking hours.  
  
This was a mood that was easily sensed by his four remaining children and one that they were glad for. They knew how much Splinter was going through when it came to worrying about and caring for their injured brother. It was similar to how they were feeling themselves, worried and unsure of what to do. It was something none of them were used to and didn't enjoy feeling, also a reaction they shared with their mentor.  
  
When Splinter decided to give them a break and take a nap, the children did welcome the respite. The rigors that came from ninja training were hard for anyone, especially children that were in the process of learning the ways of their heritage. The stress could take a good toll on the student after a time and so made it harder to concentrate when things mattered. This made any break that was given a welcome respite from training. Yet in this case, the uncertainty remained.  
  
It was the reason why they were given a break that had the children feeling unsure about things. They knew that Splinter had been watching over their brother while he continued to sleep and hopefully recover. They knew that it was stressful for him to watch his son just lie there and not be able to do anything more than make him comfortable.  
  
In fact, it hurt them all that they weren't able to do more for Donatello. All of them wanted to be able to do something that could help him feel better or let him know how much they were worried for him. But they were unable to think of anything that seemed good enough to do such things. All that ever came to mind were ideas that would either make things worse or just get someone into trouble.  
  
Still, in the end, they always did as they were told and went to work on their schoolwork while Splinter took some time to rest. None of them wanted to put any unnecessary stress on their father and knew that any argument would bring about such an event. So they went along with what they were told and finally left things at that.  
  
Now however, with Donatello's condition improving, things weren't as extreme as they had been. With his son feeling better and there wasn't as much need for him to be watched over, Splinter could divert his attention towards something other than Donatello. He was able to get a bit more sleep before going out and restocking supplies or giving the other children a proper afternoon practice session.  
  
During the times he was left alone by Splinter, Don would spend his time either sleeping or trying to find something to occupy his time. And that turned out to be quite the chore for someone in his condition, as he usually stayed awake more hours than he spent sleeping. Though he was weak, Donatello was now able to stay awake without feeling extreme exhaustion like he had in the beginning. But he still spent many hours in deep slumber thanks to the teas and medicines that Splinter gave to him. It was to help him to further recover, as rest meant that his body could concentrate more energy on repairing itself than wasting it on constant motion.  
  
This proved to be very true. For with each passing day, Donatello's strength was slowly returning. In fact, he had even tried to get out of bed a couple of times when no one else was around. This activity always ended in the same way however, with Donatello tripping over his own feet and falling to the floor. When that happened, the noise from his attempts usually caught Splinter's attention and brought the rat's presence to the study in no time at all.  
  
Splinter would gently but sternly lecture his son as he helped the boy off the floor and back into bed. He told Donatello that even though he was getting better, he shouldn't try to rush his recovery. It could easily do more harm than good if he kept it up for too long. So if he wanted to get better, he would have to stay in bed and not try anything foolish until Splinter felt that the time was right.  
  
It was hard for Don to accept this, because even in his weakened state, he really didn't want to stay in bed after so many days. He was a ten-year- old boy after all and boys at that age wanted action in their days, not continual rest. But in the end, thanks to how tired he always became after struggling to stand and Splinter's constant lectures on the subject, he agreed. He would stay in bed and rest there until his Sensei told him otherwise. It wasn't a decision that he liked, but one that he could live with.  
  
It was just so hard for him to fill his days by just staying in bed. Unless they had been given previous permission for a visit, he was quarantined by Splinter from his siblings for the time being. In this way, Donnie would be able to get more of the rest he needed to recover. It was boring during the hours that he managed to stay awake, since there was no one to talk to and nothing really to do but read the few books in the study that Splinter allowed him to read.  
  
This small collection of books was mostly about poetry and different kinds of Japanese histories. These were things that Donatello might find interesting for awhile, since there were a few poems that he was fond of and he usually liked learning about different things, even something as boring as history. But after awhile, these things simply became tiresome to Don's active mind and he would rather have anything else to do but read.  
  
Splinter was aware of this fact and though he felt for Don's situation, he was adamant about his decision. For Donatello's own good, the quarantine would stand and the boy would just have to live with that. But that didn't mean that the rule was going to be completely followed.  
  
There had been at least one occasion that he caught someone sneaking in to see Don since Splinter had laid down the quarantine rule. That had been during the initial first few days that he had still been asleep. Splinter had been out of the room at the time, having gone to the kitchen to check on the progress of the special broth he had prepared for Donatello during his illness.  
  
The broth was mostly just water with special medicinal herbs and certain spices mixed together. It possessed an enticing aroma that easily belied the true nature of the broth. For though the broth had a warm and comforting odor that could set even the most finicky of stomachs growling, its taste left something to greatly be desired.  
  
The taste was one of the vilest things that a person could ever come across. It was hard to describe, as the reaction to it varied with the individual, but it was enough that the one taking the broth would try to spit it out as soon as the liquid entered their mouth. Which was why even when the children were sick, the only time when the broth was ever really administered, they tried to avoid it as best they could. After all, when one is sick, the last thing that's wanted is something else that makes it worse than it already is.  
  
Despite all this, Splinter still served the broth to those that needed it. Vile tasting or not, it still offered the nutrients needed to speed a recovery in a form that was quickly and easily digested. After all, if the body didn't have to divide its energies on several tasks, it could focus more on fighting on infection and finally ridding itself of the problem entirely.  
  
And since being brought home, this was all the food that Donatello had been receiving. Only a little had been prepared in the beginning, as the boy had yet to wake up enough where he could take more than the few spoonfuls that Splinter managed to get him to drink each day. When Donatello regained consciousness and his strength renewed itself, this amount would be slowly increased until he was able to handle at least a bowl each day.  
  
At this time however, it remained the small amount that it had been. No more than a cupful was prepared and administered. Perhaps it would have made more sense to make a pot and then reheat the contents instead of making such a small batch freshly everyday, but Splinter knew that it helped to keep the broth's potency. So that was why he did it in this way.  
  
The broth hadn't been quite done when he stirred it, so Splinter decided to leave it for another few moments while he went to check on Don again. Upon returning to his quarters, he was greeted by what seemed to be a very startling sight at the time. In his absence, Maggie had snuck into the room. She was standing by the bed when Splinter came upon her. She was reaching toward the covers with one hand and looking like she was about to pull them off of Donatello. In an instant, Splinter was in the room and pulling the child away from her slumbering brother. Maggie was too startled by his sudden appearance to really protest much as she was drawn away.  
  
He had led her out into the hallway so that his voice wouldn't wake Donatello. At the time, the boy's condition hadn't really improved much and the only thing that seemed to be helping him was sleep. That was something Splinter intended to give him, even when he needed to lecture someone else.  
  
Splinter was stern when he demanded why Magnolia had been near her brother when she knew very well that he was to be left alone. In response to this question, Maggie had suddenly held up Raggy in one hand and then pointed at Donatello with the other. In doing so, she had explained her intentions to Splinter without even saying a word. He saw that she wasn't going to bother her brother as he had first believed. She had only come in so that she could leave him her favorite doll to help him feel better.  
  
It was a gesture that both touched Splinter and made him extremely proud of his young daughter. He knew that it was difficult for her to share her most valued treasure with anyone. Usually, she would refuse to hand Raggy over if someone else asked and would tell them to not touch her doll on pain of being bitten or scratched. Both of which were her main and most feared weapons against her brothers, who knew enough to be wary of such threats when they were given out. So to have her voluntarily give it up, even for a short time, was what he considered to be a step toward maturity.  
  
So in the end, he chose to allow her to leave Raggy with Donatello. He helped Maggie to tuck her doll in beside Donnie and then escorted the child out of the room. Splinter really didn't scold the child for disobeying him after that. He had seen that her intentions had sprouted from concern and that she had meant no harm to her brother's recovery. But he had given her a warning that in the future, she was to come to him first before entering his study uninvited.  
  
Maggie had agreed and then left to go about her own business. Splinter had watched her run off down the hallway on all fours and make a dash for her room. She was there within a moment and when she entered, she was out of sight completely.  
  
Maggie was no longer sharing her room with Michaelangelo as she had been the first day after the accident. Splinter had quickly caught onto their sudden arrangement and had more or less convinced his youngest son that it was better to be in his own room than in his sister's. Their rooms had been arranged for that reason and there was no purpose to go against that arrangement. It hadn't been easy though, as Mikey was still a bit wary of what his brothers might do next.  
  
He had been very insistent that he didn't want to be to left in the same room with them until Donatello was better. He said that after all the trouble they had been causing lately, that he really didn't trust them not to cause more of it for someone else. So he wanted to be as far away from them as he could get inside the lair.  
  
Finally though, Splinter had convinced Mikey to move back into his own room even if his brothers were there. But that didn't stop the distance that the boy was now putting between himself and the other two. That just kept growing as the days went by and so far, there were no signs that the damage would heal.  
  
This reaction actually surprised Splinter as he watched his youngest son as the days went by. It was truly uncharacteristic for Michaelangelo to act in such a way toward his brothers. Normally, he would have been the first one to try and make them feel better about anything bad that had happened. He was never the one that turned his back on them and acted on anger alone.  
  
That role normally fell to Raphael. He was the one with the bad temper and who acted with that as a reason for something. Though lately, Raph had been greatly subdued in his temper fueled outbursts. He was the one that would flinch under the glare of others instead of the other way around. And these days, the majority was not coming from Splinter's stern gaze, but Mikey's.  
  
If one looked close enough, the reasoning for the boy's angry glares was quite easy to discern. The harm that Donatello had endured because of the pair was now reflected in Mikey's trust in his two oldest brothers. He no longer looked up to them with the adoration that a younger brother often has for oldest siblings. Instead, he often looked upon his brothers with suspicion and anger. And that now showed in his daily interactions with them.  
  
But Mikey wasn't the only one that had been greatly affected by the accident. There was the rest of the family as well and their reactions were similar to Mikey's, yet still unique in many ways. And these greatly effected their interactions with Leo and Raph as well.  
  
One of the more confused members of the family was little Magnolia. She knew just as much about what had happened as anyone else in her family. Despite being the youngest and one of the more sensitive of the children, Splinter had felt that she needed to know all the details like the rest and had explained matters to her himself.  
  
When she heard everything, Maggie became very upset with her older brothers, but not to the same extent that Michaelangelo was showing. Instead, she was more hurt that they had been so mean to each other and Don. She always counted on her brothers to be there not just for her, but for each other as well. They were supposed to work together instead of treating each other so badly.  
  
Yet they had gone against this innocent ideal and broken part of what the child who held it believed in. So Maggie was left confused and uncertain of what she should expect from her two brothers anymore. And this in turn put her on edge when she was around Leo and Raph or heard them coming from somewhere else.  
  
But she didn't attempt to openly avoid them as Michaelangelo was doing. If Leo or Raph approached her for something, she would wait and see what they wanted. She wouldn't always do as they asked, which would have happened under any circumstances, but still she listened.  
  
That was an attitude easily shared by another member of the family and it came from the most unlikely person. The one that should have held the most anger towards Leonardo and Raphael was easily Donatello. As the 'victim' of their troubles, he had more right than anyone else. He had the right to hate them both, to wish that they weren't his brothers, or to want anything to do with them.  
  
The strange thing was, none of this was true. Despite what had happened, Donatello really wasn't angry with his brothers for what they had to him. If anything, he was more than willing to forgive them for everything. That was what brothers were for. They were supposed to stick together and to forgive one another when things went wrong, no matter how badly.  
  
It just hurt Donnie that Raph and Leo hadn't listened to him when he tried to stop them at the Junction. He had thought that his opinion and advice meant more to his brothers than they had shown. After all, they had listened to him at other times and many of those had been nearly as intense as the argument at the Junction had been. Why should this time have been any different? It was just so confusing and hurting at the same time.  
  
Don told his brothers all of this on a day when Splinter had allowed the other two boys to visit the patient. His brothers had been brought in so that they could apologize to their brother and hear what he had to say to them about the matter. That had turned out to be a very delicate operation at the start, as both Raphael and Leonardo weren't even sure how to say anything to their brother.  
  
They had both been certain that he would hate them and say that he never wanted anything else to do with them. And to be honest, neither one could blame Donatello if that was the case. What they had done to him and the pain they had caused was certainly a justifiable reason for such animosity.  
  
So it was a great relief to both brothers that Donatello was not only willing to forgive them, but to give them another chance. Such a chance gave them the opportunity to be able to make things right with their brother again, to make everything up to him. And in doing that, they would also begin to feel better about themselves and start to make things right within their own hearts as well. Which was exactly what their father had been hoping for when he brought Leo and Raph to see Don in the first place. He knew that they needed to see him just as much as Donatello needed to see them.  
  
During this entire episode, Splinter had remained the only party that felt both disappointment and understanding for his erring children. He knew that as their father, he could not simply choose one emotion and leave it at that. That was unfair to them, no matter what they had done, and would only harm them later on. So he tried to keep his heart open even when it was necessary to be firm with them and he had to punish Leo and Raph.  
  
Splinter had not been totally heartless with the final punishment he handed down to his sons, but he had not been close to lenient either. Along with their punishment for breaking the statuette, Raphael and Leonardo were now grounded for an additional two months. In that time, they were restricted solely to the lair, would be given extra chores and practice sessions, and when not doing any of these things or helping Splinter with something, to stay in their room.  
  
As of yet, the boys were taking everything in stride. Except for an occasional moan about being sore from all the extra activities they were now doing, Leo and Raph really hadn't complained about their punishment. They just did as they were told and left it at that.  
  
The fact that they were accepting responsibility for what they had done secretly pleased Splinter. He had always strived to teach his children that there were no easy roads in life and that one must pay the price for any obstacles that are faced along the way. It was really one of the major life lessons that he taught them. But sometimes, he just wasn't always certain that this lesson made any sense to the young ones.  
  
These times were when any of his children acted irresponsible and didn't consider the consequences of what they were doing. Like with what had happened to Donatello or the time that an eight-year old Michaelangelo had gone off into the sewers alone for two days to prove that he could take care of himself. In both cases, the results of what seemed to be a good idea in the beginning turned out to be nothing but a disaster in the end.  
  
To remedy the disasters, Splinter had taken the parties responsible aside and spoken at length with them. In both cases, he had spoken of responsibilities and obeying the rules and that one should consider what might happen before doing anything. Then he had told them that if such problems arose again, that it was better to stop and go find someone to help sort things out before doing anything else. Talking a problem out was much better than doing something that made it worse.  
  
That was something that Splinter himself took to heart and used to a different extent when dealing with his sons. Shortly after Donatello's accident and the beginning of the punishment, Splinter had had a second talk with his eldest sons about what had happened. This time, it was not to chastise or berate them for the mistakes that they had made. Instead, it was to give them the comfort and forgiveness that they needed in order to move on from this.  
  
What he had done was to take one at a time and then speak to them alone. In this way, the discussion between parent and child would be private and the boys would feel at ease. They would know that whatever they had to say was in complete confidence and that no one was going to say anything about it once it was done.  
  
This turned out to be a good plan on Splinter's part. The boys had immediately opened up to Splinter when he had taken them aside for these one-on-one talks and allowed them to express their own anguish about the accident. Though for each one, the results were varied.  
  
The first to be taken aside was Leonardo. This action was not out of the favoritism that the others often accused their eldest brother of receiving. It simply came from knowing the moods of each child. Leo, though not as open about his emotions as Mikey or Maggie, would be more ready to admit how he was feeling than Raph would for a bit.  
Splinter knew that it would only take a short time and the right words to get Leonardo to release whatever was brewing inside of him. This was because he knew that the boy held his greatest trust in his teacher and had all his life. He knew that even when Splinter was disappointed in him, that he could tell him anything.  
  
Though he didn't tell his Master everything that went through his mind, this time, the assumption that Leo would talk to Splinter would prove true. When they were safely out of earshot of the others and the young turtle felt at ease, he started to respond to his Sensei's questions about what was in his heart. Splinter went about that gently, to further alleviate any tension that his eldest son was feeling.  
  
At first, Leo didn't really say anything to his Master's questioning. He just sat there, either shrugging or keeping his gaze towards the floor in shame. He knew that whatever he said, it wouldn't make a difference. It wouldn't change what had happened or his hand in the matter and that only added to the distress that was already growing in his heart.  
  
For Leonardo, the levels of distress that he felt went in more than one way. For him, it wasn't just that he had hurt his younger brother. That was a factor in how he felt of course. Another was the shame and dishonor that he had brought upon himself for his share in the 'crime' and how it had caused him to go against one of the lessons he had been taught about respect.  
  
Respect was a major foundation in ninja society and Splinter had taught his students such since they were all very small. He made them aware of the types of respect that existed in the world. These different kinds of respect were not only restricted to family, but to friends and enemies as well. With this respect, there came different levels that were applied to each situation.  
  
For family, the respect was divided between what one has for parents and for siblings. A parent, being an elder and a teacher, commanded a great deal of respect. They were the ones who provided and protected the younger generations until the time they were ready to take care of themselves.  
  
Siblings, whether they were older or younger than another, were given the same respect that one gives themselves. They were equals that were there to be friends, providing the foundations for bonds that allowed for someone to gain trust in someone beyond themselves. A trust that could continue from childhood, well into adulthood, and which could provide for later relationships as well.  
  
These later relationships were the friendships that one developed with people outside of the family. People with whom one could share common interests and goals in life that might allow alliances to be formed for the benefit of all. For with friends, one could find viewpoints and understanding that might not be found inside of the family unit. Friends could also allow more allies to be present when it came to facing down opponents in a fight.  
  
Enemies were always given a wary esteem both in and out of battle, whether the opponent was weak or strong. For either one could bring about one's defeat if wariness and caution weren't applied. Yet even the most wary of warriors could be caught off guard at some point and that was where having trusted friends and family came in. They made it possible for one to be alert to more than just one objective at a time.  
  
Leonardo knew all of this and he valued it as one of the highest teachings of his Master. Yet at the same time, he had broken this lesson of respect by not thinking of his brother's safety and putting him into danger. A brother that, along with all of his younger siblings including Raphael, he had tried to protect for years when their Master wasn't there. And because he had done that, he felt as if he would never be worthy of anyone's trust again.  
  
These details were not told to Splinter at first, though the rat had a good idea since he knew his son so well. He knew that he just had to pace himself and the boy, asking just enough that it wouldn't put too much pressure on Leo before he was ready to speak. In the end, this turned out to be the best formula.  
  
Leo finally gave into his Master's questioning and began to tell how he really felt. He told Splinter how hard it was for him to accept what he had done and that he felt that no one would ever trust him again. This in turn brought words of comfort and wisdom from his father.  
  
Splinter told his son that though it would take time for him to regain the trust of others, it was not a hopeless cause. He would just need to believe in himself again and have faith that when the others were ready, they would trust him again. It was a hard truth, but one that Leonardo would accept. He knew that his Sensei was right about this and so it helped to better come to grips with everything that he was going through.  
  
Raphael's turn came a day after Splinter's talk with Leonardo. Like his brother before him, he was taken away while his brother was doing chores and brought into his Master's study. He was instructed to sit on the same mat that his brother had been seated on and to remain there for the time being. These were done without question and in near silence on Raphael's part.  
  
As with the boy before him, he didn't really answer his Master's questions right away. He just sat there, shrugging his shoulders or shaking his head, keeping his eyes to the floor. No amount of gentle pushing or coaxing could get anything but that out of him. But that was to be expected and Splinter understood that fact.  
  
He knew that it would be hard to get Raph talking. It always was whenever someone was trying to have a heart to heart with the boy. Even when he was feeling at his worst, he held stubbornly to keeping his emotions hidden from the world. But this time, that was a belief that would only hold for so long.  
  
After only a few moments of questioning, Splinter got a reaction that not even he had expected. In a sudden instance, Raphael had gone from holding to his tongue to breaking down completely and letting his grief flow in a way that he had never done before. Words, broken into a jumble because of his sobs, came out in a great flood. Through these, he confessed his grief and shame for having hurt his brother. He felt that he had broken something precious, felt that it was something irreplaceable, felt that it was something beyond repair and that it would be that way forever.  
  
Finally, no more words came from Raphael. He just sat there, sobbing his heart out in such a way that he was briefly ignorant to the rest of the world. He was no longer aware that Splinter sat across from him, watching his every move, or that the others might very well hear him even in this secluded area of the Lair if he allowed his sobs to increase much more in volume. There was nothing but the grief that he had held inside of him for days now and the pain of feeling as if no one else in the world even cared that he felt this way.  
  
He was so caught up in these feelings of self-pity, that he never even noticed when a pair of arms wrapped around him and embraced him. Nor did he resist when he was pulled in closer by his father. He just continued to cry and let out the grief that had been building inside of him.  
  
Splinter and Raph had sat like that for several moments, with the father comforting his son while the latter cried out his pain. Eventually, Raphael had calmed down enough that his tears dried and he gained control of himself again. He had done so with a deep blush that came involuntarily but remained nonetheless.  
  
Even though it had been in front of Splinter, Raphael was still embarrassed that he had lost control of himself as he had. He hated it that he had looked so weak in front of someone he respected so much and to whom he had brought such great disappointment. He thought it would only make him look more like a failure in his father's eyes. A possibility that Raph didn't even want to consider, not after all that had happened.  
  
Once his student had regained his composure, Splinter had been quick to assure him that he was glad that the boy had been able to make such a release. It meant that he truly did feel remorse for what he had done and that he was willing to make up for it. He also told him that there was nothing wrong with letting go the way he had. Anyone could do that, even Splinter, when they were facing such inner turmoil. Hearing that made Raphael feel somewhat better, but he still had his unvoiced doubts.  
  
In the end, these talks helped the boys a great deal and quickened their emotional recovery. They realized that though they had done a great wrong, that they couldn't continue to blame themselves forever. They had to accept what had happened and then move on from there. And that was what their Sensei had been hoping for.  
  
He was still upset for what they had done, but Splinter understood that if his sons were ever to forgive themselves for what they had done, then he would have to do the same. If he didn't, then Leonardo and Raphael would weigh themselves down with an unnecessary amount of guilt and this would seriously impede their lives.  
  
No matter what they had done, Splinter's paternal side just couldn't allow that to happen. It insisted that he try to help his sons through this just like he was with their siblings. Only with his older sons, it was going to take a bit more work than the others.  
  
For there was a major difference between one set and the other in the way of emotions. The others did not feel the same hurt and shame that Leo and Raph were trying to work through. Nor did they have the task of having to rebuild the trust and faith that their family had once held in them.  
  
That fell to Leonardo and Raphael alone. If they were going to make things right again, they were going to have to deal with their emotional uncertainties and the broken relationships with their siblings. And though that would most certainly take a great deal of time, the pair were already showing signs of making progress by the time Donatello had been awake for a week.  
  
They were slowly regaining the trust of those around them and steadily making improvements in their behavior toward one another. The competition between the two brothers wasn't completely gone however. It was still there, nearly as intense as ever. Only now, it was more controlled than what it had been before this entire mess had begun.  
  
For each boy had come to realize a very important lesson from all of this. They came to understand that in life, there is a time and place for everything. Sometimes, that place isn't always realized by someone until it is too late and the consequences of one's actions turned out for the worst. When that is the case, then one is left at a crossroads.  
  
Either they accept what had happened and take responsibility for their actions. This might allow for the chance to make amend for any mistake made, though not always. Or they could take the coward's road and try to escape what happened by ignoring everything. Doing such a thing would surely turn others away from them for a long time to come.  
  
Thankfully, the boys had chosen the former and were trying their best to make everything right again. They were working hard to earn back what they had lost as best they could. And there was nothing that was going to stop them from doing just that.  
  
Yet there was still one worry that no one really considered in the end. As hard as they were working to earn back trust and respect, there was still the question of how far the lesson they had learned would go. Would it only last for a short time after everything had blown over or would it last through the years beyond childhood? Which would prove certain was unknown for the time being and the only way an answer would come to light was to wait.  
  
A/N: Well, I really don't know what to say. I'm glad that I finally finished this and at the same time, I'm not. On the one hand, I'm glad that now I'll have some time to move onto my other stories and leave this one as it is. And on the other, I'm going to miss all the fun that I had getting into the heads of Splinter, the Turtles, and Maggie. It really gave me some good practice for my other stories that I'm working on.  
  
Raph: *grumbles* Great, that means more torture for us. Can't you ever write something relaxing for us to do for a change? Instead of all this mushy, brain-twisting gumbo you keep spouting out. I mean, geez, you made me sound like a total baby in this stupid chapter.  
  
It was for effect, Raphael. Get over it. Now.  
  
Don: Just make sure that whatever you write, that it's something that doesn't involve water.  
  
Mike: Guess that means a vacation at the beach is out.  
  
Don: *glares at brother* Don't even go there, Michaelangelo.  
  
Mike: Uh, sorry Donnie. ^.^;  
  
*rolls eyes* If you guys don't stop bothering me and let me finish, I'm calling out the big guns.  
  
Leo: What? You'll tell Sensei? You know he'll be mad if you interrupt him while he's meditating just to tattle about us.  
  
No, I'm not gonna get Splinter. I'm not stupid. I'm gonna get Maggie. If I tell her about you guys reading her diary again, she'll be here in a heartbeat.  
  
Don, Leo, and Mikey: *gulp*  
  
Raph: You wouldn't dare.  
  
Try me. Either be quiet or I set the cat on ya.  
  
Turtles: Fine. We'll be quiet.  
  
*insert sarcasm* Thank you. As I was saying, I've got mixed feelings about finishing this story and I've enjoyed the practice it gave me. I hope to be able to put it all to good use and to get more stories out soon. Later and thanks again for reading. I hope everyone enjoyed it.  
  
Mikey: That's all? That's all that you wanted to say and we had to be quiet for? What a gyp.  
  
Maggie! The guys have been reading your diary again! 0;)  
  
Raph: MIKEY!  
  
Mikey: Oops.  
  
Turtles: *run out chasing Mikey as a loud, angry screech echoes* 


End file.
